todo cambia
by ClareMorrison
Summary: pequeña gran historia, todo puede suceder en la vida que pasa cuando encuentras lo que no te gusta - spanking, nalgadas, castigo corporal a una menor, si no le gusta no lo lea
1. me presento

Bum, bum,...bum, bum...bum, bum...bum, bum...bum, bum...

Ese sonido tan familiar era el de los latidos de mi corazón resonando en mis oídos.

Son exactamente las 6:36 AM, estoy en gimnasio subterráneo de mi casa, un pequeño lujo, pero por lo demás necesario.

Paso de trotar a correr, mi ritmo cardiaco aumenta considerablemente, puedo sentir el flujo sanguíneo llenando cada pequeña vena de mi cuerpo, mi estado pasa del enojo a la rabia, todo se pone rojo _solo quiero alcanzarte_...mi respiración se agita, ahora son solo jadeos incesantes en un doloroso intento por llenar de aire mis pulmones del tan valioso oxigeno, mis ojos se cierran auto torturándome con la imagen que me espera detrás de mis parpados cerrados, _¿donde estas? ¿¡Por que te fuiste así!_...

La rabia me llena, dando impulso ciego a mis piernas que ya se quejan por el sobre esfuerzo, _ya casi te tengo, estas tan cerca_... instintivamente alargo mi mano, los músculos de mi brazo se tensan, todo mi cuerpo tiembla por la desesperación, no hay cambios aparentes en mi entorno, solo estoy yo con mi locura adquirida. Una lagrima traicionera brota de mi acallado llanto, baja silenciosa por mi rostro caliente, siento el gusto de sal llenar mi boca contrastando con el amargo de la situación, _¿quien lo diría?... por cierto, yo no_.

Un repiqueteo de la maquina me hace reaccionar, abro los ojos y me doy pena _¿hasta cuando Clare?... ¿Hasta cuando?_...ya pasaron mis cuarenta minutos sobre esta maquina, la dejare descansar, solo por hoy claro esta, mañana estaré de nuevo sobre ella a las seis en punto como todo los días, para mi nueva rutina

Empiezo a bajar la intensidad de mis pasos hasta lograr parar por completo, tomo la toalla que cuelga desde uno de los apoya brazos, seco mi rostro y ago un amago de sonrisa auto compadeciéndome _¿y que pasa si no lo encuentran? ¿Que pasa si no es verdad?_ es este estupido estado en el que me encuentro, lo que me tiene así llena de dudas, _es en el estado en el que me dejaste tu._

La fuerte mano de mi único apoyo me sostiene, dándome un pequeño impulso para caminar hasta las pesas.

Me giro a medio camino a ellas quedando frente a frente mientras camino de espaldas, no puedo dejar de admirarlo, su rostro esta lleno de dulzura, de un amor más grande que el de un novio o esposo... es el amor de mi mejor amigo Randon.

El estira sus grandes y bien trabajados músculos dejándome notar el contraste entre su actitud dulce y compasiva en comparación a su complexión amenazadoramente atemorizarte, ten por seguro que si algún día te encuentras con el, en una pelea lo pensaras varias veces antes de tirarte enzima de este grandulón.

Randon Caliwer, es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, mi hermano para fines prácticos _ojala también funcionara en los legales_ , en un metro noventa y cinco de puro músculo, su piel morena y ojos azules envuelven a un hombre de un corazón puro y lleno de bondades.

A primera vista es algo atemorizarte, por sus facciones varoniles y gestos poco refinados, pero después de cruzar un par de palabras con el caes en cuanta de su verdadero yo. Es increíblemente inteligente, hábil y sobre todo una excelente persona, aun que la gran mayoría del tiempo es bastante infantil

_Lo conocí hace tres años en la universidad, yo iba andando tranquilamente por un pasillo camino a mi siguiente clase cuando mi peor pesadilla callo sobre mi, una tipeja llamada Rachel Brice, pequeña, de complexión delgada, rasgos finos y casi diabólicos, con una media sonrisa canalla permanente en su rostro. _

_Me tomo por la espalda y jalo mi mochila haciéndome caer sin ningún tipo de provocación. Me ataco frente a todo el mundo, nadie hizo nada. _

_Mi cuerpo dio un seco azote sobre el duro piso de cerámicas, la misma mochila que Rachel había jalado para botarme fue la que amortiguo en gran parte el golpe de mi cabeza._

_Quede media inconciente aturdida mejor dicho, por la agresión injustificada de aquella chica. Un joven alto y musculoso salio tras ella dejándome boquiabierta frente a sus hábiles movimientos, llego en tres largas zancadas hasta Rachel la miro despreciándola, con rabia en los ojos, su pecho subía y bajaba controlando su ira, al final se la monto en el hombro como si fuera un cabrito y para decir verdad Rachel bramaba como un cabrito en ese momento._

_ No puedo evitar sonreír frente al recuerdo de aquella tipeja bramando camino a la rectoría. Yo me pare sola y me seguí con mi camino hasta mi siguiente clase preguntándome cual era el nombre de mi héroe personal._

_Así paso una semana hasta que una noche salí tarde de la biblioteca, camine por las nada bien iluminadas escalinatas hasta llegar al estacionamiento, pase por delante de un auto negro, repentinamente las luces de auto se encendieron y el ruido de las llantas acelerando sobre el frío asfalto me llevaron al borde del pánico._

_ Los fuertes brazos de Randon me sacaron del camino dejándome pegada al siguiente vehiculo, que por casualidad era de el._

_-como te sientes?... estas bien?- me enderece lo mejor que pude entre sus fuertes brazos_

_-ha, yo no se ... por Dios, esa chica esta lunática! - me sonrío dulcemente para luego guiarme hasta dentro del carro_

_-quien era? la bruja que te boto el otro día?- cerro la puerta del conductor abrochándose el cinturón, y acelerando a todo lo que da._

_-no estoy segura, no me gustaría pensar mal de ella.- me fije en el camino intentando retener las lagrimas, esta dándome cuenta que pude haber muerto._

_-si fue ella esta loca, ahora nenita donde te llevo- me miro con una sonrisa tranquila mientras doblaba en la esquina donde había una rotonda._

_- a mi casa_

_-quieres llamar a alguien?- me ofreció su tele fono celular y yo le sonreí tristemente, no había nadie a quien llamar_

_-no, esta bien, tampoco es necesario que me lleves puedo pedir un taxi. - el me miro triste para luego fruncir el seño._

_-¿que edad tienes? en la facultad anda un rumor pero me gustaría confirmarlo - el me miraba ceñudo con los nudillos blancos al apretar con demasiada fuerza el volante._

_-mi edad no importa, por ahora he tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes necesito ir a casa, por favor para el auto para poder irme- Lo dije seria, firme, fría como ella..._

_-jajaja- Randon soltó una carcajada maquiavélica que me hizo temblar, pero me mantuve en mi papel de "a mi no me importa nada". - creo que si es verdad el rumor, eres muy pequeña, por ahora esta bien, te llevare... pero te juro que lo lamentaras si no me dices la verdad._

-¿_a que... Que te refieres con eso?_

_- a nada que deba preocuparte, simplemente no me mientas, ni me ocultes nada. Tengo el presentimiento que seremos grandes amigos pequeña -me regalo una de sus sonrisas encantadoras mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes, yo le respondí con una similar, ya había caído en su juego el sabia quien era yo lo había averiguado._

_Cuando llegamos a casa, me bombardeo con preguntas a las que me resigne a responder con total honestidad, aun que eso significara llorar como una nena frente a un completo extraño._

Termine de caminar hasta las pesas, me deje caer en un banco para dejar descansar mis piernas, que me dolían a horrores, una semana corriendo así tratando de alcanzarle... _no puedo estar tan loca,_ tome dos mancuernas de 2.5 k cada una y empecé a trabajar con ellas, me había vuelto muy buena en eso mis brazos son largos y finos, pero en un 100% músculo, he trabajado en una serie de disciplinas al mismo tiempo lo que me permite concentrar elasticidad, fuerza y belleza dentro de mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos, intente concentrarme en los sonidos que nos radiaban, la coordinada respiración de Randon, los golpes amortiguados de sus zapatillas sobre la banda de la trotadora, el sonido del viento sobre la copa de los árboles, los pájaros entonando sus canciones... Abrí los ojos de golpe frente a un de jabu, ella era como un pájaro mas bien como una alondra solo volando pude cantar... _Así eras tú, cuando volabas sobre el escenario se escuchaba el mas bello de tus cantos, uno silencioso, el que viene del alma... como hubiera querido que me cubrieras con tus alas... Dios! hubiera querido que me besaras por ultima ves, que estuvieras aquí! _

Abrí los ojos de golpe, al sentir el movimiento involuntario de mi cuerpo, era Randon quien me agitaba bruscamente para intentar traerme a la realidad, a la cruel fría y nada linda realidad.

-Clare cariño! Dios me asustaste ¿estas bien? - me miraba a los ojos con una muesca de dolor, sabia que el no la estaba pasando nada bien con esto.

-¡No! mierda... ¡No!- Me desmorone frente a mi hermano dejándome envolver por sus fuertes brazos pronto estaba arrullándome como una nenita en su regazo, trazando círculos imaginarios en mi espalda intentaba calmarme ,pero como siempre en este tipo de situaciones una canción llego a mi cabeza se formaba lenta y demasiado dulce para mi gusto, casi una alabanza... a mi alondra perdida., dejándome aun mas Tenza por la necesidad de plasmarla pronto en un papel. Normalmente mis canciones son dolorosas sobre todo esta lo es demasiado...

Randon me llevo en brazos acurrucándome contra su amplio pecho, mi manos viajaron hasta sus rizos castaños, me deje mecer por el paseo, llegue sin darme cuenta a mi habitación... el rosa de las paredes hacían parecer el amanecer aun mas hermoso, _Jamás lo viste, te negaste a entrar en mi vida, fue acaso un alivio que yo ya no estuviera en la tuya... espero que no. _

Randon me deposito en la cama, yo me abrase a una mullida almohada deje que las lagrimas salieran libres, observaba con especial atención las luces del amanecer como si hoy fuera un día muy importante, cuando todo va cambiar. Escuche el sonido del agua en la ducha, Randon no tardo en salir del baño con una gran toalla, me ayudo a sentarme, era tan delicado algunas veces, con mucho cuidado con miedo a poder dañarme aun mas, como si pudiera ver lo roto que estaba mi interior desprendió los botones que abrochaban mi polera, tomo la cintura y empezó a ayudar a sacármela, cuando estuve solo en bra, se arrodillo en frente mío y me desabrocho los cordones de las zapatillas, aun que había un silencio impenetrable entre nosotros no me sentí incomoda, por que era un silencio de respeto mutuo asía nuestros dolores, el mío no era tan complicado como el suyo, por que el lloraba por ella y por mi.

Randon termino de sacar mis zapatillas sin levantar en ningún momento la mirada de su trabajo, luego saco mis calcetines, subió hasta la cintura de mi Short levante las caderas para hacerle mas sencillo el trabajo, cuando estuvieron fuera de mis piernas deposito un dulce beso en mi rodilla causándome una pequeña cosquillas, nos sonreímos tontamente.

Randon me envolvió en la toalla luego me llevo hasta el baño, abrí los ojos al ver la tina llena de espuma con un patito de plástico nadando en ella, me dejo en el borde la tina deposito un beso en mi frente y me dejo sola para que pudiera relajarme según yo.

Cuando estuve dentro de la tina con la espuma hasta el cuello salte hasta el cielo al ver entrar a Randon.

-¿que? ¿Pensaste que te dejaría sola?- asentí intentando taparme tontamente, ya que la espuma era tan espesa que no se veía nada asía dentro, hasta hay no había caído en cuenta de la cantidad de espuma dentro de la tina.

-no te dejare sola, menos dentro de una tina llena de agua- en sus profundos ojos azules se deslumbraba el dolor y la preocupación.

-no tienes por que preocuparte, no soy tan egoísta como ella - lo ultimo salio apenas con un hilo de vos desde mi garganta.

-claro que me preocupo, no se que aria si algo te sucede, tengo que cuidarte por algo soy tu hermanito - me miro divertido, paseo su gran cuerpo por el baño intentando no botar nada, agarro el shampoo que descansaba a un lado de la tina, dejo caer un poco en mi mojado cabello, el aroma a almendras y rosas inundo el lugar. Empezó a hacerme un masaje hasta que toda mi cabeza estaba con espuma.

-¿como será Randon?

_- _sacado un par de conclusiones por lo que me han dicho las antiguas amigas de Catalina- escuchar su nombre otra ves se sintió como navajas oxidadas en mi pecho, clavándose y saliendo para volver aun mas agónico el punzante dolor, una mueca se dibujo en mi rostro reflejando la mitad de lo que sentía.- tiene el pelo castaño, sus ojos son celestes, piel algo morena, alto y fornido en esa época, creo que el tiene todas las cualidades que tu posees y que no son de Catalina.- llene de aire mis pulmones conteniendo el dolor que provocaba en mi esta situación.

-siento tanto miedo, que tal si el no viene ¿donde voy a terminar?

-eso no sucederá aun que tenga que dar vuelta NY, el estará aquí antes que se cumpla el plazo, tranquila todo va a estar bien, y ahora vamos ya estas limpia- abrió la llave de la ducha teléfono y enjuago mi pelo.

-0-

Randon Pov

Pobre Clare, nadie merece lo que le sucedió, muchos pueden decir que Clare Morrison y todo lo que respecta a ella es perfecto, pero la verdad es muy diferente, a pasado por la peores experiencias, nació en una familia mas coja que la mía, sin padre y con una madre que la culpaba por haber tenido que dejar su carrera de exitosa bailarina de Bale, Catalina Sanz era ingeniera de profesión bailarina de corazón, al igual que la pequeña Clare, Catalina era un ángel en el escenario cualquiera que la viera pensaría que ella era un ave encarnando en la preciosa figura de una mujer.

Aun no podemos digerir su muerte, nadie tenia conciencia de su grabe problema, en los últimos días nos habíamos centrado en recuperarnos, Clare se enfoco en sobre exigirse todo lo posible, practicaba en el gim, partía a la universidad, pintaba, cantaba, practicaba idiomas, cocinaba para un regimiento y luego iba a repartir por las calles buscando niños sin hogar, limpiaba la casa hasta quedar agotada, he incluso se las dio de skyter.

Se me parte el corazón al verla así tan deprimida, sin ninguna intención de darle frente a la muerte de su madre, Catalina era su pilar aun que nunca fueron grandes amigas ni se portaron bien la una con la otra, compartían muchas cosas y cuando no estaban paliándose o ignorándose se llevaban bastante bien,

Todo cambio hace unos días cuando nos llego una visita inesperada del servicio de protección a menores de LA, casi me da un infarto cuando abrí la puerta de nuestra casa y me encontré con dos tipos nada amables en frente mío, mi instinto de protección disparo todas las alarmas.

Los gorilas nos traían una noticia nada alentadora, resulta que al morir Catalina Clare quedo sin tutela, nadie se hacia cargo legalmente de mi amiga, yo intente explicarles que era su hermano mayor y que yo me aria cargo de ella, pero al no coincidir los nombres me dejaron de lado centrándose en alarmar aun mas a Clare.

_-por favor se los ruego no podré con otro cambio tan grande en mi vida - les suplicaba Clare._

_-aremos una pequeña excepción, el gobierno realiza investigaciones de los familiares vivos de los menores huérfanos, esta dura tres semanas, les doy ese tiempo para encontrar a alguien que se haga cargo legalmente de ti, te dejaremos en tu casa para no tener que llevarte a un hogar de menores, pero si no encuentras a nadie quedaras a cargo del gobierno, entendido_

Clare solo asintió pesadamente ella tenia claro que no encontraríamos a nadie, la abuela de Clare murió hace ya 12 años y no existe ningún otro familiar.

Así nos enfrascamos en una investigación casera, preguntamos a todas las antiguas amigas de Catalina, casi todas coincidían en algo en un hombre llamado Henry decían que el fue el único gran amor de Catalina y que por las fechas podría ser su padre, pero nadie mas tenia un apellido o un lugar donde poder contactarlo.

Nos quedamos de brazos cruzados hasta que a Clare se le ocurrió ir a la casa de Catalina a ver sus cosas personales tal ves entre tanto papel pudiera haber una carta algún indicio de quien era ese tal Henry.

Resulto ser que encontramos algo mejor que eso, en el gabinete de su ropero había un baúl con cosas de Clare cuando era bebe, su primer corte de pelo, su primera fotografía, las de los siguientes dos años y ropita muy chiquita donde no me imagino hubiera podido caber alguien.

habían cartas de felicitaciones de todas partes del mundo de la gran academia de Bale de Rusia, de los mas grandes bailarines de la época con los cuales actuaba Catalina, había una cajita mas pequeña en la que encontramos cartas de Henry hacia Catalina todas eran de amor, del amor inconmensurable que le profesaba, pero ninguna era la continuación de otra, se notaba que habían llegado a las manos de Catalina por alguna persona externa ya que todas iban dirigidas a una dirección muy antigua que ya no existía en LA, cerca de la costa donde ahora hay una fabrica de calzados.

Las cartas tenían fecha, la mas antigua era de 1990 y lamas nueva de 1998, mas abajo de las cartas estaba el acta de nacimiento de Clare, en ella estaba el nombre de Henry William Morrison Baus, no estaba su firma ni tampoco el nombre actual de Clare, en el acata aparecía Clare Casandra Sanz Román, Clare nació con los mismos apellidos de Catalina, al lado del acta había un sobre negro con el sello de una firma de abogados _**MR Hermanos**_, dentro estaba la rectificación del nombre de Clare donde esta el nombre actual y e que esta en su ID Clare Casandra Morrison Sanz.

Catalina le había cambiado su apellido original por el apellido de ese Henry a Clare por lo que sacamos por conclusión era que ese hombre era el padre de Clare y que si lo encontramos y no odia a Catalina por haberle roto el corazón, podría firmar la emancipación de mi amiga

Estábamos en plena búsqueda, pero hoy es un día que se augura fabuloso, encontré el numero telefónico e Henry después de haber gastado una millonada en larga distancia hablando con una y otra secretaria, al fin encontré el numero de la casa de Henry y aun que tenga que viajar hasta aya para hablar con el y que le firme la emancipación a Clare.

Mi amiga no ira a un hogar de menores y mucho menos a una casa de acogida, si esta llena de dinero! Catalina le dejo la herencia familia además de eso ella tiene ingresos por sus pinturas, yo le aporto en lo que puedo por que la universidad no me deja trabajar de tiempo completo pero cuando gano, gano. No cualquiera sabe realizar presupuestos como los míos la gran mayoría del tiempo ganan las concesiones y se adjudican los proyectos.

Por otro lado esta mi vida, con todo este enrollo, no he podido ver a mi novia Sandra.

La extraño ella siempre me sabe "consolar" lamentablemente detesta a Clare, por que tiene celos de toda la atención que le pongo a ella, si solo entendiera que son dos cosas completamente diferentes, amo a Sandra, pero Clare es mi familia, mi hermanita, si termino con Sandra ella estará por siempre con migo, como mi hermana, en cambio si peleo con Clare lo mas seguro es que Sandra se valla y me deje solo.

Por ahora no voy a pensar en eso, tengo casi todo listo para mi combersacion con Henry.

Clare Pov

Todo va a cambiar hoy, nada va a volver a ser igual, hoy me dicen si Henry es o no mi verdadero padre, después de la charla con Randon el hombre viajo a verme, estaba muy feliz por saber de mi existencia, eso me mantiene confundía, si mi madre no lo quería dentro de mi vida ¿por que me cambio el apellido a Morrison? ¿Por que inscribió el nombre de Henry como mi padre en el acta de nacimiento?

Un par de teorías se formulaban en mi mente manteniendo mi pobre alma pendiendo de un hilo. Fuera la una o la otra estoy segura era una razón poderosa y llena de dolor por ambas partes, aun que no estoy segura de que en partes iguales. Solo se una cosa y es la que me mantiene en pies, ellos se amaban y fueran cuales fueran las razones por las que se separaron se que debieron haber sido demasiado poderosas.

Mire al piso enojada con migo misma por ser tan débil en este momento, en que rincón de ser se escondió asustada la peligrosa y corajuda Clare Morrison, no estoy segura solo se que dejo en reemplazo a la pequeña tímida y asustada Clare ni siquiera logra tener apellido.

-¿como te encuentras? - Sentir las fuertes y seguras manos de Randon sujetándome por los hombros y frotándome para entrar en calor, me dejo en una posición aun menos cómoda, para mi estar tan a la deriva que necesito de asistencia externa para mantener mi debilitado cuerpo en pie_, esto es justo, no es para tanto no debo asustarme, todo saldrá bien. _

Me auto repita una y otra ves dentro de mi cabeza, lo que sabia era verdad, pero por otro lado mi sexto sentido, mi corazón, incluso mi alma mantenían todas las alertas disparadas atentas para actuar en el momento preciso en el que mi cuerpo y mente colapsen.

-no estoy bien, no te mentiré, pero gracias por estar aquí - Un susurro casi perdido entre el sonido de mi agitada respiración, eso era lo único que logro salir de mi.

Es divertido sabiendo quien soy de lo que soy capaz con esa lastimera vos, puedo poner de pie a todo un teatro con mi canto pero aquí estoy susurrando.

- me alegra saber que aun estas aquí, solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y que cuentas con migo en todo lo que sucederá de aquí en adelante, Clare eres mi hermana y siempre lo serás - Randon desarmo todas mis corazas dejándome completamente desnuda frene a lo que se avecinaba no podía entender como me dolía tanto el saber, _es solo saber estupita Clare,_ pero mi sexto sentido saltaba de inmediato dejándome de nuevo en el suelo siendo pateada por mi lastimado corazón, _sabes que pasara algo mas grande que el solo saber Clare._

No tuve fuerzas para responder esta ves, me abrase a mi misma, sentí las manos de Randon bajando hasta las mías abrasándome en todo lo que podía me sentí protegida en esa jaula que se avian convertido los fuertes brazos de mi amigo.

-Clare Morrison, Henry Morrison... Ammm ¿demanda de paternidad? - una chica de no mas de 22 años salio de la sala del juez, vestida tan perfectamente, la falda de tubo pronunciaba sus caderas, la chaqueta ajustada hasta las caderas y por ultimo la camisa blanca con vuelos eran el broche oro junto a unos tacones de 5 cm lo suficientemente altos como para lucirse y lo suficientemente bajos como para soportar un día entero sobre ellos intentando lucir bonita.

La trigueña muchacha se arreglo las gafas y carraspeo un poco al darse por enterada de quienes se trataba, me había echo mi fama entre la gente y Henry no era tampoco un desconocido, solo esperaba que a la prensa no le diera hambre por nuestro pequeño encuentro en los tribunales.

-te amo.

Fue lo ultimo que me dijo Randon antes de empujarme por el largo pasillo hasta mi puesto dentro de todo este circo, cerré los ojos apretando la mandíbula he intentando mantenerme en pie y entera hasta que todo acabara.

Nada de esto tenia sentido, mi madre muere de una forma horrorosa, como nadie merece morir, me deja sola en este mundo. A unos intrusos de la prensa se les ocurre divulgarlo, el siempre preocupado gobierno aparece frente a mi puerta, resulta ser que tengo semanas para encontrar a alguien para que me "cuide".

Dios vivo sola desde los 13, si no fuera por Randon ahora también lo estaría, sentí una lágrima recorriendo la piel de mi rostro a fuego lento manteniendo el ardor constante en su lento paso hasta mis labios, la enjuague con rapidez para evitar que el resto se enterara.

-Estoy aquí con tigo, tranquila solo es un paso en el que no te puedo abrasar, pronto estaremos en casa riéndonos de esto te lo prometo amor tranquila - el susurro lastimero de mi hermano me trajo devuelta a mi cruel realidad. Cerré de nuevo los ojos y los abrí de golpe al sentir un martillazo en el elevado escritorio de la jueza.

La bigotuda mujer me observaba manteniendo la distancia de sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus ojos negro carbón brillaban como dos faroles llenos de oscuridad, ella tampoco entendía, lo mas seguro es que vio todo por la televisión.

-buenos días. – Su vos era cruel fría, sin tono, me dieron escalofríos y una increíble gana de devolver lo que había comido el día anterior.

Toda la sala se puso de pie, me tambalee hasta quedar medio derecha frente a la mujer, ella dio un pequeño gesto con la cabeza dándonos a entender que ya podíamos tomar asiento.

Mi cuerpo se desplomo sin pensarlo las, piernas me temblaban aun sentada, el dolor en mi pecho se me estaba haciendo insoportable, la abogada mi lado me tomo la mano y me sonrío.

-lo aremos sencillo, todos en esta sala sabemos quienes son y lamento que estén esta situación tan dolorosa, pero también me agrada el darles a conocer que si son padre he hija, gracias a los exámenes de ADN, la ciencia a dado con el 99.99% de probabilidades sobre la paternidad de Henry William Morrison Baus, a la señorita Clare Casandra Morrison Sanz.

Todo a mi alrededor se torno bullicioso, la mano de Randon estaba posada sobre mi espalda, había puesto medio cuerpo sobre la baranda para lograr tocarme, gracias a su gesto recordé respirar, la mirada de la abogada se sitúo sobre mi otra ves estaba ves interrogándome.

-¿deseas la emancipación? - fue apenas un susurro discreto y lleno de significado, me estaba regañando, entre esa frase estaba dejando caer sobre mi lo que ella no aria. Ella y cualquiera se quedaría bajo el alero de aquel poderoso hombre, yo solo asentí quitándole importancia al asunto, me lleve el dedo pulgar a mi boca en un gesto infantil y lleno de inseguridades, me gire sigilosa hasta Randon el me observaba sin trasmitir mas emociones que amor y apoyo.

-Su señoría - La vos negra y potente proveniente del abogado de Henry me erizo los pelos, el hombre alto y regordete con cara de buena persona, pidió la palabra dejando a mi abogada flacucha y sin gracia con la palabra en la boca.

Se demoro demasiado debió haber sido ella la que hablara primero, mí sexto sentido me dio un gancho derecho lleno de rabia y escupió a mi cara un _te lo dije estupida_, un hoyo negro se abrió bajo mis pies cuando el hombre pronuncio las siguientes palabras

-el señor Morrison, solicita la custodia total, no dejando abierta la posibilidad a terceros - _A que se refería con eso de a terceros_

-por lo que tenemos entendido es lo que pretendíamos hacer, la señorita no posee mas familiares directos o indirectos que puedan hacerse cargo de su custodia por lo que el padre el señor Morrison es el total y único responsable por la señorita Morrison

-Su señoría - la vos confiada y llena de ganas de mi abogada me dio un ápice de esperanza a mi hasta ahora derrocada mente - Mi clienta solicita una audiencia para la emancipación, no es necesario hacer mas largo este juicio intentando realizar preacuerdos, el señor Morrison tenia conciencia sobre la petición de mi clienta al momento que esta lo contacto. - eso no lo sabia creí que yo tendría que pedirlo.

-no se puede fijar una hora aquí abogada, en su informe aparece la actual dirección del señor Morrison, el vive en NY en LA no podemos hacer nada.

-según la conversación que ambos mantuvieron, ella se quedaría en LA su señoría. - en ese preciso instante sentí que el infierno me tragaba, ¿como era eso de conversaciones y preacuerdos? ¡Es simple firma mi maldita emancipación Henry maldita sea Morrison!

Las lagrimas ya no aguantaron ni un instante mas en mis ojos, un quejido dramático y completamente fuera de lugar salio estrangulado desde mi garganta, cerré los ojos al ver las miradas posarse sobre mi, la jueza martillo con fuerza al ver que la gente dentro de la sala formaba todo un barullo.

-su clienta es menor de edad, ella puede pedir un tren espacial pero no se lo voy a dar, al menos que sean maltratos físicos o psicológicos abuso de algún tipo, debo de desestimar todas las peticiones provenientes del lado de su clienta, lo siento Clare - La bigotuda jueza del infierno m miro angustiada pidiéndome disculpas silenciosas por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Clare Morrison legitima hija de Henry Morrison, te deseo una muy linda y feliz vida junto a tu padre, espero saber que son felices juntos, por ahora solo me referiré a los derechos sobre las fortunas de ambos, el tema monetario es tu futuro, para la ley en ese caso tus fondos serán congelados - Bote el aire de un tiron y en mi mente se monto todo un plan de como pasar mis fondos a Randon.

-por otro lado tu padre tendrá la absoluta obligación de ser tu mantenedor. _-¡Que se meta su puñetero dinero por done no le pega el sol!_

-por otra parte todo lo que sea recaudado o lo que ya posees, como activos será llevado a una cuenta en un banco que decida tu padre ahí se congelaran los fondos y podrás hacer uso de ellos cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad legal en NY - ¿¡_Que mierda me esta agarrando las pelotas!_

La multitud detrás mío cuchicheaba sobre mi posible futuro, yo me sentí desfallecer ahora ni siquiera tenia el arma de mi dinero, ya no tenia casi nada, pero y ¿que pasaría con mis cosas, mi auto, mis motos, mis jeep, el depto en LA y la casa del valle?.

-todas tus posesiones en LA serán puestas a disposición de una persona de sus entera confianza el tendrá que cuidarlas y preservarlas o venderlas en el caso que fuera.

_Preservarlas, transferencias bancarias_, saque una rápida cuenta mental de cuando efectivo había en casa dentro de mi billetera y por ultimo cuantos miles tenia en mi cuenta y cuantos tenia en la que me dejo mi mama.

Unos 8000 en efectivo, mas unos 200 mil en el banco, mas lo de la cuenta de mi madre, lo de la herencia no lo tocaría, pero si pasaría todos mis fondos a Randon.

Necesitaba un plan B en caso de lo que podía hacer ese hombre... ese hombre tenia nombre Henry y era mi padre y lo que era peor pretendía llevar a cabo su paternidad y la maldita ley lo apoya.

-pueden retirarse- no me había dado por enterada del resto de la audiencia, me bloquee haciendo cuentas mentales y pretendiendo hacer nada mientras bajo mi ropa buscaba dinero para dárselo a Randon.

Cuando todo acabo y me dio por enterada salte como un resorte de mi asiento no deje que el hombre de cabellos dorados se acercara mas a mi, haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas salte la baranda, para quedar del lado de Randon lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas par luego salir disparada con el corriendo de tras mío.

-Clare, por favor ¡para! - No podía debía llegar pronto a mi carro y sacar de hay el computador hacer las transferencias gracias a dios le hice caso a mi sexto sentido y eche todas mis tarjetas en la bolsa negra que ahora sostengo como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

Al terminar de bajar por las malditas escaleras montada sobre unos tacones de 10cm, llegue hasta mi carro saque la alarma y me introduje dentro deje entrar a Randon, trabe las puertas y me dedique a hacer lo que mi sexto sentido me gritaba como un general del ejercito

-dame tu numero de cuenta - casi chille a Randon

-Clare, acaso no escuchaste, te bloquearon todo

-no aun, dame el maldito numero si no quieres que te lo saque a putos golpes, ¡Randon! - tal ves fue demasiado pero funciono Randon me dio su tarjeta visa

Hice todos los pasos y transferí la primera cantidad 100 mil dólares, aprobado, estaba en la segunda apreté OK **denegada**, _cuenta bloqueada._

La página se cerró automáticamente y yo quede petrificada sin dar crédito a lo rápido que pueden ser los tribunales hoy en día.

-Clare ¿que paso? - Randon me miraba aterrorizado, con las manos apretadas y la mandíbula tensa, sus rizos estaban hechos un lío, me perdí en sus ojos azules un momento recordando por que hacia esto.

-solo tenemos 108.000 dólares Randon, por favor úsalos bien, son tuyos- estire mi mano temblorosa con la tarjeta de Randon el la recibió algo disgustado, me miro y me abraso suave, calmado, lleno de amor.

Suspire agotada, deje mi cabeza descansar sobre su pecho, el corazón de Randon latía desbocado corriendo una carrera silenciosa con el mío, me deje invadir por el frió y el miedo, las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas calientes, podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar entre convulsivos sollozos, no se supone que uno reacciona así con este tipo de cosas pero para mi ya es demasiado, para mi estilo de vida esto es como vivir la bomba nuclear.

Sentí sobre mi cabeza las lagrimas de Randon, me apresure a mirarlo a los ojos, no soporto hacerlo llorar

Tome su barbilla y lo obligue a mirarme, le plante un dulce, tierno y casto beso en los labios

-Te amo mas que a mi propia vida, jamás te dejare, pero ahora no llores te necesito con migo fuerte por favor. - rogué desesperada a mi hermano, Randon me levanto por los aires depositándome en sus piernas echo hacia atrás el asiento y me dejo llorar.

El trataba de no hacerlo como yo se lo había pedido, aun que era casi imposible. Mi cuerpo convulsionaba entre sollozos lastimeros mientras las imágenes de mi madre muerta sobre la mesa de la morgue me llenaban los sesos.

Randon acariciaba mi espalda mientras su otra mano se mantenía aferrada a mi cabello tapándome un ojo y media oreja con su gran mano, su rostro estaba entrado entre mis cabellos, me sentía en casa en ese pequeño espacio lleno de su aroma, con el abrasándome, era mi hermano era por quien daría toda mi existencia mil veces sin pensarlo dos veces, ni siquiera a Catalina la he querido tanto, aun que con Randon no somos consanguíneos para mi el es mi hermano y punto.

Di un respingo sobresaltada por el golpeteo de una llave sobre la ventana del copiloto donde estábamos, no me atreví a ver quien era, Randon me apretó mas contra su cuerpo, yo seguía ovillada sin mirara así ninguna parte.

-por favor déjame ver como esta, esto me esta matando - una vos demasiado hermosa lleno el lugar me sentí sobre cogida por aquel tono, era dulce, masculino entre el temblor al pronunciar las palabras se escuchaba la verdad y la preocupación.

-¿quieres hablar con el? - Casi en un susurro, conteniendo las lagrimas con la vos quebrada y llena de significado, Randon me cuestionaba lo que yo no podía decidir en aquel espantoso momento.

-no lo se - las palabras estranguladas salieron arrastradas desde mi penoso llanto.

-creo que deberías hablar con el, dale la oportunidad cariño - Levante la vista para toparme con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas de mi hermano, solté de golpe todo el aire que había estado conteniendo para inflarme de una mentirosa seguridad, todo se me derrumbo al verlo a el en el suelo.

Esto era mi culpa, por mi reacción frente a esta situación, era yo la que les estaba provocando dolor a Randon y Henry, cerré los ojos para ver en mi interior, lo que encontré fue desagradable. No estoy preparada para más cambios, no los quiero enfrentar.

Siempre supe que mi madre no me amaba como una hija, mas bien sabia que debía hacerlo y lo aceptaba, me conformaba con el hecho de tenerla relativamente cerca en ciertas ocasiones en las que su humor y su agenda nos lo permitieran.

Perderla fue crudo y cruel, ya ni siquiera tendría el consuelo de ese amor vacío y lleno de resentimientos, aun que enfermo, era amor mutuo.

Ahora estaba lo que me quedaba de vida siendo amenazado por todos lados, mis posesiones aun que no eran preciadas, eran mías, son lo que me quedan, Randon esta dentro de mi vida, el vive con migo desde que nos conocimos.

Randon... que sucederá con el, ahora que lo observo solo y lleno de dolor, a el le he quitado su vida de adulto, se ha empeñado en hacerme crecer lo mas sana posible, en protegerme de todo lo que le he permitido, ha sido mi apoyo y termino por convertirse en mi persona favorita, por el lo doy todo y lo he dado, por el deje el baile de lado, para aprender su Kun Fu, por el aprendí a no ser tan alejada, por el abrase a una persona con real cariño por primera ves, fue el quien me enseño a pensar en otra persona que no fuera yo, el me dio el incentivo necesario para empezar a escribir mis canciones y publicarlas, fue el quien me dijo que si, que mis pinturas eran buenas y que debería exhibirlas, fue el quien me acompaña al doctor.

Hacemos todo juntos, se que el a dejado incluso mujeres por mi, Sandra a sido la única que ha sobrevivido a mi influencia en su vida.

¿Que ara el ahora sin casa? ¿Donde esta todos nuestros sueños sobre una nueva y revolucionaria empresa de artes y cinematografía? Estudiamos juntos, somos los mejores y sabemos que podríamos triunfar en lo que quisiéramos

¡Dios! Todas nuestras pertenencias, nuestro mundo juntos, yo con mis noviazgos el con los suyos, pero ambos siempre juntos, como hermanos, como debería ser una familia que se ama.

Cerré los ojos y decidí que lo mejor seria comportarme como la mujer madura que digo ser, tome con fuerza la mano de Randon el la apretó de vuelta, me quede mirando el interior de cuero blanco de mi auto, la perilla de los cambios con la frase _cuídate por mi._ Es una idea que se nos ocurrió a los dos, _me cuidare por ti Randon por ti por el último amor cuerdo y sano que me queda en este mundo._

En un movimiento inconciente alise una arruga imaginaria de mi falda roja, acomode mi chaqueta a juego y me afirme sobre mis tacones tomando la fuerza necesaria en mis tobillos para que me sostuvieran al momento de poner un pie fuera del carro, estire mi mano temblorosa hasta la manilla de la puerta, la jale con fuerza y casi sin pensar, sentí una brisa recorrer mi cuerpo, el frío me calo hasta los huesos ya no estaba a mi alrededor el calor protector de los brazos de mi hermano, ahora estaba sola con la cabeza media baja para salir de aquel refugio en el que se había convertido mi auto.

El sonido seco de mi tacón sobre el asfalto resonó como una sentencia en mis oídos _ya estas sola_ y lo estaba, lista para ser atacada por aquel hombre, el que decía ser mi padre, cerré automáticamente todas las murallas que se habían formado a mi alrededor cubriéndome con una coraza protectora manteniendo mi corazón a salvo de volver a sentir un amor sucio y enfermo de parte de uno de mis padres, ¿que pasa si el me hace creer? ¿Que pasa si yo creo? no estoy dispuesta a pasar dos veces por lo mismo.

Me erguí en mi total altura frente a aquella persona que un no observaba bien, ¿era o no? no lo se con seguridad, el frío que sentía calarme hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma fue espantado por un calido cuerpo que me envolvía lleno de amor, lleno de lo mas puro que podría haber sentido, mi cuerpo se llenaba de su aroma, era dulce, agradable, varonil. Casi como una parte de mi que estuve buscando sin darme por enterada hasta este preciso momento.

Sentí un sollozo salir desde mi garganta, era estrangulado casi doloroso, pero fue como una descarga, un peso inmenso que sentía presionando en mis hombros fue aliviado, dejándome liviana y libre.

-tranquila, mi niña ya te tengo - Mi cuerpo completo se estremeció, sentí espasmos involuntarios sacudiendo violentamente cada fibra de mi ser, un electricidad llenaba el aire dejándome cargada de lo que ese hombre me trasmitía.

-Clare, ¿este bien? - La mano de Randon estaba apoyada en mi hombro, Pronto su cuerpo completo me cubría por la espalda, Randon se aferraba a mí mientras que mis manos recordaron estar vivas y así poder abrasar con una por delante a Henry con la otra asía atrás a Randon.

-Si - Afirme con la cabeza sintiendo que mis sollozos se transformaban en olas de risas convulsivas, tape mi rostro un sin ver a aquel hombre, la cobardía aun me invadía haciéndome sentir un miedo tonto por lo que podría ver.

- Randon gracias, por todo muchacho no sabes lo que esto a significado para mi- Los brazos de Henry y de Randon se unieron dejándome en el medio de un abraso fraternal y lleno complicidad.

-Clare mírame, por favor necesito ver tus ojos - el color gris y celeste de mis ojos es lo que el quería comprobar, el casi plata que nos hacia tan iguales a Catalina y a mi, lo mire con miedo, de reojo mostrándole solo lo necesario sin fijarme demasiado en el.

-No, así no - pronto sus dedos rozaron mi barbilla obligándome a levantar la mirada hasta encontrarme con sus ojos azul cielo, era realmente hermoso, su piel era igual a la mía blanca, sus rizos eran dorados y caían sin mas sobre su hermoso rostro, era algo muy especial ver tu reflejo en el rostro de un hombre, una pequeñas arruguitas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos, las comisuras de sus labios rojos esbozaron una tímida sonría, sus manos me contuvieron , sentí sus labios tocar los míos en apenas un pequeño gesto lleno de amor y de paz, estaba completa, el era mi padre y detrás mío sosteniéndome en alto mi hermano.

-Te amo, te amo tanto, no sabes los días tan terribles que he pasado pensando en cuanto me podrías estar odiando, Clare jamás supe de ti, te lo juro jamás volví a saber de Catalina, la busque le escribí contrate a investigadores privados, rodie su mundo pero nada. Cariño no sabía, de verdad si hubiera enterado de ti jamás te hubiera podido dejar, pequeña eres mi hija y te amo más que a nada.

Como un discurso preparado por el miedo a que los nervios no le permitiesen declarar sus reales sentimientos Henry soltó atropelladamente las palabras dejándome entender en un minuto, que el es una victima de mas de la locura de mi madre. No nos encontró, Catalina me trajo de aquí para ya en mis primeros años de vida, luego los viajes tanto de ella como míos eran constantes, todos nuestros empleados tenían acuerdos de confidencialidad ni la CIA nos hubiera hallado si Catalina no lo deseaba.

-Clare ¿los dejo?- sentí un vacío abrirse en mitad de mi pecho, estaba asustada y mareada por toda la información que estaba recibiendo en ese momento. Pero la verdad es que no querría alejarme de Randon no lo soportaría. No ahora

-no _-_Si_ te vas me caigo _Un beso tardío callo en mi cuello, Randon estaba alejándose, dejándome medio en vilo, pero mi cuerpo no callo al piso, los brazos de Henry me sostenían, Randon rodio nuestros cuerpos para quedar del lado de Henry, se apoyo en su hombro para luego ser el envuelto por uno de los brazos.

El mundo entero se detuvo por un segundo, procesaba lentamente la situación, no se a ciencia cierta que fue lo que conversaron Randon y Henry hace una semana atrás, pero si presiento que fue algo mas profundo de lo que pude haber imaginado. Mi mente viajo hace una semana atrás cuando tubo lugar la famosa conversación, he visto a Randon menos de lo común creí que era por mi empeño en mantenerme ocupada, pero no, fue el que faltaba.

-¿me estoy perdiendo de algo? - la pregunta salio de mi boca sin darme por enterada, sentí un rubor subiendo por mi cuello para teñir mis mejillas, hace un mundo que no me sucedía algo así, creo que es por que mi cerebro fue mandado al infierno por mi corazón y mi sexto sentido.

-este no es un lugar apropiado, podemos ir a mi hotel para conversar mas tranquilos - Henry media sus palabras acariciaba con sigilo la curva de mi espalda mientras que con su otra mano mantenía apretado el hombro de Randon.

-Clare, ¿estas bien?- Por segunda ves en menos de 5 minutos Randon formulaba la misma pregunta, esta ves no pude contener mi verdadera respuesta, que rayos es todo esto, tengo 16 putos años, mi madre esta muerta, ¡tengo un padre!... Tengo un padre, que se conquisto a mi hermano, que compro la rapidez con la que salieron los exámenes, que fue novio de Catalina, esto no puede ser verdad las cosas así de buenas no existen, no en mi mundo, ni en mi línea del destino.

Todo esto tiene que tener un segundo propósito un transfondo que un no logro dilucidar, lo se no se como, pero lo se, me lamento al ver que mi sexto sentido no salto para apoyarme si no que fue el miedo el que avalo la teoría.

-No estoy bien, ¿¡como demonios puedes pensar que estoy bien Randon! - respire agita siendo sostenida aun por el ferio abraso de Henry- ¡No estoy bien! ¿Que es todo esto, de gracias muchacho? hasta donde pretendías ocultarme tus encuentros con el

Me solté de un tiron de Henry, me tambalee sobre los puñeteros tacones retrocediendo varios pasos hasta toparme con la puerta del auto, sin pensarlo dos veces me monte de un salto en el, y salí despedida en dirección al puto infierno.

Tenia la vista nublada por las lagrimas, pero me importo un pepino, seguí con mi carrera hasta llegar a la carretera, de hay tome la ruta que me llevaría hasta la playa, el único lugar que me saltaba a la mente, nuestra playa donde íbamos a dar una vuelta, es apenas un pequeño espacio con vista a un mar furioso.

No tome el tiempo ni el resguardo en bajar la velocidad, pise el acelerador a lo que mas daba, no quede contenta hasta ver los 180 marcados en el velocímetro, sabia que esto estaba mal, todo lo esta en mi vida. Ahora el mundo esta patas para arriba.

Al llegar a la orilla de la playa las ruedas del auto patinaron sobre la arena, me baje pisando en la nada se me doblaron los tobillos por los tacones, la desesperación me invadió el aire me faltaba la furia lleno cada fibra de mi ser, aquel lugar era precisamente donde debía estar.

El cielo cubierto por nubes grises, el mar ennegrecido la arena oscura y sin vida aparente, el poder del mar reflejado en lo fuerte del romper de las olas.

Me quite los tacones, y arrastre mi cuerpo hasta la orilla, mis pies tocaron la fría agua del mar, _renuévame, hazme sentir viva._

Una pequeña suplica en silencio, cerré mis ojos dejando escapar todas las lagrimas que un contenía, el recuerdo de los hermosos ojos almendrados de Catalina, su balie tortuoso lleno de una belleza inexplicable, una diva de proporciones, con esa mirada peligrosa y llena de significado, podía helarte la sangre como podía elevarte al cielo llenándote de su inconmensurable amor, aquel amor que en tan pocas ocasiones logre ser merecedora. A lo menos era algo conocido.

Que esta pasando ahora, Randon estaba coludido con este tipo, por que el me quería tanto si apenas me había conocido segundos atrás, como es que mi hermano me pudiera traicionar de esta manera, el sabia que Henry quería ser mi padre, que no quería firmar la emancipación, que todos los preacuerdos sobre mi futuro se los había pasado por donde no da el sol. _Mierda_

Mis lagrimas se confundían ahora con el agua salada que me bañaba, me deje mecer por las olas que venían e iban debajo de mi cuerpo sin vida, _Catalina ¿por que?_

Eran tantos los por que, ¿por que me dejaste sola, por que nos abandonaste, por que me privaste de un padre, por que me odiabas tanto, por que te fuiste así?, ¿_por que me dejaste?_

-¡Catalina! - Sin darme cuenta mi ira creció al punto de dejar escapar un grito desgarrado pronunciando el nombre de quien me dio y me quito todo lo que soy.

-Clare, por dios pequeña

Me deje desvanecer, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue Henry gritando mi nombre, sus brazos levantándome hasta quedar pegada a el, estar hay se sentían bien, aun que me costara admitirlo me reconfortaba su vos dulce, llena de seguridad, aun que entre sus capas de terciopelo se dejaran entre ver la preocupación y el dolor mezclándose en una inseguridad que se notaba no era propia de su personalidad.

Pronto sentí los brazos de Randon llenándome de calor, para entrar con migo aun entre sus brazos en la parte de atrás de un auto, el motor me aviso que no era el mío, este sonaba mucho mas ronco que el de mi honda Cívic.

-eres demasiado caprichosa, por que no esperaste a poder explicar Clare. - Abrí mis ojos algo perezosa, no sabia donde estaba, si sabia que era un cama por la mullida colcha, y la suave almohada, pero desconocía las paredes beige y el aroma a... ¿Henry? _¿Donde estoy?_


	2. la alegria si existe

-no la regañes, deja que despierte - ¿Henrry?

-que no la desperté esta despierta ya, lo que sucede es que no quiere abrir los ojos, perezosa abre de una buena ves los ojos jovensita, no sabes el susto que me he llevado con tigo corriendo sin licencia por todo el puto LA, en que estabas pensando Clare - aun que el regaño de Randon era contenido en comparación a lo que normalmente me regaña, al parecer para Henry era demasiado, con miedo a encontrarme con la cara de enfado de mi hermano, permanecí con los ojos cerrados esperando a que Henry ganara la batalla de ya déjala en paz.

-Clare - una pequeña suplica me gano, que tenia este hombre que me desarma con tanta facilidad.

Abrí los ojos por completo, la primera imagen con la que me tope fue con Randon agachado a mi altura, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, sus labios temblaban peligrosamente, en su iris azul ahora oscurecido por el enojo en ellos se reflejaba su preocupación, su decepción por mi y mis actitudes infantiles

Me sentí fatal el remordimiento empezó a comerme, pero las dudas me dejaban aun alerta, esa complicidad que compartían tan bien estos dos me deja fuera de lugar.

- Clare, son casi las dos de la tarde,dormiste unas dos horas aproximadamente, se que no has comido nada hoy, por favor - se acerco con una bandeja hasta mi, el aroma a frutas me lleno, junto con el café y la sopa caliente, un almuerzo completo estaba frente mio, Henry sostenía la bandeja esperando a que yo me levantara, no tenia deseos de moverme, me dolía todo y un peso en la espalda me estaba matando.

-no tengo hambre - casi desconozco mi vos, suena monótona y bacía ¿acaso soy un puto robot?

no de seguro son mis instintos de preservación en acción.

-¿Clare?- un regaño contenido de parte de Randon me dio el toque justo para hacerme explotar

-¿que? Dejen de pronunciar mi nombre como si se tratara de una virgen a la cual venerar ¿me podrían dejar en paz? - Todo lo mala que podría haber sido, salio de mi en ese momento, deje que notas de veneno puro se deslizaran por mis palabras.

Intente levantarme de aquella cama, pose un pie en piso cubierto por una pequeña alfombra roja, me puse de pie dándome cuenta que solo tenia puesta la camiseta blanca que llevaba bajo mi conjunto rojo de esta mañana, mis piernas estaban cubiertas por las pantys beige, me puse nerviosa al llevar mis manos hasta mis caderas comprobando que si llevaba bragas, si me acuerdo bien son rojas y no muy grandes que digamos.

Sentí el rubor subiendo por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome hervir la sangre, me senté de nuevo en la cama y me tape hasta el cuello, estaba enfadada con Randon lo mas seguro es que fuera el quien me había sacado la ropa.

- ¿que pasa con ustedes, hasta donde se pretender meter en mi vida? - la pregunta iba dirigida a los dos idiotas que intentaban apoderase de mi vida por completo

-¿Randon me permites un momento?- Henry intento hacer lo que nadie puede, alejar a mi hermano cuando me encuentro en problemas

-No, lo siento Henry pero Clare sabrá lo que debe saber, ya no podemos dejar que esa cabezota suya siga volando como un torbellino de ideas estúpidas, alocadas y sin ningún sentido - Randon se acercaba peligrosamente a medida que nombraba mis hermosas características, temblé de pies a cabeza, la ultima ves que había visto a Randon asi fue cuando me desapareci por dos días sin habisarle, cuando volvi, me dio la primera surra de mi vida, aun siento las nalgadas callendo como una lluvia sobre mi pobre retaguardia, nunca mas sali sin habisar donde estaba o sin reportarme cada par de horas, el ya hacia esto por lo que lo encontré bastante justo.

-Esta bien, respeto tu decicion - Henry parece ser un poco mas diplomatico, solo espero que lo que me tengan que decir no involucre que se gustan y son pareja. _Clare ya estas pensando estupideces._

_-_el día en que me contacto Randon senti que volvia a respirar, no sabes la inmenza cantidad de beces en las que intente contactar a tu madre, a medida que la conversación fue avanzando me di por enterado que había perdido a mi único gran amor - Henry se quebró en ese miso instante, observe en sus ojos el dolor, la angustia la desesperación a partes iguales, no me imagino perder el amor de tu vida y enterarte de esa forma, por teléfono con un extraño, la vos de Henry volvió a sonar en mis oídos esta ves un poco mas calmada, me había echo un ovillo llevándome las colchas hasta la nuca, _no podía ser tan estúpido el destino_.

-cuando, me entere de que tu madre ya no estaba, colgué el teléfono, nada podía importarme entonces, hasta que Randon volvió a llamar, conteste por inercia, lo primero que escuche fue una suplica _"Tiene una hija, debe conocer a la hija que tubo con Catalina"_

Sabia que mi hermano aria lo necesario para traer a Henry, pero jamas pensé en que afirmara la paternidad de aquel hombre tan rápido los ojos de mi hermanito estaban llenos de lagrimas otra ves, levante una mano temblorosa para alcanzar la suya, me sentí reconfortada al darme cuenta que el no retiraba su mano si no que la acercaba a la mía, frote suavemente con mi pulgar en círculos sobre el dorso de su gran mano, me concentre en el contraste de nuestras pieles, la mía blanca como la nieve y la de el morena y brillante, lo mire a los ojos buscando un ápice de odio por comportarme así, pero nada, el estaba entero, enfadado a punto de ponerme sobre sus rodillas, pero entero.

-en ese preciso instante, mi corazon muerto y sin ningun tipo de felisidad comenzo a latir otra ves, a esperanza de tener a una hija ademas de Ctalina me llenava de alegrias - Precia sincero con sus confeciones, no lo conocia lo sufeciente pero en su vos sus mobiminetos temblorosos y las lagrimas corriendo libres por su rostro, se notaba que era en un cien por sieno sincero y yo le creia

-con Randon seguimos combersando, no lo he dejado en paz, cada cinco minutos estoy preguntando ¿como estas? ¿que fue lo que hiciste hoy? Me proecupe por tu gran cantidad de actividades, me senti increiblemente orgulloso al saber que estabas en tercer año de finazas junto a Randon, me algre demaciado al saber que eras una talentocisima artista y bailarina clasica, eras lo ma marabilloso regalo que me pudo haber dado Catalina, despues de tanto desazon y tano dolor ahora estoy feliz ¡copleto! por que el destino te trajo hasta mi, junto a este marabilloso jovensito, a quien se ademas es como tu hermano y a quien yo estoy amando como un hijo

Deje que sus palabras calaran todo lo hondo que tubieran que hacerlo, me senti fatal. Ahora deceaba con toda mis fuerzas el abandonar mi estupido orgullo y caer en los brasos de aquel hombre _"Mi Padre"_

_-_tanto para Henry como para mi fue dificil ocultartelo, pero la verdad Clare es que no deceaba que te dañaras aun mas, por si los examenes salian negativos y tu te quedabas con la falsa esperanza de que Henry fuera tu padre, para mi fue como protegerte de un pisible dolor.

-ya se por que lo hicieron, ahora diganme ¿por que tan amigos ustedes dos?- mi vos era tranquila por primera ves en dias, estaba completamente tranquila, a salbo con aquellos dos hombres protegiendome de hasta un petalo de rosa pudiera golpiar mi piel

-Randon me ha contado mucha de tus facetas, varias historias. Nada compromtedor cariño, solo que me ha dicho lo marabillosa que eras y eso me ayudo a no dejare caer cualquier dia por tu casa para conocerte y ser tu padre Clare, es lo que quiero ahora,

-pero yo no- Me apresure a contestar, yo no queria un padre, solo queria mi vida o al menos eso creia hasta ahora.

-seré tu padre, por las buenas o por las malas, hay muchas cosas que deben cambiar en tu vida para bien, necesitas a alguien que se haga cargo de ti y de tus necesidades. - Quería demasiadas cosas paras ser un aparecido en mi vida.

-para eso tengo a mi hermano, no se preocupe que el puesto esta mas que tomado,ahora si me disculpa donde esta mi ropa, necesito irme a mi casa - Henry arrugo el ceño he hiso una seña a Randon, en ese preciso instante supe que no debí haber abierto mi bocota, no era necesario ¿para que hacer una estupidez como esa? si simplemente podía quedare callada y esperar a estar en pie para irme si así lo quería.

Randon abandono la lujosa habitación, me miro desde el marco de la puerta pero no se devolvió por mi, me dejo hay sola con Henry, con sus ojos regañandome en silencio, con su voz falsamente tranquila y su forma de ser que me desarmaban y me dejaban con ganas de volverme chiquita de nuevo, para caer entre sus brazos y dejar que mesa como a una nenita.

- Clare, vamos a conversar un par de temas, quiero que sepas que soy una persona honrada, sincera capaz de protegerte con mi vida de lo que sea, incluyéndote - Esa frase la había escuchado antes, fue en una obra del colegio, me quede admira con tan solo 7 años de una esbelta bailarina la cual decía las lineas, _te protegeré de todo incluyendo tu mal juicio._

_-_No quiero que creas que soy un especie de ogro, que viene a arrebatarte toda tu vida y tu existencia, se que te ha costado mucho que te dolió quedar sola tan pequeña, se que estas rodiada de siertos exsesos que debemos eliminar por completo...

Las palabras de Henry aun que llenas de buenas intenciones, lo unico que estaban logrando en mi era enojo ¿que mierda sabes tu, estirado ricachon de la ·$%&·$%&!

-crees saber mucho no es asi, sabias que tu amada Catalina murio de sobre docis por anfetaminas, sabias que se llenaba tanto de medicamentos que muchas beces no sabia ni como me llamaba, ¡sabias cuantas veces pase las navidades sola!- en ese punto mi vos era un grito acallado por las lagrimas que caían incesantes por mis mejillas - Dime un maldita cosa Morrison, sabias cuanto tiempo paso hasta que algún ser humano me abrasara con real amor, 13 putos años Morrison ¡13! Ni mi madre ni mi abuela, ni ninguna de las institutrices o niñeras que Catalina contrataba se ocupo de mi realmente, jamas tuve a una persona que me diera seguridad, salí a delante encerrándome entre libros y cursos de esto y lo otro, fue tanto mi tiempo libre de cariño que se 5 malditos idiomas ¡y se maldecir en cada uno de ellos! - Henry me observaba conmovido, sentí una nueva ola de rabia llenándome derochando odio que nunca sentí por mi madre

-no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es un maldito exceso Henry, exceso es tomar diez putas pastillas al día para funcionar, exceso es tener aun novio Gay que te provea aquellas pastillas, excesos Morrison, son no tener a nadie hasta los 13 ¡cuando conocí a Randon! Es el el único capaz de amarme sin ninguna complicación o condición de por medio. ¡Y tu¡ tu maldito Morrison tomaste lo único que tenia aun puro y hermoso en mi vida el amor de mi hermano, para ponerlo de tu lado ¡que las malditas circunstancias me traigan hasta esto, no significa que lo quiera!

Estaba fuera de mi, mi conciencia me mandaba señales de humo agotada de tanto esfuerzo por captar mi atención, mientras mi sexto sentido se tiraba las greñas en búsqueda de una explicación por mi comportamiento infantil y peligroso.

Aun sollozaba inconsolablemente, mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado, mis oídos me iban a reventar con pitido excesivamente molesto, mis piernas ya no me sostenían en pie, ni siquiera me acordaba de cuando fue que llegue a levantarme de la cama para deambular medio desnuda por la habitación frente a un extraño.

me caí sin mas, estaba preparada para que mis rodillas revivieran el golpe contra el piso, pero no llego nunca en ves de eso sentí las manos de Henry sosteniéndome por los hombros me abraso a su cuerpo, manteniendo me a salvo mientras recuperaba algo de control sobre mi cuerpo.

no se cuanto tiempo paso, solo se que estar entre sus brazos sintiéndome apoyada y protegida de todo el mundo me relajo. Los violentos sollozos que sacudían mi inerte cuerpo fueron pasando poco a poco, hasta que por fin mis pies decidieron reaccionar y sostenerme, en ese mismo instante me impulse con las pocas fuerzas que aun me quedaban para aferrarme al cuello de Henry y quedar con mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, se sentía tan bien, en todo el tiempo en que estuvimos así abrazados Henry permaneció en silencio, abrazándome y conteniendo me respetando cada una de mis lagrimas, conociendo que eran de un dolor real, no era un capricho, ni un berrinche, esto era puro dolor. Un click en mi cabeza me iso arrepentirme de cada acción que había echo este día.

Mi dolor, mis alertas de pánico todo era por que con la llegada de Henry, me había dado cuenta que ya no tengo a Catalina de lo que tanto escape me llego como una gran bofetada con un guante de metal, acepte que mi madre había muerto...

-lo siento - Mire a Henry de reojo y acepte lo que el quisiera para mi, ya sabia por que estaba tan amigo de Randon, se habían entretenido hablando de mi y eso es lo que los unía. También sabia lo que el había vivido, yo lo hice inumerables veces, Catalina te castigaba con su indiferencia cada ves que hacías algo malo, a mi me mandaba a algún país extraño y no la veía durante meses, no se que hizo Henry, pero si se que para Catalina fue tan grabe que no permitió verla otra ves mientras ella viviera.

-No tienes nada que sentir pequeña - mi corazón se paralizo al escuchar su vos estaba quebrada por su llanto, las lagrimas formaban surcos brillantes por su rostro me apresure algo temblorosa a apartarlas de su rostro, el me mio aun mas encariñado

-sabia que algo asi podía suceder, no es fácil aceptar de buenas a primeras lo que tu pasaste. - su vos me hacia sentir mejor, no se empecinaba en darme palabras de falso consuelo para que me callara pronto ya me había dejado llorar por mucho rato, solo quería que me sintiera bien.

-necesito hablar con Randon fui una terca con el - eso era en un cien por siento real, necesitaba a mi hermano.

-no es necesario aun, se que el esta igual de arrepentido que tu.

No comprendí la ultima parte y no tenia deseos de hacerlo, me quede en silencio, empece a sentir algo de de frió, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando mire el reloj me sentí pésimo había pasado dos horas entre mi berrinche y el llanto descontrolado, ya eran las tres y treinta de la tarde y tenia demasiada hambre.

- ¿aun esta en pie la invitación a almorzar? - quise aligerar un poco el ambiente y lo logre, Henry me sonrió y me levanto en sus brazos para dejarme en la cama, me arropo y deposito un beso dulce y cálido en mi frente, se dirigió hasta el teléfono que reposaba sobre una mesita arrimera color caoba junto a una hermosas dalias de un color mezclado entre el melocotón y el rosa pastel, eran mis favoritas me pregunto ¿quien se lo abra dicho?

Una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujo en mi rostro, me imaginaba cuantas horas se abra pasado Randon contándole como era y que me gustaba, supongo que es la primera ves en años en la que alguien le presta atencion a las historias que cuenta sobre nosotros.

Henry pidió una gran hamburguesa con papa fritas y refresco de cola, hace un siglo que no comía tanto y tan grasiento.

-de verdad tenias hambre - Henry rompió el silencio que se había formado dejándome en una cómoda burbuja de la cama y comida chatarra abrasada a Henry.

-si, creo que no había comido bien - Trate de desviar uno de los temas por lo que paliamos mas con Randon, la poca comida que ingiero

-por lo que me a contado Randon no comes prácticamente nunca ¿que hay de cierto en eso? - Henry lo dijo lo mas calmado posible aun que en sus ojos y en su tono se dejaba entre ver la preocupación por esa pequeña parte de mi.

No duermo ni como casi nada, esto se debe a mi ayuda personal, no es que sea como Catalina y me trague diez diferentes drogas al mismo tiempo, simplemente uso una, el Mentix ni siquiera se retiene la receta y sirve para enfocarte aun que el efecto secundario sea casi no poder soportar comida alguna o dormir solo unas cinco horas diarias, como máximo, ademas de eso que personalmente no me incomoda el resto de mi vida es bastante buena con mi pequeña ayuda.

-casi nada, es una exageración - le afirme segura de mi pequeña mentira blanca ¿para que preocuparle mas? ademas aun lo tenia la confianza necesaria, como para tener que darle algún tipo de explicación

-si, creo que estaba exagerando ¡si has comido mucho! como diez papas y un cuarto de tu pollo, sin contar que te has bebido medio baso de cola eso es mucho - Henry se burlo de mi tonta forma de mentir, si tienes la evidencia en frente mejor calla, me sonreí sonrojada por verme atrapada, Henry me sonrió de vuelta y se acerco mas a mi para darme una papa en la boca, la abrí reticente ya estaba casi llena, pero para mi mala suerte el me obligo a comer casi todo el plato que había frente mio. quede repleta pero me sentía bien

-ya comiste, ya lloraste, ya te desahogaste. ¿No es así? - la vos de Randon me lleno el huequito que faltaba en mi corazón. Hay veces en las que no puedo estar demasiado tiempo lejos de el, ahora mas que nunca lo necesito cerca

-hujum - lo mire con mis mejores ojitos de cachorrito en medio del desierto, para poder ablandarlo un poco, y lo logre me sonrió con sus blancos dientes y esta ves la sonrisa le llego hasta los ojos.

-hola Henry. - Mi hermanito saludo a Henry con cierto recelo, de seguro no le gusta que aya alguien mas a cargo mio, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse por lo que me he dado cuenta Randon es tambien un hijo para Henry y lo une a que es como mi hermano.

- hola hijo - Me quede boquiabierta ¿ escuche bien, hijo?

-me alegra que ya hubieran resuelto el pequeño impas- En ese momento una sombra osurecio los ojos azules de mi hermanito, se veía triste como si estuviera apunto de ¡no! ¡de dejarme ir! Al parecer Henry observo lo mismo así que lo corto en seco.

-No te atrevas a terminar esa frase jovensito. - Henry se levanto dejándome con frió así que me acurruque un poco mas contra las subes cobijas. Randon di un paso atrás algo agobiado.

-yo, yo ¿como sabes lo que iba a decir? - Henry lo abraso y le planto un beso en la mejilla, para volver a abrasarlo aun mas furete, los brazos de Randon colgaban flasidos a ambos costados de sus piernas, y en algun segundo recordaron estar vivos y se aferraron a la camisa de Henry.

-por que te he aprendido a conocer, lo siento pero te quiero pedir una ultima cosa - Henry dio una vuelta en su dialogo de seguro no dio cuenta que lo que había en su cabeza no había salido de hay

-¿si? - Randon apenas hablaba el también esta emocionado, había pasado por tanto como yo lo que el no se permitió ser débil y darlo a demostrar como yo.

-quiero que seas mi hijo, como Clare, se que son hermanos aun que no consanguinios se declaran como tales, por favor Randon déjame ser tu padre

No se necesitaba respuesta las lagrimas de alegría de mi hermanito eran suficiente ¡si quiero! todos llorábamos pero esta ves no era de dolor era de pura alegría.

Si se puede tener una vida mas feliz, aun que todo lo que te llevo a ella estuviera mal fue lo que te dejo darte cuenta de lo que tienes hoy es mas que bueno.

Aclaracion

este no es un fic pero lo publique aqui por que no se interpretar otras plataformas, se me hace mas sencillo.

todos los personajes me pertenecen, les pido disculpas a los fanaticos de crepusculo por ocupar el nombre de la saga, pero es la que mas me identifica, espero sepan comprender.

Aun que si se le podria describir como un music fic, habran canciones que se pondran aqui como si fueran autoria de la protagonista, si aparece algun artista el cual les guste les pido mil disculpas no voy a lucrar con ellas ni tampoco me perteneceran, eso lo pondre en claro en la empezada de cada fic

muy bien aquí los dejos espero subir otro cap pronto


	3. ¿como se hace?

Henry POV

Ya hace dos se manas que llegamos a NY, mis niños están felices en su nueva universidad, Columbia los acepto sin ningún problema, sobre todo después de recibir una pequeña donación de parte de Morrison Inc. Soy dueño de la mas grande constructora de NY, mi hermano James también lo es, pero el prefiere los restorán, así que se dedico a eso la industria de la entretención y la buena comida.

Un fuerte estornudo me saco de mis ensoñaciones, por decima tercera ves hoy escuche Clare estornudar y solo son las 12 am, ha estado casi todos los días en el piano tocando una canción bastante linda, de ves en cuando saca una alegre melodía y una que otra palabra se le entiende, de pronto baja a ver a Randon lo molesta un poco y luego viene a esconderse detrás mío, yo la protejo aun que es tonto, lo hago de su hermano.

Otro estornudo y me estoy preocupando otra ves, Randon me conto de lo difícil que es lograr que mi pequeña valla al medico, llevo casi dos días insistiendo en que valla, pero ella se reúsa. La amenace con llevarla arrastrando pero se fue a esconder tras su hermano, Randon me suplico con la mirada y lo deje `pasar solo por no hacerla llorar, ya había estado a punto de hacerlo en un par de ocasiones, es increíble lo mucho que afecta a Clare un regaño.

Hace un par de días la regañe por salir sin avisar, solo había salido a comprar un chocolate algún almacén cercano, pero aun así debía decir donde iba solo tiene 16 años y es un mínimo de respeto hacia el resto, la regañe suave pero firme, Clare se quedo petrificada Randon llego a abrasarla pero yo se lo impedí con un gesto severo. Randon entendía de inmediato solo con un pequeño gesto, se alejo a regañadientes y se situó detrás de su hermanita protegiéndola, Yo me acerque enojado le di un palmada suave en la mano y la regale como a una nenita hasta yo me sentí tonto en ese momento pero fue lo que me nació

_-no volverás a salir sin avisar, ¿entendido?_

_-si pa..papi _

Así me decía Clare cuando yo estaba regañándola _papi_, no importaba si el resto del día me decía Henry siempre cuando se sentía en problemas, se desarmaba y me llamaba papi, era algo hermoso, aun que me gustaría que fuera mas como su hermano y me digiera papa siempre.

Randon fue mas sencillo el me conto lo que había pasado con su padre como maltrataba a el y a su madre, me dieron ganas de matarlo si no fuera por que ya lo estaba lo hubiera echo, el y su madre fallecieron hace cinco años atrás en un accidente de auto ocasionado por su padre, el también tiene una vida muy dura, pero en ves de meterse en gangas y problemas se transformo en un estudiante muy exitoso si hasta entro con dos años de adelanto a la universidad.

Yo me empecine en hacerle sentir querido otras ves. Abrasas, besos y cariños cuando pasaba por mi lado, en mas de una ocasión se a quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo cuando nos sentamos a ver el futbol, termina arrimándose a mi lado carga su gran cuerpo sobre el mío y termina así arrullado con suaves caricias en su cabello, y en su espalda, fue así como empezó a llamarme papa cada ves mas seguido.

La primera ves quede helado, Clare abrió los ojos como platos pero intento disimular sin mucho éxito su sorpresa ante esa palabra, estábamos en la cocina y me pidió la sal así de simple.

_-papa ¿me pasas la sal? _

a mi me tembló la mano mientras le acercaba la sal a Randon

-_aquí esta hijo, toma _- No soy muy original pro quería que supiera que había recibido muy bien su nuevo nombre para mi, _papa me encantaba esa palabra._

A mis 36 años no me había propuesto jamás el tener un hijo, si he tenido bastantes parejas, ninguna me lleno por completo, ninguna era como mi Catalina. Y ahora me veía con una hija de 16 y un hijo de 19 años, ambos muy talentosos he inteligentes.

Otro estornudo me hiso saltar, _y ya se acabo esa niña ira a medico aun que fuera la ultima cosa que haga en mi vida_.

-Clare ven aquí ahora - Use mi nueva vos de papa, no era de mando ni como la que usaba con mis empleados al momento de llamarles la atención, en esta vos de papa era un regaño bañado en amor, eso era lo que me movía a protegerlos y a cuidarlos de todo el amor que sentía por ellos, a los dos por igual.

-ya voy papi - hay estaba otra ves ya se sintió atrapada, los pasos acallados por sus pantuflas sobre el piso de madera se fueron acercando, hasta que llego hasta el sillón de mi despacho donde yo estaba sentado.

-vístete iremos a la clínica - Clare, me miro algo extrañada.

- a la clínica, pero ¿para que? - intento hacerse la desentendida

- para que te vean es obvio que estas resfriada y que no es nada pasajero llevas esturando dos días.

-tal ves sea alergia a algo, hace mucho que no venia a NY y es obvio que puede haber algo que me haga estornudar - intento persuadirme, pero ya veía como se deslizaba del asunto así que tendría que ser a la fuerza, me levante del sillón y camine muy resuelto hasta ella, si no quería entender por las buenas lo aria por las malas.

-Clare tienes exactamente 10 minutos para estar lista en el auto

la gire por los hombros pasando a rosar la piel de su cuello, al contacto estaba caliente, le había subido la fiebre, me apresure a poner la mano sobre su frente, como lo aria mi madre, ella se quedo quieta y espero a ver que es lo que estaba haciendo

-¿que haces? - Clare me pregunto intrigada frente a mi reacción

-veo si tienes fiebre, y si la tienes ahora vamos

La jale de un brazo subí corriendo con ella hasta su habitación, para cambiarle la ropa busque por un instinto siego a mi hijo, pero recordé que Randon había salido a dar una vuelta con una nueva amiga, creo que se quería sanar de amor de Sandra, es una lastima que terminara con ella, pero la chica no entendió por que su novio prefería irse a vivir con su amiga a NY que quedarse con su novia en LA, Obvio no sabia lo que era una familia de verdad una en la que no importan las sangres solo importan el amor la confianza ye el cuidado mutuo, como en toda relación hay que cuidarla.

-Me voy a mi habitación, no quiero ir a ninguna parte - La Clare, caprichosa y que no escucha estaba al mando ahora... ya la había conocido y no era nada agradable.

-iras, no es una discusión sobre si te gusta o no, es simple debes ir aun medico, estas con calentura y estornudas - La regañe pero esta ves no funciono tan rápido

-o por favor, me he cuidado sola desde que tengo 13 por favor déjame en paz Morrison, estoy bien

Esa falta de respeto sentencio su suerte, le di dos fuertes nalgadas, haciéndola pegar dos pequeños grititos, se llevo la mano a la colita para frotarse la picadura que le quedo, sus ojos estaban asustados y sorprendidos a la ves, debía hacerlo ella me aria caso sobre todo en un tema tan delicado.

-entra a tu cuarto, te vistes y punto ¿me entendiste? – le di tres fuertes palmadas mas para reforzar el mensaje, Clare se puso roja, al parecer de rabia por que me miro algo enojada, entro a su cuarto y cerro la puesta con una fuerza incensaría, la deje solo para no aplazar mas el tema de un medico pronto, pasaron 20 minutos y mi niña aun no salía de su habitación, entre sin tocar y m encontré con mi hija echa un obillito encima de la cama.

Mi princesita tenia la fiebre por las nubes y temblaba descontroladamente, le quite un mechón empapado en sudor de su carita, ya estaba demasiado mal de seguro el encontrón con migo termino de desatarle la calentura, seria muy irresponsable sacarla de casa así de enferma sobre todo tomando en cuenta que estamos en otoño en NY y afuera esta helando, y ya casi llueve.

-Clare cariño, despierta - Le hable lo mas suave y calmado que pude, el controlar mi vos es un don me sirve mas que nada para realizar buenos negocios, sonar frio calmado confiado aun que por dentro me este muriendo de mido, como en ese momento que se supone que deba hacer con una niña casi delirando e fiebre y sin poder salir con ella.

-Papi, Randon - Clare nos llamaba entre sus delirios, era increíble lo fuerte que le subió la fiebre a mi niña.

-cielo, estoy aquí soy papi, estoy con tigo tranquila. - Un nombre salto me salto a la mente en ese momento, el Oliver un amigo de la infancia y también habíamos asistido a la universidad durante un tiempo juntos

-papi, me duele - Clare se llevo la mano al estomago y luego ala garganta

Reaccione en un segundo, al fiebre la estaba haciendo vomitar, corrí con ella hasta le baño, le puse boca abajo en la bañera hay mi pequeña dejo ir todo lo que había ingerido desde el día anterior aun que no fuera demasiado. Deje el agua de la ducha correr tome la ducha teléfono y la active para dejar ir por el desagüe lo que mi pequeña había botado.

-Pa... pa...papii me duele

-ya esta tranquila Clare, ya esta mi pequeña vamos te quedaras en la cama mientras yo voy por el doctor

Deje a mi pequeña boca abajo en la cama, partí derecho a mi despacho donde había dejado mi celular, busque desesperado el numero de Oliver lo encontré casi de inmediato, marque llamar y gracias al cielo me contesto de inmediato

-ha.. ha.. halo, Oliver gracias a Dios, tengo una emergencia a mi hija Clare, ella empezó estornudando y luego la fiebre y ahora vomita, no se que hacer por favor amigo ven. - No respire mientras explicaba la situación a un confundido Oliver

-¿tu hija? pero si tu no tienes hijos. Hombre ¿te encuentras bien? - De inmediato recordé que aun había gente que no se enteraba de la reciente paternidad, así que me apresure a explicarle lo mas resumido que pude

-Clare y Randon son mis hijos no lo sabia hasta unas semanas, pero eso no importa ahora están con migo y no se que hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

-¡son dos! , demonios trabajas rápido.

-¡Oliver!

-estoy ahí en diez minutos aun vives en la misma casa ¿no es así?

-si, si por favor apúrate

-estoy cerca tranquilo, ya estoy cerca.

Corrí hasta la entrada deje la puerta abierta, subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que me lo permitieron mis piernas, llegue hasta Clare, quien tenia el pelo mojado tanto sudar frio, su pecho subía y bajaba lento, la di vuelta, ya no importaba si volitaba yo estaría aquí para ayudarla.

-Cariño ya viene el medico, estará aquí en unos minutos, te amo mucho Clare

-papi, me duele - las palabras salían arrastradas con una vos rasgada y cansada, Clare estaba mal y no sabia por que empeoraba tan rápido.

Deje pasar los minutos intranquilo, para entretenerme observaba los ojos fuertemente cerrados de mi pequeña, apartaba de su rostro unos risos rebeldes que se empecinaban por estar pegados a su rostro, las manitas de Clare buscaban instintivamente las mías.

Mire el reloj de mi celular comparándolo con la hora de la llamada que hice a Oliver, ya estaba por llegar.

-¡Henry! - La vos de Oliver me saco de mi burbuja de preocupación.

-¡estoy arriba! - le grite y sin querer le produje un daño a mi princesita, debí moderar el volumen de mi vos ella se retrajo en gesto de incomodidad.

-Ho dios, yo esperaba una bebe, es una chica. Que edad tiene - Oliver entro con su maletín negro

-16 los cumplió recién. - le explique conteniendo las lagrimas, para mi si era un bebe, era mi bebe

- es grande, déjame revisarla

Oliver saco de su maletín, un estetoscopio, un termómetro y un par de luces y paletas de esas que te meten en la boca, lo situó todo en la mesita de noche de Clare, empezó a tomarle la temperatura y a revisar todos sus signos vitales, se sonrió y luego me miro divertido

-¿y le ha llegado el periodo? - la pregunta me dejo perplejo, no lo sabia

-no lo se - respondí decepcionado de mi, debería saber todo sobre ellos.

-tranquilo Henry, donde esta su baño o sus set de aseo. - le señale el baño y me abrase a mi mismo enojado por no saber responder bien

Oliver entro al baño y salió recorrió la habitación abriendo cajones y hasta que encontró lo que quería, su set de aseo de hay saco una cajita azul con la inscripción tampax, los conocía había tenido muchas mujeres y casi todas las usaban.

-bueno esto me lo confirma - Oliver parecía muy entretenido con mi cara de preocupación, yo solo lo miraba ceñudo a mi lado estaba la niña de mis ojos volando en fiebre y el riéndose

- haber, lo que le pasa en si no es serio, por que es fácil y casi automático de sanar, pero lo que lo provoco es serio

-te puedes explicar

-Clare, tiene 16 años se nota alta pero muy delgada, si a eso le sumamos su periodo, nos da como resultado una descompensación. no es una grabe que la valla a botar al hospital, pero si lo es lo suficientemente grabe como para bajarle las defensas al mínimo.

-aun no entiendo

- veras, ¿cuanto mide Clare? - no sabia para donde iba pero respondí mas o menos

-como uno setenta y dos mas o menos

-cuanto pesa según tu

-unos 50 kg la ultima ves que la tome en brazos parecía muy liviana.

-exacto, te puedo apostar lo que desees a que come como canario anoréxico, y si no me equivoco por su complexión atlética hace mas ejercicios que cualquiera de la familia, te apuesto que duerme poco y esta todo el día en actividades exigentes

-si, que te crees adivino o doctor

-medico, amigo y un medico que esta acostumbrado a ver cosas así, Clare tiene un desorden alimenticio no es anorexia, no hay caries y se nota sana, lo que si hay es falta de apetito y sobre exigencia física, apenas come lo necesario para poder quemar.

-aun no te entiendo

-si ella no come bien, no hay buen combustible para el cuerpo, su cuerpo se agota y cualquier pequeño dolor alergia o periodo se transforma en un enfermedad grabe que avanza rápido.

-todo la fiebre, los estornudos, los vómitos¿ son por el periodo?

-si y no, el desmallo que sufrió y el que actualmente sufre es por el periodo, los estornudos se deben a un reacción alérgica de seguro a un limpiador n crema o un aerosol, los vómitos es gracias a la fiebre y la fiebre amigo, es por que tubo un momento de estrés o por que estaba llorando eso lo pudo provocar cualquier cosa incluso un dolor de cabeza.

-y que vas a hacer.

-pues...

Oliver se movió ágil hasta su maletín, de hay saco un pequeño frasquito de esos café oscuro que yo ya creía que no existían, echo un poquito en un trapito blanco y lo puso frente a la nariz de mi pequeña, ella se levanto de una con los ojos muy abiertos y tomando un gran respiro como si volviera a la vida.

-Clare cariño aquí esta papa tranquila mi niña - me apresure a tomar su mano e intentar calmarla, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, a Clare se le veían sendas ojeras como dos manchones grises bajo sus hermosos ojos que ahora se parecían mas a mi color que al de Catalina.

-papi, me duele - así eso me lo a dicho como tres veces iba a abrir la boca cuando Oliver interrumpió en seco

-hola Clare soy el doctor Oliver amigo de tu padre, cariño me podrías decir que es lo que te duele exactamente

Mi pequeña me observo asustada y apretó aun mas mi mano.

-me - carraspeo un poco para que su vos saliera un poco mas clara - me duele el vientre bajo y la cabeza. - mi pequeña se llevo la mano a los lados donde dijo que le dolían a mi se me partió el alma por no saber que hacer con eso.

-bueno, te adre algo para bajarte la fiebre y que también te quitara el dolor de tu vientre y tu cabeza, ¿bueno Clare? - Oliver empezó a sacar un estuche plateado que venia envuelto en un pañito verde lo saco de hay y lo abrió dentro había una jeringa lo que parecía ser alcohol y algodón una gasita y unos parches, volvió a introducir la mano en el vendito maletín de Merlín por que nos e cuantas cosas podía tener hay dentro juraría que en cualquier instante sacaría a una enfermera de hay. Saco unas ampollas y las dejo junto con lo otro en la mesita de noche me mi princesa.

Clare me observaba nerviosa, retorcía uno de sus risos en sus pequeñas manita y la otra la apretaba aun mas en la mía, yo l sonreía intentando calmarla u que por dentro estaba muy nervioso que se supone que le diga a mi hija no te preocupes no te dolerá, si yo personalmente le tengo terror a las agujas.

-Muy bien Clare, necesito que des vuelta y que bajes tus pantalones hasta la mitad por favor - Oliver era muy profesional lo decía como lo mas normal del mundo, pro a mi y a Clare nos dejo un poco descolocados, como mi pequeña princesa no se movía tuve que actuar yo.

-Vamos cariño, solo será un piquete - Clare me miro con los ojos muy abiertos dejando ver su miedo por las agujas, creo que hereditario

-papi, eso no es una aguja es una maldita lanceta ¡por favor hay pastillas! - Mi hermosa princesa y su boquita, Oliver me observo con reproche emanando por cada poro de su cuerpo, aun que también había comprensión por la situación.

-hay pastillas, pero no para tu caso, necesito bajar tu fiebre ya estas en 41 ya vomitaste lo poco que tenias dentro y a demás no tienes las defensas ni las energías para soportar mas tiempo de lo necesario la fiebre. - Oliver la regaño llenando la jeringa golpeo l contenido y saco un poco dl contenido expulsando todo el posible aire que se quedaba dentro.

-pero, por favor eso duele. - Clare suplicaba esta ves aplastándose mas asía abajo intentando no ser alcanzada por la jeringa

-Clare ya es mas que suficiente, date vuelta, vamos o yo te ayudare - soné frio rudo y muy stricto, ese era mi tono de papa en su máxima expresión

-pero, papi - la ultima palabra sonó como una suplica, no pude evitar sonreír ante su infantil cambio, cuando la conocí rezaba ser una total adulta.

-No, esto es por tu bien hija.

Algo pareció entender mi ultima frase, Clare cerro los ojos y se dio vuelta bajando un poco sus pantalones y llevándose con ellos sus pequeñas braguitas, Oliver sonrió satisfecho, se acerco confiado me tuve que separar de mi niña para dejar trabajar tranquilo a Oliver, los ojos castaños de mi amigo se enfocaron en una marquita roja con la forma de mis dedos en la parte superior del trasero de mi niña.

-Creo que ya s lo que provoco la fiebre.

-ya estaba con fiebre - me apresure a aclarar, el me sonrió divertido y nodiando aplico alcohol en la zona y enterró la aguja sin mas, Clare soltó un quejido acallado por la almohada que abrasaba fuerte, yo me tense casi de inmediato, cuando ya estaba todo el liquido dentro, saco la aguja limpio y puso una bandita rosa.

-Ya esta, ahora te sacare un poco de sangre para hacer unos estudios.

-¡NO! - Clare se dio vuelta subiendo de un tirón sus pantalones azules, me miro aterrorizada y esta ves para mi también fue suficiente.

-creo que eso lo podemos hacer mañana iremos a tu consulta. - Intente persuadir a mi amigo aun que sabia que no era de mis mejores ideas yo conocía a Oliver y el no se rendía cuando se trataba de darle un tratamiento aun paciente.

-me temo que en e estado en el que se encuentra tu hija Henry seria una total irresponsabilidad casi una negligencia así que estira tu brazo Clare te prometo ser rápido, esto no te dolerá casi nada, te lo prometo.

Clare, estiro el brazo, Oliver iso lo suyo, yo no mire me sentí pésimo pero no pude.

-Ya esta, muy bien Clare, tomaras estas pastillas hoy - Oliver saco de sus súper maletín sin fondo unas pastillas y un jarabe.

-el jarabe es para el apetito, tomaras dos cucharadas cada cuatro horas para que comas, las pastillas moradas son para el dolor de cabeza solo en caso de que vuela, las amarillas son para la fiebre cada ocho horas y las verdes son para empezar a bajar el nivel del mentix que tienes en el cuerpo. A si y estas - Oliver levanto un frasco pequeño que juro le había visto antes a Clare, lo vatio frente a mi niña y lo escondió en su chaqueta. - Me lo llevo yo.

-pero, pero que es lo que cree que hace esas pastillas son recetadas

Clare se defendió, medio desesperada al ver como se llevaban sus pastillas, yo no comprendía mucho hasta que reconoci la palabra Mentix, ese era una pastilla que usaban en la universidad cuando James estaba en casi el termino de su carrera, a el se las ofrecieron, me consulto y yo a Oliver y si mal no recuerdo esas pastillas son muy adictivas, si las tomas un par de veces no hay problema, pero si lo haces en forma continua no hay vuelta atrás te haces dependiente.

-Clare, hay algo que me quieras explicar - hable duramente a mi niña estaba enfadado y cada ves mas irritado al pensar en todo lo que le pudo haber pasado por tomar las dichosas pastillas

-no, son algo mío no tengo por que dar explicaciones -No se donde se fue mi pequeña Clare pero si sabia que había dejado de reemplazo a la Clare insoportablemente caprichosa y llena de contestaciones.

- Henry, lo siento pero me debo ir, aquí ya esta todo controlado, tranquilo no le sucederá nada. Ya esta perfectamente bien.

- te acompaño hasta la puerta - en la vos de mi amigo sentía un trasfondo que no me quería comentar frente a Clare.

-si, claro muy bien vamos, chao Clare, nos veremos mañana en la tarde.

-adiós - Clare se comporto grosera se dio media vuelta y se tapo hasta la cara.

Bajamos las escaleras bastante mas tranquilos, y a lo menos yo mas lleno de enojo y ganas de darle la versión completa de lo que le di a mi pequeña caprichosa hace unos instantes. Acompañe a Oliver hasta su auto, el se detuvo por un momento y me dio un fuerte abraso, tomo mi hombro y lo apretó reconfortándome un poco al ver que tenia a alguien que me apoyaba

- es un viaje muy duro el de criar a una adolecente, me imagino como será con dos, pero no te preocupes por este himpas, con las muestras de sangre veré los daño que podría tener Clare aun que me atrevería a decir que es casi nulos.

-Gracias amigo, me salvaste, no sabia que hacer y tu llegaste y solucionaste todo. - esa frase la dije ofuscado, debería saber todo y me pondré a estudiar todo con respecto a como ser padre de una adolecente rebelde.

-es mas sencillo cuando tienes practica, mi hijo ya tiene 14 y me lleva loco, gracias a dios se frena cuando aplico algo de disciplina.

-crees que esto esta bien, digo ya estamos en una época diferente, ya no es como cuando nosotros éramos jóvenes - Hice la pregunta que mas me tenia intrigado, si solo era yo el que quería tomar a mis retoños y darles un par de nalgadas para corregir su mal comportamiento.

Los ojos castaños de Oliver y sus sonrisa de un millón de dólares me alejaron de que todo esto de la disciplina era malo, en su mirada se leía perfecto si debes hacer aselo.

- no es lo recomendable para cada mala actitud que tengan , pero si funciona para fines mas grabes como este. Y si Clare merece mínimo un par de buenas nalgadas, no tan solo por su actitud, si no por la mentira ocultar una dependencia tan grande, y si lo hiso es por que sabe que es algo malo.

-si creo que tienes razón, aun que siento que me parte el alma cuando tengo que regañarlos, o debo darles un par de nalgadas.

-estoy seguro de eso, a mi me pasa lo mismo, su llanto es lo peor que puede escuchar un padre, pero es algo que se debe hacer, mira si no tuvieran el recuerdo de que eso no se hace, no serian buenos adultos, además mi padre me dio unas cuantas y no estoy ni traumado ni soy un maltratador, debes diferenciar entre un maltrato físico de los cuales yo no estoy de acuerdo a una surra por portarse mal.

No puede evitar reírme, aun me acuerdo cuando estábamos en la universidad y Oliver había llegado en un par de ocasiones con los ojos rojos y sentándose medio de lado en los duros pupitres, compartimos un semestre juntos en finanzas lo tomo para encaminarse bien en el tema de sus negocios, con lo de la clínica y su patrimonio familiar.

- ¿de que te ríes Morrison? - me pregunto "enfadado"

-de nada, solo me acordaba de cuando tomaste ese semestre en finanzas, y llegabas casi semana por medio con el trasero adolorido - volví a soltar una carcajada por los recuerdos.

-¿a si? que bueno, mira que yo me acuerdo latente de tus mañanas domingueras en las que llegabas al club ¿te acuerdas cierto? por que yo si, me acuerdo de cuando no podías comer sentado, por que no llegabas a casa cuando te empecinabas por conquistar a alguna chica y la sacabas por todo NY con tus ID falsas - Oliver tenia ese brillo de antaño en los ojos, si era verdad lo hacia todo eso, lo hacia antes de conocer a mi Catalina, después de eso me fui de casa y no volví a recibir un regaño o una palmada, me había convertido en un hombre frio a punta de dolor.

-si, me acuerdo. Y no estoy traumado tampoco, sabia que era por mi bien y que me lo merecía por hacerle pasar un susto a mis pobres padres.

-si, todos pasamos por esas actitudes lo bueno es pararlas a tiempo. - Oliver termino la conversación con esa ultima reflexión, su bíper sonó y como siempre tubo que salir corriendo en dirección a la clínica.

Yo volví mas relajado a la casa, ya Clare estaba mejor. dormía plácidamente, la fiebre parecía estar cediendo y ya respiraba mas tranquila, sus carita acunada por sus risos dorados iguales a los míos, se pegaban a su rostro, saque algunos y los acomode hacia tras de su cabeza, me quede pendiente de una pequeña cicatriz, se notaba antigua era redonda como si fuera de una piedrecita, apenas se notaba y tenias que poner real atención ara ver su forma.

Me di cuenta de algo, cuando yo era mas joven mi madre sabia de cada marquita en mi cuerpo o en el de James. Sabia cuando nos cambiaba la actitud, cuando teníamos algún problema. ella lo sabia todo y bueno hasta el dia d hoy lo sabe todo le basta con mirarme un rato para saber que es lo que me agobia.

Mi padre por otra parte, era mi centro de confianza, cuando me gustaba una chica corría a contárselo, el siempre nos dio esa confianza si tenia algún problema y no sabia como solucionaros corría hasta el, y cuando no lo hacia terminaba metido en tremendos problemas.

Me di cuenta que no les había dado esa confianza necesaria en mi, mis padre me lo recercaban a cada instante, _si tienes algún problema puedes confiar en nosotros_, y yo sabia que era así, pero ahora no me e fijado demasiado en mis hijos, me e metido en las finanzas de mis empresas y prácticamente no paso tiempo en casa, salgo a la oficina temprano en la mañana y ya no vuelvo hasta pasadas las cinco de la tarde, de hay me ocupo del resto de los papeleos que puedan quedar. Me confié demasiado en que ambos son grandes y se saben cuidar prácticamente solos, y fue así como los he dejado casi solos.

Los dejo ir a la universidad casi todo el día, Randon con su Kun Fu y sus chicas, y ahora quería jugar futbol. Por otro lado estaba Clare ella y sus múltiples actividades, puede estar todo el día haciendo esto y lo otro, bueno ya se por que, solo espero que restringiendo las pastillas Clare pueda ser un poco mas calmada con su ritmo de vida, ir a fiestas tener mas amigos y tal ves un novio y no pasársela dentro de su burbuja exclusiva de solo tengo mi hermano y ahora mi padre.

A diferencia dde Randon Clare se encierra en una caparazón emocional, ella no entabla conversaciones amenas con otras personal no por que no tenga tema o sea apática, simplemente se cierra a conocer gente nueva, espero que se le pase pronto.

Acaricie el rostro de mi angelito, _la que te espera cuando despiertes te juro no podrás sentarte en una semana_. Eso me recordó a Randon aun no llama y eso es extraño en el, verifique la hora son las cinco treinta salió a las diez aproximadamente, donde abra ido no ha llamado dese que salió.

Me levante del lado de Clare tome los medicamentos que había dejado Oliver y me los lleve yo los administraría, le plante un beso en la frente a mi pequeña y salí de ahí cerrando la puerta muy despacio, baje hasta mi despacho en el cajón con llave guarde los remedios, saque mi celular y marque a mi hijo perdido.

-_deje su mensaje en buzón de vos _- Creo que marque unas siete veces ya a la octava echaba humo por las orejas, que se a creído este muchachito que no contesta mis llamadas, deje un mensaje en buzón de vos y aun que intente sonar calmado mi tono de papa me traiciono y soné tomo lo amenazador que tenia que sonar.

-Randon Morrison, mas te vale llamar apenas escuches este mensaje ¡o tu trasero lo lamentara!.

Corte el teléfono enojado, intente controlarme, lo mas seguro es que en este clima no tenga señal, me calme pensando en eso y decidí come algo no había almorzado con todo el tema de Clare, también me acorde que ella no había comido nada y que además, había devuelto todo lo que tenia dentro.

-llegue a la cocina y me sentí perdido, en las ultimas semanas Clare Y Randon habían cocinado, la servidumbre fue expedida por mi niña ella hace casi todo y Randon no se queda atrás, se les nota a ambos que están acostumbrados a cuidarse solos a cocinarse y tener su casa limpia y ordenada por ellos mismos, yo no pude evitar mi orgullo en el momento en que decidí quedarme solo von Liz para limpiar la casa mas profundo y para limpiar la ropa, cocinaba muy de ves en cuando solo cuando los chicos estaban muy cansados, y se iba a las dos de la tarde.

Me resigne y tome una guía de restorán que había dejado Clare para mi en la cocina, ella sabia que a mi no me agradaban las ollas así que me las dejo para que no me muriera de hambre cuando ellos no estuvieran, me sonreía por la ironía de la situación mi pequeña e dejaba preparado todo para que yo no muriera de hambre, cuidándome pero ella no era capaz de ingerir bocado y se despreocupaba por completo de su bienestar, acaso será por que no tiene a nadie que se preocupe de eso, Esculle en un montón de ocasiones casi dos veces por día a Randon regañar a Clare por no comer lo suficiente, ella desviaba el tema y terminaba matándolo gritándole panzón a Randon con eso el chico se rendía y comía también lo Clare de deprimido.

Moví mis dedos algo distraído por los sobres de colores rodando bajo mis manos encontré uno azul eléctrico que decía la mejor pizza de NY, llame sin dudar pedí una con queso y salame me dijeron que en diez minutos estaban aquí, colgué y salí satisfecho de la cocina al saber que si se alimentarme aun que sea llamando por teléfono.

Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el sofá e la sala, tome el control remoto y sintonice el futbol, me quede pendiente por unos minutos hasta que sonó la puerta la abrí pague la pizza y me fui a mi sillón a comer, corrí a la cocina por una cerveza helada.

Hay me quede sin darme cuenta de que estaba esperando a que mis hijos estuvieran pronto con migo, recordé la conversación pendiente con Clare y que lo mas seguro es que tuviera una parecida con Randon, el chico ni siquiera a llamado para decir donde esta. Me revolví algo incomodo por no saber donde estaba Randon termine mi cerveza y guarde la otra mitad e la pizza en el horno para cuando Clare despertara o cuando llegara Randon.

Tome mi celular camino al despacho con fija obsesión de taparme en trabajo para que las ideas de como iba a castigar a Clare me dejaran en paz, llame a Randon otra ves y nada buzón de vos.

Llegue hasta mi computadora hay me enfrasque en averiguar como habían las inversiones y las cifras, me encanta tener el don del Rey Midas y hacer muy bonitas cifras, aun que eso signifique trabajar mucho y no tener casi nada de tiempo libre lejos de los tiburones del mercado.

Seguí en mi labor, respondí algunos mails pendientes de esta mañana, revise mi agenta para mañana y empecé a ver la forma de tomarme una vacaciones por lo menos por una semana, para cuidar de Clare mientras tenia el problema de la desintoxicación, y ayudar a Randon con el tema del futbol tengo una par de amigos que estarán felices de probarlo, solo con mirar su tamaño lo tendrán dentro del equipo bueno y sin contar su apellido.

Estaba en eso cuando sentí los pasitos de mi hija llegar hasta el despacho, venia envuelta en una frazada llego hasta mi y todo lo estricto enojado y muy mal humorado que estaba se me fue al infierno, eche para tras mi sillón de cuero negro dejando el espacio suficiente como para que mi pequeña se sentara en mis piernas, abrí los brazos haciéndole una sincera invitación y ella acepto gustosa, me regalo una sonrisa perfecta se acurruco entre mis brazos y yo la encerré en ello, apoye mi cabeza en la suya y absorbí su aroma puro a almendras que tanto al caracterizan, Randon tiene un aroma a sol y madera muy propio de el y su piel morena.

pase mis manos hasta tenerla realmente atrapa, Clare se acurruco volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, yo me vi fuertemente tentado a dejar pasar todo y simplemente apoyarla, por sabia que no podía hacerlo la malas actitudes se deben corregir y por Dios santo esto era mas que una mala actitud era en poner en riesgo su salud peor su vida.

-Clare mírame - nodio ignorándome simplemente se volvió a acurrucar aun mas contra mi cuerpo dejando en claro que no quería hablar ahora.


	4. los encuentros

Clare mírame, por favor no lo hagas mas complicado de lo que ya es – la regañe conteniéndome, quería saber por que estaba tomando esas cosas si es que sabia muy bien que no era nada bueno.

-se, de lo que quieres hablar, también se que es lo que encuentras mas grabe, pero que entiendas que esas pastillas son recetadas y son una forma que tengo de poder estar activa mas tiempo, el jarabe para el apetito puede contra restar mi falta de hambre, pero no quiero dejar una medicamento que me recetaron, por que lo necesito.

-diem una cosa hija ¿de verdad piensas que soy idiota?

Si me sentía ofendido de que Clare insultara mi inteligencia con semejante charada, a que medico con dos dedos de frente se le ocurre recetar esas pastillas sabiendo que es para una menor de edad y que además esta en pésima condiciones físicas, Randon ya me había dicho que Clare no visitaba médicos, por lo que no le creía nada de lo que había dicho.

-no es eso, Henry para mi esas son las vitaminas que necesito, se que esta mal comer poco, y que es peor cuando haces mucho ejercicio, pero es algo a lo que me habitué.

- algo a lo que habituaste, ose que te dio una costumbre por meterme drogas al sistema para según tu trabajar mejor.

En ese punto yo ya estaba demasiado enfadado como para castigarla le podría hacer daño, intente calmarme y la abrase con fuerza para no dejarla ir, solo debía calmarme no dejar de estar enfadado.

-siento si te preocupe, no lo volveré a hacer, aprenderé a vivir de nuevo sin las pastillas, lo juro pero no te enfades y no te pongas tan tenso, por favor.

O Clare estaba jugando psicología inversa o estaba madurando a diez mil por hora, por que no comprendía su punto aun que lo valoraba y me agradaba bastante, me dejo alerta su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Clare quiero que entiendas que te adoro, que te amo mucho y que moriría si los pierdo a ti o a tu hermano, pero también quiero que entiendas que soy tu padre y que mi deber es corregirlos.

Intente ser suave y no dejarla boca abajo sin mas para darle la surra que se había ganado le daría algo de crédito a su actitud de niña buena.

-¿Me vas a castigar cierto?

-si, y quiero que sepas que este castigo es por que te amo y no quiero que te dañes, ¿estamos?

-no, por favor no me castigue juro portarme bien.

-se que lo aras, ahora quiero que me esperes en tu habitación, yo subiré en unos minutos.

Los ojos grises de Clare estaban repletos de lagrimas, su piel blanca estaba aun mas pálida si no fuera por dos manchones rosas en sus mejillas pasaría por un cadáver, sus ojeras ya casi habían desaparecido y al contacto ya no estaba caliente, la fiebre había cedido casi por completo y no había escuchado ningún estornudo dese hace ya un rato.

Solté a mi niña y le di un palmada para que obedeciera, ella camino cabizbaja puse atención a sus pasos hasta que escuche la puerta de sus habitación cerrándose.

Respire hondo, volví a marcar a Randon y nada, le deje otro mensaje pero esta ves fui mas discreto

-hijo, estoy preocupado por ti no se donde estas, y ya estoy a punto de partir a buscarte por todo NY, necesito que vengas a casa pronto. Y saber que estas bien.

Colgué el teléfono resignado, sabía que mi niña me esperaba en su habitación y ya no podía aplazar más su castigo.

Subí las escaleras pesadamente, entre a la habitación de mi niña, Clare estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, aun envuelta en la frazada, me miro enojada, estaba en el plano _de no quiero nada con tigo Morrison. _Yo lo deje pasar, sabia que no lo tomaría nada bien.

Cerré la puerta de tras mío, camine decidido hasta Clare ella me miro arrepentida aun que aun conservaba esa actitud alejada, la tome por los hombros levantándola, le saque la frazada y luego me senté para llevármela conmigo y dejarla boca a bajo en mi regazo.

Clare intento zafarse pero mi agarre en su cintura era mas fuerte, empezó a corcovearse hasta que sintió la primera nalgada, la deje con los pantalones por que estaba enferma y no iba a ser tan duro con ella, Clare dio un gritito al recibir dos mas aun mas fuertes, le di a lo menos unas treinta palmadas mas todas con la suficiente fuerza como para que se acordara que nunca mas debía hacer semejante tontería, pero pronto mi enojo fue creciendo y me di cuenta de que si se merecía una buena surra así que le baje los pantalones y empecé a regañarla.

-no, quiero que nunca mas vuelvas a tomar esas pastilla

-si, papi, lo prometo

-no volverás a ser tan grosera con nadie estas claro Clare Morrison

-si papito, lo juro seré un ángel, papi por favor para.

-si es que se te ocurre volver a dejar de comer bien, te daré una surra con mi cinturón Clare.

-hay no papi te lo juro

-y si se te llega a pasar por la cabeza tomar una de esas pastillas otra ves te daré un surra todo los días por una semana, esta claro Clare

-si papi, por favor ya para duele, mucho papi.

Seguí con las nalgadas hasta que su trasero quedo de un rojo cereza brillante, deje mi adolorida mano descansar en el trasero de Clare, podía sentir el calor emanado de el, tal ves había sido muy duro, pero estaba seguro de que nunca mas haría una tontería como esa.

Termine el castigo con dos fuertes palmadas mas, Clare solo sollozaba y entre medio de palabras entre cortadas se encucaban los lo siento papi, nunca mas lo juro.

Tome a mi niña despacio para no hacerla sufrir mas, deje que su trasero colgara entre mis piernas, la mesi y la consolé, Clare ya no parecía estar enojada todo lo contario parecía estar mas tranquila.

Se quedo apoyada en mi hombro mientras yo le quitaba los pantalones con una mano, deje que se quedara dormida, como nunca Clare había dormido mas que en toda su vida, normalmente se acuesta a las una de la madrugada y se levanta a las seis, eso seria otra cosa que debería cambiar desde hoy, las reglas de la casa.

Acosté a mi niña boca abajo en su cama la volví a arropar y me fui dejándola totalmente dormida.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a mi vida, no les puse grandes reglas era sencillo, respetar a su padre entre ellos, no pelear entre ellos, ir a la universidad y comportarse como los buenos chicos que eran.

Pero ahora que lo pienso bien esas no son reglas reales, por lo menos no se parecían a las que estaban en mi casa cuando yo era joven.

Desde hoy cambiarían mucho las cosas para todos, ya no podrían salir cundo quisieran tendrían que pedir permiso ambos, tampoco podrán dormir a cualquier hora, dormirán máximo a las once y despertaran a las seis o siete dependiendo de lo que deban hacer durante el día, deberán reportarse y decir donde están realmente, no podrán salir de noche Randon reclamara por eso pero aun no cumple los 21 así que no puede beber. Clare tendrá que elegir sus actividades extra curriculares, ya no podrá hacer diez talleres distintos máximo cuatro y que no tomen mas de un día a la semana.

Por otra parte yo ya no trabajare los fin de semana, tampoco llegare tarde de la oficina todos tendremos que cenar juntos y sin escusas, si todo cambiara desde hoy empezando por el color del trasero de Randon este jovencito se a ganado una surra de proporciones, sentí su coche llegar en la entra de la casa, me apresure a bajar las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta de un jalón, Randon venia lento como si no quisiera llegara a casa, yo lo espera paciente apoyado en el arco de la puerta, no pude evitar sonreír frente a la mirada de cachorrito en medio de la lluvia de Randon eran casi tan buenos como los de Clare, pero los de llas parecían los de bambi cuando va a ser atacado por los perros.

-Buenas tardes hijo, recibiste mis mensajes – fue irónico y me encanto, Randon miro el piso angustiado y solo asintió.

-que bien te espero en mi despacho, hablaremos de tu día hay ¿te parece?

Deje a mi hijo que aun caminaba hasta la puerta, y me fui directo al despacho, me sentía horrible por tener que hacer esto dos veces primero con mi princesita y ahora con mi gladiador, Randon es un chico muy especial, es atento, inteligente, sociable, tiene muchos temas interesantes de conversación, es sacrificado y jamás deja que alguien se sienta mal.

Creo que por eso me sorprende mucho que no me hubiera avisado antes, sobre que llegaría tarde, me parece raro en el, siendo de que es muy responsable y hasta se hace cargo de problemas ajenos como de Clare, por ejemplo. O de sus compañeros de universidad.

Creo que será mejor conversar con el primero y luego ver que castigo se merece, Randon entro a mi despacho y se sentó junto a mi en el sillón rojo, de tres cuerpos que estaba en medio de mi despacho.

Sabiendo que mi muchacho buscaba algo de apoyo, lo abrase por los hombros y lo atraje hasta mi, mi muchacho dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiro pesadamente.

Lo deje respirar tranquilo, que sintiera que estaba a salvo.

-hijo, me puedes decir ¿por que no contestabas las llamadas? – deje que mi niño se irguiera un poco que se acomodara para quedar frente a mi.

-por que estaba en un asunto, con una bueno una – ¿Randon estaba en donde, con quien? Deje que mi susto se disipara y le termine la frase para que pudiera seguir mas cómodo.

-con una chica, en algún lugar privado, eso quieres decir cierto.

-si – Randon asintió algo sonrojado – y bueno la chica y yo nos entretuvimos unos momentos mas y se me paso la hora por completo.

Deje que Randon se calmara por que parecía que se le fuera a salir el corazón en cualquier momento, lo abrase para que se sintiera protegido sabia por lo que había pasado mi hijo, y no quería que el pensara que yo lo iba a golpear hasta matarlo, pero si que su trasero lo lamentara por un par de días.

-¿Hijo estabas bebiendo? ¿Y fumando? – El olor de su camiseta me alerto se lo del cigarro y de su aliento se sentía el aroma a cerveza.

-papa, yo se que no debí, pero es que la chica era muy linda y bueno yo, simplemente lo hice para que no pensara que era un pelele.

-Hijo no puedes impresionar a una mujer con ese tipo de cosas, a lo mas cuéntale quien eres y que se de cuenta sola de que eres un buen chico con que vale la pena estar.

-lo se, lo siento mucho de verdad

No seguí regañándolo, no había caso el ya sabia que lo que había echo estaba realmente mal, además ¿que hombre de 19 años con las hormonas todas alborotadas se negaría a algo así? una chica que apenas conoces se acuesta con tigo a cambio que bebas una cerveza y te fumes unos cigarrillos, claro que la chica no era de la mejor clase, por lo que me doy cuneta.

Solo espero que mi retoño hubiera utilizado protección, y lo pero s que debía preguntarle. Y mas adelante tal ves mas rato deberemos tener "la charla" Dios jamás pensé en que esto tendría que hacerlo yo y lo peor es que también tendré que tenerla con Clare y eso si me aterroriza.

-hijo, cuéntame ¿tu y esa chica se protegieron?

-si – fue un murmullo, pero me dejo mas tranquilo.

-Randon ¿por que no me avisaste que llegarías tarde? – se lo pregunte solo por saber, por que fuera cual fuera su respuesta las palmadas ya se las tenia ganadas.

-por que se me voló la mente, después me quede dormido y no supe del mundo hasta que desperté y escuche tus mensajes y de hay volé a la casa.

- cariño, no lo vuelvas hacer, ustedes son mi todo, me muero si algo les pasa, y lo siento hijo pero tu actitud a sido mas que irresponsable, me sorprende de ti. Tu eres un chico muy maduro y responsable, no puedo creer que hubieras salido y que llegues a esta hora y que además no contestes, y que por ultimo no importa cual sea la razón te arriesgas a andar conduciendo bebido cuando solo tienes 19 y sabes que no tienes edad legal para beber, que hubiera pasado si te agarran los policías.

-lo, se y lo siento, prometo no volver a hacerlo

Los ojos de mi niño se leían sinceros, pero sabia que no podía dejarlo, así que antes de que Randon pusiera reaccionar lo puse boca a bajo en mi regazo, lo afirme por la cintura y le di una buena nalgada, mi niño no dijo ni hiso nada, solo aceptó su castigo que punto aparte se lo tenia bien merecido.

Seguí dándole una nalgada tras otra, aplicando la fuerza justa para no quebrarme la muñeca y no dañarlo a el, cuando pensé que ya me estaba cansando, empecé a sermonearlo.

-pensaras dos veces antes de hacer las cosas, no puedes llegar y salir de aquí sin avisar a donde estas y con quien

-si señor

Detuve las nalgadas en seco, ¿señor? Yo no era señor, era papa, ¿por que mi niño me diría señor? Ante la duda pare el castigo, levanté a Randon de la posición en la que se encontraba y acurruque su gran cuerpo en mi regazo para mecerlo y calmarlo, sabia por que lo había dicho, lo mas seguro es que llamara asía a su padre cuando le pegaba, debía dejarle en claro que esto era diferente que yo no le estaba pegando si no que lo estaba corrigiendo por algo malo.

-shh, cariño, tranquilo ¿Por qué me dices señor? Cariño soy papa, estoy aquí por que te amo y no soportara perderte o que te llevaran preso por conducir bebido, no pro que no te quiera y te este maltratando, yo no soy señor soy tu padre.

Randon temblaba, tal ves con el deba ver otra forma y no las nalgadas al parecer le duelen mas psicológicamente que físicamente.

-Randon hijo mírame, tu llevas mi apellido ahora, yo soy tu padre el que te protege el que te guía, quien esta encargado de corregirte, no te voy a golpear si no quiero que te quede claro y muy latente que no debes hacer.

-lo se – Randon lloriqueaba y se limpiaba en la manga de su camiseta– yo también te quiero, no te amo papa, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que podría aburrirte, que ya no quieras estar con migo, comprendo que Clare s tu hija biológica pero yo solo soy un aparecido.

Sentí la sangre hervir ¿Cómo demonios hago entender a este chico que es mi hijo?, le di mi apellido, lo adopte legalmente el es mi hijo ahora no hay nadie que lo pueda desheredar ni nada, el es mi niño mi fortachón, no lo podría dejar solo jamás. Le di una fuerte palmada y lo mire serio

-no quiero volver a escuchar una tontería tan grande, Randon tu res mi hijo ahora, llevas mi apellido, eres un Morrison con todas las de la ley, no hay nadie que te pueda quitar eso, ni siquiera yo, y es por que eres mi pequeño y te amo demasiado, o crees que hoy estaba si de preocupado por que te quería molestar, que piensas hijo, que por que te quiero maltratar me preocupo de que si estas vivo o no, si tienes un accidente si te llevan preso por la irresponsabilidad tuya, yo no quiero que tu sigas con esas malas actitudes se que son muy aisladas en ti, que prácticamente nunca te he llamado la atención por nada, pero aun que haya un error debe corregirse he intentar ser mejores, no me creo el papa perfecto ni quiero hijos perfectos, pero si quiero ser lo mejor posible y quiero que ustedes también lo sean.

-gracias, papa te amo mucho

Abrase a mi hijo con todas mis fuerzas, y aun que Randon es unos cuatro centímetros mas lato que yo, se acoplo tan bien a mi cuerpo que no puede habitar sonreír por lo pequeño que lucia así , acurrucado con sus ojitos azules mirándome expectantes.

Volví a poner a Randon boca abajo le di unas veinte palmadas mas pero esta ves su pantalón fue abajo, fui duro y estricto, pero sabia que era por su bien cuando se sentara otra ves se acordaría que no podía hacer tales barbaridades cuando quisiera.

Cuando di por terminado el castigo Randon lloraba a mares, le subí los pantalones con mucho cuidado, pero no fue el suficiente, mi niño siseo cuando la tela de sus jeans rozo su adolorido trasero.

-Ya estas pequeño, nunca mas prométemelo – lo mire serio a sus grandes ojos azules

-nunca mas, te lo prometo. – Randon hiso un gesto de honor poniendo su mano derecha en su corazón

-si por que si vuelves a beber te voy a dar una surra que no olvidaras nunca ¿entendido?

- si papi, nunca mas, te lo prometo. – Randon me miraba apenado.

Tome a mi niño y lo guie hasta su habitación en el segundo pido, al pasar por la habitación de Clare, Randon oculto su rostro entre las manos, yo me sonreí y decidí no decir nada sobre la experiencia de su hermana, ambos tendrían que contárselos eso era un castigo a aparte.


	5. confeciones

Clare Pov.

Me quede tumbada boca abajo, no quería mover un puto pelo, esto había sido peor que la ves en la que Randon me dio una surra.

Papa era muy fuerte, y Dios pegaba horrible, cada nalgada la siento latente en mi pobre trasero, aun que me lo tenia merecido, tarde o temprano a Henry se le vendría la idea de revisar mis antecedentes médicos y estaba segura lo primero que le saltaría a la vita seria el MENTIX.

Que estúpida fui, tan minuciosa para cada cosa que hago, pero esta ves como me esta pasando demasiado frecuente con Henry me despreocupé, estoy despreocupada de casi todo, solo pongo atención a lo que el me exige, se siente ralamente bien que haya alguien pendiente de ti, pro eso esta trayndo como concecuensia que estoy siendo vulnerable.

Si es verdad que puse en riesgo mi vida, y que me merecía la surra que me dio mi papa, y que me comporte muy mal con el doctor, mañana cuando lo vea le pediré disculpas.

Espero que no tenga que inyectarme de nuevo me duele la colita y de seguro esta roja, Alguien toca a la puerta.

-Owu- _¡por que me senté!_

- Clare, cariño ¿te duele algo? – papa entro todo filis con el jarabe y un baso en la mano, la ironía no le venia.

-no es solo que me gusta aullar cuando me siento – yo también puedo ser irónica

-me encanta que estés de buen humor, tu hermano ya llego cenaremos en una media hora – se sentó junto a mi y dejo las cosas en mi mesita de luz – ten toma esto.

Papa empezó a manearse, me dio el jarabe luego me paso el baso con agua alcanzo las pastillas y me las entrego, aun me acuerdo de los colores que nervios cuando le escuche decir MENTIX, ya veía que papa me echaba con maletas y todo, fue un pensamiento tonto, yo se que el me adora y que jamás me podría dejar, bueno lo se mas ahora.

Ahí algo muy extraño acerca de cómo se aplican los castigos, para mi son por instinto de protección y aun que suene tonto y raro, para significa que realmente me ama tanto que me protege hasta de mi y de mis malas decisiones o actitudes y eso solo lo hace alguien que te ama.

Y yo sabia que mi papa y mi hermano me aman tanto como yo a ellos.

-ya esta, en veinte minutos debes estar abajo comeremos juntos, te espero y no te comportes mal ¿estamos? – en la vos de mi papa había algo muy raro como de diversión o alegría, tal ves este alegre de que me encuentre mejor _o tal ves le contaron algún chiste, no seas tan ególatra Clare Morrison. _Me regañe a mi misma si sigo pensando que soy el centro del universo me transformare en alguien realmente odioso y no quiero.

-papi, Randon sabe de que yo, fui castigada. – Henry me observo por unos segundos pero me respondió casi de inmediato.

- no, el no sabe pero creo que se enterara si es que sigues gritando cada ves que te sientes. – esta ves me queje y le di un empujón jugueteando con el.

Mi papa me dio otra palmada en la mano y me sonrió, como diciéndome eso no se hace niña mala, yo me carcajee de su formas de regañarme, cuando castiga lo hace duro pero cuando me regaña pareciera que esta hablando con una nenita, siempre me deja con el corazón apretado y con ganas de llorar pero luego me acuerdo y me rio.

-eres un bobo, malo - le saque la lengua en un gesto demaciado infantil.

-y tu eres una caprichosa y monumnetal niña mala, te sigues comportando asi y pasaras mucho tiempo de pie. - Abri los ojos como platos y siguiendo en el juego me tire encima de el a penas alcanse a dar el salto, por que papa me atrapo en el aire para poner con mucho cuidado en su regazo y abrasarme, lo necesitaba, su aroma a almendras y hierba buena, es exquisito como si cuerpo oliera a hogar.

-debo ducherme me quiero sacar este olor de encima. - papa me beso y yo le di otro.

ese punto era extraño entre nosotros tres, nos damos besos de hola, chao, te amo y lo siento, son besos en los labios pero no morbosos ni de pareja, no se siente lo mismo que con un hombre, se siente bien. y me gusta.

-apresurate, te espero abajo.

Papa salio de la habitacion y lo senti ir a la de Randon, me meti al baño y me despoje de mi ropa, abri el chorro de agua caliente, me deje bañar para luego lavar mis largos risos._ Necesito un corte de pelo urgente_.

Quede lista con mis botas bajas, Calzas de algodon negras y un bestido de lana grueso de color crema, tome mi pelo en una coleta y sali de la habitacion, espero no encontrarme con Randon me muero de verguenza, lo malo es que sabra de todas formas y eso me tiene mal.

Al llegar a la cocina papa estaba muy entretenido poninedo en platos la comida que habia pedido, d pronto mi estomago rugio como no lo habia echo en años, la comida era normal carne asado pure de papas y ensalada de brocoli, me aceruqe a ayudarlo, aun que debi dejarlo solo con su desastre.

-papi, no sabes ni servir - Me rei en su cara, el me miro "ofendido"

-mas respeto con tu padre Clare. - me dijo con su dedo apuntandome como una davertencia, no quise seguir a si que lo deje, intente sentarme en uno de los bancos de la cocina pero desisti al sentir que mi trasero no estaba listo aun, me comeria hasta los platos, si la amno de papa duele a mil horrores me imagino como sera con su cinturon el dijo que si volvia a dejar de comer me daria una surra con su cinturon y no estoy dispuesta.

En eso llego Randon a la cocina, se viea bien pero sus ojos estabn algo inchados y rojos como si hubiera estado llorando, senti mi estomago recojerse, sus ojos de pronto cambiaron, me vio y en su rostro solo habia dolor, corrimos a abrasarnos, no sabia lo que le pasaba y eso me desesperaba, no dije nada por que si lo hacia no aguantaria las lagrimas y ya habia llorado mucho, mejor dejo que el me cuente cuando quiera hacerlo, Randon me dejo atarpada entre sus brazos, mis manos recorrian temblorosas su espalda mientras el me acariciaba en silencio el cabello y los hombros.

No dijimos nada solo nos separamos cuando papa nos llamo a comer, me llamo la etencion que Henry no preguntara que era lo que sucedia con Randon, me gire sobre mis talones y mire mal a papa, Randon hiso lo propio.

-A comer, se que tienen hambre, sientense - nos ordeno, yo ise una mueca, pero intente que Randon no se diera cuenta, pero cuando me sente solte un siseo de dolor cuando mi trasero iso contacto con la dura silla de madera que componian el juego del comedor de la cocina.

Randon me observo y miro extrañado a papa, ya esta se dio cuenta y me va a interrogar, si es que no me da el tambien una surra por tomar el Mentix, el no sabia, y cuando se entere... _O Dios estoy en problemas_.

Randon tambien se sento, pero el solto un awou bajito, lo mire sorprendida, ¿por que Randon aria awou? en mi cabeza algo hizo Click crei que habia sido un sueño o el eco de mis castigo resonando en mi cabeza, pero ahora que lo pienso bien ¡Randon! eran los awuo de Randon.

-te castigaron - Casi chille. Randon me miro con la cara toda roja, pero luego cambio y el tambien sentencio.

-a ti tambien, ¿que hisite? - gire a ver a papa, que comia divertido mientras nos veia contarnos nuestros castigos, y estaba segura esto esra parte de nuestro castigo contarnos. _Dios que hombre tan malo_

-yo, yo hise un berrinche y me lo merecia - resumi, no abrevie en la maxima exprecion de esa palabra, papa parecia serio ahora, creo que mentir tampoco es bueno.

-¿y a ti? - di vuelta la situacion

-no me reporte - bueno si eso fue un resumen mejor que el mio.

- Ya dime que fue lo que hiciste - lo acuse como una chiquita.

-tu dilo primero - Randon se concentro en su plato, gire a ver a papa que aun nos miraba divertido, decidi que si tenia que ser yo la que hablaria primero, pues lo aria le demostraria que soy una adulta madura, para contar que me castigaron como si fuera una niña.

-hace unos meses, despues de lo que paso con... - Hise una pausa ese tema dolia y mucho - con Ethan, empese a darme cuenta que mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba igual, y eso era frustrante, asi que un dia busque a una persona, esa persona me dio unas pastillas que me ayudarian a estar mas activa, por mas horas al dia, eso...Eso me ayudo a alejarme de la deprecion en la que me habia metido, las unicas fugas eran.

-Las canciones -Randon me miro enojado, ya sabia para donde podia ir la cosa.

-si las canciones, y cuando vi que si resultaba, pues nunca deje el Mentix, despues de eso - Cerre los ojos intentando contener las lagrimas- despues de la muerte de ella, me tomaba hasta tres al dia... despues de conocer a papa baje a una diaria.

-¿y eso te justifica Clare? ¿a que siguieras? ¡ ya que bajaste por que no las dejaste! - Randon me observaba con lagrimas en sus profundos ojos azules llenos de dolor sabia que lo estaba viendo como una traicion asi su confiansa, hacia esa confianza que siempre le reclame que tenia con migo, el siempre me dio todo su apoyo en todo y estoy segura lo haria con lo que sea.

-Hijo, tarnquilo, deja que tu hermana continue. -Papa intento calmar en algo la situacion, lo deje y continue reprimiendo el llanto que amenazaba por salir.

- esas pastillas tienen unos efectos segundarios, que por mi metaboliso y mi froma de vida son un poco mas notorios, el apetito es escazo y el sueño, pues es el mismo cuento

En ese momento me sumergi en una nube gris, como se me cruzo por la cabeza que dejar de comer y dormir para lograr ocupar todo mi dia y practicamente toda mi noche y asi no pensar en lo que me podria doler, me anestecie dañandome, soy una cobarde ¡Dios! escape del dolor por tanto tiempo, sabiendo que contaba con mi hermano y ahora con mi padre segui en mi carrera hasta la muerte segura, si una simple alergia un mal rato sumado a mi periodo me dejo con fiebre vomitando y desmallada, que pasaria si me da gripa o me contagio de algo mas grabe, hubiera muerto...

-¿Como pudiste ser tan irresponable con tu vida? - Randon negaba incredulo de mis palabras, pero decidi seguir, ya que estaba en esto debia terminar.

-Hoy sucedio algo que tarde o temprano sucederia, me enferme - Randon se tenzo mi primer impulso fue tomarle la mano para apoyarlo, pero me vi arepentida cuando el retiro la suya, mi corazon dio un vuelco en medio del pecho, y senti que hiba a devolver lo poco que quedaba dentro mio, las manos me temblavan y el dolor ocupo cada rincon de mi cuerpo, dejandome con un oyo en medio del pecho rasgandome y baciando todas mis algrias a paladas.

-hoy tube un colapso total, gracias al cielo papa estaba aqui y me ayudo a sanar el llamo a su amigo el Dr. Oliver. El me dio medicinas, no tenia nada grabe, de echo no tengo nada grabe, no he vuelto a tomar la pastilla, en gran parte por que no la tengo el Dr. Oliver se las llevo, pero si las tubiera no las volveria a probar. Papa se encargo en dejarme claro que jamas podria sentarme si volvia a tomar alguna de esas pildoras - Termine sonriendo pesadamente, Randon me miro por unos segundos, luego se echo asia atras.

No se que era lo que pensaba pero si sabia que me estaba volviendo loca con su lejania, de la nada se endereso y me miro dolido, pero en el fondo de sus ojos azules habia perdon y comprencion.

-Te amo mas que lo que podria haber pensado en amar a alguien, eres la persona mas importante en toda mi vida. - Sus labios temblavan sus manos le seguian el ritmo, tomo la punta del mantel azul que caia hacia su lado de la mesa, juguetio con el por un momento que me parecio eterno, fruncindo los labios y llevandose con esos movivmientos erraticos llenos de auto control a mi esperanza por ser perdonada por mis estupideces. Papa estaba enojado,pero no hablo nos respeto sabia que este era nuestro moemento, pero si estaba muy atento si debia interferir.

- Hoy cometi un error, sali pensando en que me acostaria con uan rubia gloriosa y asi paso, lo unico responsable de la salida con esa chica fue usar condon, por que no me acuerdo ni de su nombre, fume, bebi y conduci de vuelta a casa con alcohol en la sangre, no se cuanto... se que no fue dmaciado pero era lo suficiente como para pasar un rato tras las rejas si m atrapaban los polis, ademas si chocaba lo mas seguro es que fuera mi culpa.

Mi hermano, se lebanto del asiento y se situo de tras mio, agarro mis hombros con mas fuerza de la necesaria, me samarreo un poco y luego dejo sus labios en mi oido podia sentir sus calido aliento en mi cuello erisando los pelos de la nuca, dejandome al pendiente de lo que el quisiera hacer.

-papa, me castigo, aun no me puedo sentar bien y creo que tu tampoco, ya esta todo perdonado Clare, ambos fuimos irrsponsables, pero desde hoy ya no sera asi.

Volvi a respirar, y deje que todas las lagrimas que estaba reteniendo salieran a la luz y me abandonaran dejandome limpia de toda culpa, ahora solo debia reparar todo lo que habia echo, el dolor probocado gratuitamente a mi papa y a Randon.

Henry nos abrazo a los dos y luego nos dio un jalon de orejas a cada uno, creo que nuestros emotibos relatos lo habian vuelto a enojar, nos dio una nalgada a cada uno señalandonos los platos, por primera ves en mucho tiempo me comi todo y quede mirando mas, papa me sirvio lo que habia guardad en el horno un pedazo de pizza me la comi toda.

-Me alegra verte comer al fin. - Papa me miro felis, yo le debolvi la sonrisa y m gire hasta mi hermano el me observaba divertido.

-Ahora seras tu la panzona - una fuerte carcajada retumbo en la cocina, le saque la lengua, si era verdad si seguia a este ritmo seria yo la panzona, ise un puchero y papa me abraso dandome un beso dulse y lleno de amor que me iso sentir mejor.

-lvanten la msa y laven los platos, quiero todo muy ordenado los esprare en la sala, cuando llegun veremos una pelicula - Papa parecia estar mas relajado, ambos asentimos y nos pusimos en labor.

Nos mobiamos lento por que aun nos dolia


	6. Reafirmando

Randon POV.

Aun no caigo en cuenta de todo lo que ha venido sucediendo en las últimas semanas. Henry me adopto por completo, Clare y acepto toda su nueva realidad y me dan una surra como si tuviera cinco años.

Cuando todo esto empezó fue extraño, yo le contaba a papa sobre Clare y el se preguntaba, por que yo no vivía con mis padres o con alguien mas, por que me había quedado con Clare. Las respuestas eran fáciles pero dolorosas y debía tener mucha confianza para hablar de eso.

Aun recuerdo como fue que sentí a Henry como una persona muy importante en mi vida por primera vez. Cuando sentíla Confianza.

_Entre en el hotel, como ya se me era habitual, como si fuera el dueño._

_Recorría la lujosa recepción hasta el elevador privado, el que me llevaba hasta el pen hause donde estaba Henry._

_Subía dentro del lujoso aparato, el elevador abría con la clave que Henry me confío, no lo llamaba por que siempre estaba ocupado._

_Debía atender sus negocios desde lejos, cuando supo de Clare viajo a LA sin importarle nada viajo desde la central de operaciones de su Empresa en NY hasta aqui, por eso debe ver sus negocios desde el celular o la computadora, pasa muchas horas en eso._

_Sigo por la estancia hasta llegar a el despacho, hay esta el, con su cuerpo imponente erguido en su total altura, dando ordenes a diestra y a siniestra._

_Me ve y corta pronto la conversación, se acerca en cuatro largas zancadas hasta donde estaba parado esperándolo._

_-que bueno que viniste - su tono era realmente alegre, impaciente por saber de su hija. _

_Me daba mucha lastima por el, pero no podía arriesgar la poca felicidad de mi amiga presentándolos que se llevaran bien y que luego los exámenes dieran negativo._

_Aun que lo encontrara muy poco probable, por su gran parecido, pero debía tener ese resguardo. _

_Por eso estaba aquí, por un poco de lastima y culpa a partes iguales, para mantener a Henry tranquilo le he venido_ _contando lo que pasa con Clare durante el día y aprovecho de relajarlo un rato, y relajarme yo de paso._

_-gracias - no sabia como responderle, la situación era demasiado extraña._

_-bueno cuéntame ¿como esta mi pequeña, a bajado un poco a las revoluciones? - Henry me pregunto algo impaciente._

_-no, creo que ahora va un poco mas rápido, si es que eso se puede - la ultima parte la dije entre dientes ya cansado de la locura por morir de agotamiento de Clare._

_-¿que sucede? Randon si no te encuentras bien puedes hablar con migo, es lo mínimo que te debo por apoyarme de esta forma._

_Henry parecía ser sincero, y yo quería creer en que lo era, pero aun era solo un desconocido. Por otra parte me desconcertaba un poco la manera que tenia de leerme, no era la primera ves que me sorprendía sabiendo lo que me pasaba, tal ves no con exactitud, pero si teniendo una aproximación al sentimiento que me agobiaba, solo observaba dentro de mis ojos, creo que es como si me volviera transparente para el, sin ninguna barrera y eso me asustaba._

_-¿Hijo? por favor, no me dejes con el alma en un hilo viendo como te sientes mal, eso no... No se como describírtelo Randon, pero necesito que estés bien, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? - Henry seguía botando mis barreras, y ya sentía como mi verdadera angustia salía a flote._

_Lo que termino dejándome en el suelo, fueron sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Aun que es unos centímetros mas bajo que yo, me sentí pequeño._

_Escuche unos sollozos acallados que pronto reconocí como míos, las lagrimas que tanto había estado aguantando salieron sin mas. Henry seguía a mi lado conteniéndome, como si fuera... no eso no va a pasar._

_-shhh, tranquilo cariño estoy aquí, puedes contarme lo que quieras y si no hay nada y solo quieres llorar estaré a qui para ti. – Sus palabras de apoyo y consuelo calaron hondo dentro de mi pecho presionando los bordes de mis heridas abierta obligándolas a cerrar y sanar por completo, era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así_

_-no se si será bueno decirle - las palabras salían arrastradas desde mi llanto._

_-no importa lo que sea, te apoyare, de eso puedes estar tranquilo. _

_Y eso fue lo que termino por botar al piso en literal, nunca y no exagero jamás le había contado esto a otra persona que no fuera Clare y a ella se lo dije años después de haberla conocido._

_Aun que Henry me intentaba contener mi cuerpo es demasiado pesado, las piernas ya no me sostenían y me derrumbe cayendo al piso de rodillas, Henry fue a caer con migo. _

_Lo mire algo avergonzado, pero al ver sus ojos celestes ya no tuve miedo, solo había una punzada de dolor que era normal para esta situación._

_Las manos de Henry sostenían mi rostro firme, pero delicadamente, alejo unas lágrimas que aun corrían libres por mis mejillas._

_-No importa lo que sea debes decirme - sonó firme pero amoroso lleno de compresión y dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pudiera y mas._

_-hace... - hice una pausa atrayendo algo de aire a mis pulmones para poder calmarme - hace cuatro años, mis padres murieron en un "accidente" que provoco mi padre por que iba borracho, llevaba a mama al hospital después de haberle pegado mucho, yo no estaba esa noche en casa, el no le pegaba hace mucho... desde que yo crecí y pude partirle la cara dejo de hacerlo, desde que me defendí la ultima ves que me pego a mi - cerré los ojos y apreté las manos en puños aun sujeto de la camisa de Henry - y fue en parte mi culpa por salir esa noche, si no hubiera salido el no le hubiera pegado, no hubieran subido al auto y ahora no estarían muertos. Se que es tonto pero como ahora le esta pasando esto a Clare no puedo evitar revivir los recuerdos._

_-no fue tu culpa, no puedes culparte por la irresponsabilidad de tus padres, lamento mucho que estén muertos, pero no puedes culparte, no lo hagas nunca ¿entendido? - del consuelo, paso al reproche, me estaba ordenando no culparme y por algún extraño mecanismo en mi cabeza deje de hacerlo, sentí como si me quitaran un peso de encima y me abrase aun mas a el._

Así fue como la confianza en papa fue creciendo, esa noche me quede a dormir, nos quedamos en el sillón mas grande de su sala abrasados sin mas, así de puro y tranquilo.

Casi una semana después Clare se entero de todo, ella colapso en ese momento. Yo tenia claro que debía pasar en algún momento, solo que no me esperaba que fuera tan grande su ira, por saber que yo me había echo amigo de Henry.

El salir corriendo por la carretera sobre un Honda que fácil alcanza los280 Kmpor hora, fue demasiado irresponsable, pase los minutos mas aterrorizantes de mi vida, cuando la vi volando por la carretera pasando cambios como si no existiera un mañana.

Estaba muy enojado, pero la entendía, así que después de un regaño y aguantarme las ganas de darle un par de cintazos hay mismo, quedamos bien, vinimos a NY aquí estamos viviendo hasta hoy, tranquilos.

Tranquilos y adoloridos, me duele el trasero a horrores, Clare corrió la misma suerte, ahora estamos en la cocina terminando de lavar los platos, aun que los dos nos lo merecíamos, nos duele el trasero y tenemos que movernos mas lento. Así que después de treinta minutos la cocina esta limpia por fin.

- Ey - Clare agitaba un paño de cocina frente a mi cara - despierta, te estoy hablando hace rato y no me respondes.

-¿a si? - eso enoja mucho a Clare que la ignoren.

-¡si! y dime que piensas sobre la forma que tiene papa de castigarnos - Clare tenia la única pregunta a la cual yo no podía responder.

Personalmente no creo que esto sea un maltrato, yo ya viví maltrato y esto no se parece en nada. No me agrada, pero es su forma y párase funcionar.

-no lo se, creo que tiene sus ventajas y desventajas -resumí, Clare arrugo el seño y yo le alise la arruguita que se le forma entre las cejas, con mi dedo índice, Clare me sonrío ante ese gesto, sabia que le gustaba.

-¿cuales son las ventajas? - me pregunto inocente, con esa carita de no quiebro un huevo.

- pues no hay tiempo de reclusión, pasa rápido y no quedas con un peso encima, es como si realmente te expiara las culpas - me gusto mi respuesta, fue mas lógica de lo que parecía en mi cabeza.

-si, y no discutiremos las desventajas- Me hizo una seña, sobando su colita- y ahora papa quiere ver una película- se quejo infantilmente- no se si podré estar sentada por mas rato. –Un puchero adorno su rostro, la abrase, para luego mirara a sus profundos ojos Grises.

-si, yo tampoco. - en eso se me ocurrió, que no era obligación ir a ver la película -vamos a dormir un rato.

-si esa es una buena idea.

Subimos por la escalera de servicio, que estaba en la cocina. Llegamos a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y nos quedamos dormidos casi de inmediato.

0-0-0-0

Henry Pov.

Ya han pasado más de una hora, desde que espero a mis niños. Ya no escucho nada en la cocina y me estoy preocupando.

Me pare y salí a buscarlos. No están en la cocina, ni en el despacho, ni en el baño, ni en la sala de juegos, tampoco en la piscina, no están en el bar, ni en el jardín, tampoco en el garach, no están en ningún lugar.

Subí al segundo piso la pieza de Clare nada, la mía nada, la de invitados nada, en la de Randon esta cerrada.

Todas mis alertas de pánico se relajaron, cuando abrí la puerta con mi llave maestra y me encontré, con mis dos niños abrasados durmiendo.

Pero de inmediato me hirvió la sangre ¿que acaso no comprenden, el avisar donde van a estar?

-¡a si que aquí estaban!

Lo dije muy alto para despertarlos y funciono, Clare se llevo ambas manos a la cara y se dio vuelta hacia la pared, mientras que Randon me miro con sus ojos de cachorrito en medio del desierto, sabia que había estado mal el no avisar.

-papi, cállate que quiero dormir - Clare estaba medio dormida, pero sabia lo que decía y eso era una falta de respeto.

- Cuida tu tono con migo señorita - Clare se removió inquieta, pero al final se levanto junto a su hermano.

-papi, no me regañes mas por favor - Clare se acerco a mi y me abrazo casi desesperada.

-cariño, quieres decirme ¿por que no me hicieron caso? - les pregunte enojado, no era necesario venir a esconderse.

-la verdad papa - Randon estaba mas relajado, aun que viera enojado, era obvio que no los castigaría. - no queríamos estar sentados viendo una película, aun nos duele el trasero a horrores y pasar dos horas sentados, aun que sea en un sillón. No es una buena idea.

No pude evitar sonreír frente a su sincera respuesta, por otra parte Clare estaba alcanzando un nuevo tono de rojo, y Randon parecía ofendido por mi risa.

-así que, esa es la razón por la que se encerraron con llave aquí - les pregunte serio.

-no me di cuenta que cerré con llave hasta cuando estaba en la cama y me dio flojera pararme a cerrar.

En definitiva había un cambio en Clare, jamás hubiera admitido que tenia flojera, si no fuera por estar limpia del famoso Mentix.

-de todas formas me preocuparon, así que si recibirán un castigo, Randon a la esquina - le señale a Randon la esquina cerca de la ventana, tome a mi niña y la posicione boca abajo en mis rodillas.

-papi, por fis no todavía me duele, por fa no papi... owuuuuu - Clare se lamento a viva vos al recibir la primera nalgada, decidí que solo le daría cinco a cada uno. Era mas que suficiente, si aun tenían el ardor del castigo anterior, con unas pocas nalgadas reavivarían el fuego en sus traseros.

-avisarme es importante Clare - le di otra nalgada esta ves en el otro cachete y un poco mas fuerte.

-owww, si papi lo juro avisaré en todo, pero por fa para duele. - Clare seguía corcoveándose intentando salir de mi agarre.

-Aran lo que les ordene, aun que esa orden no les guste - otra nalgada fue a dar en medio de su trasero

-ouwww si papi.

-conversaras lo que no te parezca, esto no es una dictadura y todo es conversable. - otra nalgada, esta ves con un poco mas de fuerza, para reforzar mi punto.

-oooouuuww, ayy ayyy pa... pi...papa, para duele - Clare lloriqueaba, y aun que me parte el alma verla así, decidí seguir con tal, solo quedaba una ultima nalgada.

-respeto, Clare por los demás, por tu padre, que te ama y no quiere preocuparse, por si estarás bien o no, cuando debería saber por ustedes, donde están y que están haciendo.

La ultima palmada se la di, en medio de su adolorido trasero le arranco un grito a Clare, mi pobre princesita lloraba a mares, yo sabia que seria así, por que duele mucho cuando te pegan dos veces en un mismo día.

Y no lo sabre yo, cuando mi papa me daba unas surras con su cinturón y por alguna u otra razón, terminaba metiéndome en líos y terminaba con el trasero rojo en la noche.

-ya esta shhh tranquila, ya esta ahora quiero que tomes el lugar de tu hermano, Randon ven aquí. - Randon se dio vuelta mirándome con los ojos rojos, ya estaba llorando y aun que eso me partió el corazón, ya había castigado a Clare, así que el tendría que recibir lo mismo.

Clare camino despacio hasta donde estaba Randon, hay su hermano la abrazo con mucha fuerza y la dejo en su lugar.

Randon caminaba lento así que decidí pararme y ayudarlo un poco, en un segundo estaba en la misma posición en la que estuvo Clare.

Le di las nalgadas rápidas pero muy fuertes, y al final agregue.

-es exactamente lo mismo que con tu hermana, me escuchaste bien lo se, así que quiero que también te comprometas.

-si papa, lo juro lo are - Randon rompió en llanto y yo lo di vuelta dejándolo en mi regazo acunándolo por un momento, dejando que su llanto se calmara un poco.

-ahora a la otra esquina se quedaran aquí, por veinte minutos. Los vendré a buscar y sin moverse.

Les ordene y salí de la habitación de mi niño, para ir al despacho. Me quede solucionando unos problemas cuando ya habían pasado dieciocho minutos los fui a buscar.

-ya esta ambos a sus camas, se quedaran ahí hasta mañana.

Como si fuera un milagro ambos obedecieron y menos de un minuto estaban dentro de la cama de Randon, Clare se hizo la loca y la deje, sabia que querían estar juntos así que los deje.


	7. no cuesta nada

En este capitulo se puede ver la cancion Rolling In te Deep de la fabulosa Adele, aclaro esta cancion no me pertenece ni a mi personaje, pero la use por que encaja muy bien en la historia, por favor a las fans de Adele entre las que me incluyo disculpen si les molesta, solo la use por un tema de letra y no quiero ni voy a lucrar con ella.

Clare POV

Hoy ya estoy mucho mejor, solo me duele la cola, pero se me pasara pronto, o al menos eso espero, por que si me sigo metiendo en problemas pasare un rato mas de pie.

Con papa visitamos al Dr. Oliver, los exámenes salieron muy bien, ya no tengo que tomar más pastillas, solo unas tabletas de vitaminas una vez al día. Fue un alivio.

Cuando salimos de la consulta papa llamo a Randon para pedirle que viniera por mi. El tenía que ir a trabajar, lo habían estado llamando cada cinco minutos por una reunión importante.

Lo escuche atenta, trate de no ser mimada, pero las ganas de sentir aire fresco me gano y decidí usar un poco de mi encanto de niña buena.

-Papi - lo interrumpí, pero con una vocecita dulce, deje mis manos juntas en mi regazo y lo mire a través de mis pestañas con una media sonrisa picara.

-espera un segundo hijo - papa callo de inmediato, me miro con dulzura, sonriéndose.

Mi corazón se hincho al notar que papa se sentía bien cuando yo actuaba así. Creo que es lo que todo padre quiere una hija mimada y llena de ternura.

-no le pidas a mi hermanito que me venga a buscar, por favor - si eso fue demasiado mimoso, pero me salio demasiado natural. Con las manos juntas en forma de ruego y todo, solté un puchero y le puse ojitos de Bambi.

-hijo te llamo en dos minutos, tengo que conversar con tu hermana primero- Hizo una pausa y se rió a viva vos - No hijo, no ese tipo de conversación, es una mas normal. Si Randon, te amo hijo nos vemos en la casa.

Juro que alcance un nuevo tono de rojo, no se si la rosa cromática tiene un tono como este, pero si se que estaría entre los colores fosforescentes. Sentía el rostro y el cuello calientes, papa se reía y yo me estaba espesando a sentir mal. Puse carita de pena, me cruce de brazos y me di vuelta haciendo sonar mis talones al llegar a la posición que quería, darle la espalda a papa.

Henry puso sus manos en mis hombros apretándolos levemente, podía escucharlo controlando su risa, he intentando calmarse lo suficiente, como para hablar. Yo no estaba realmente enfadada, todo lo contrario disfrutaba del verlo así feliz, de las tonterías que hacen sus pequeños retoños.

-Vamos Clare - me sacudió levemente con la alegría en sus vos tan latente que creía poder flotar de felicidad - No seas mañosa, dime lo que me querías decir, te escucho.

Me giro con apenas un poco de fuerza, yo puse los ojos y lo abrase. Duro tan poco enojada con el, aun que fuera muy grabe siempre me contentaba y terminaba cayendo en sus brazos para quedarme ahí siendo amada, se siente bien tener a alguien protegiéndote.

-no - le dije entre un sollozo fingido

-vamos, pequeña - tomo mi varilla con mucha suavidad, al observar su rostro alegre y sus ojos celestes con un brillo renovador, me di por vencida en mi papel de hacerme la enojada. Le sonreí tímidamente, volví a hundir mi rostro en su camisa absorbiendo algo de su fragancia de papa, y le conté lo que tanto deseaba.

-quiero... pasear... un rato, por hay - soné entre cortada, por que sabia que no lo merecía después de lo de ayer, y que lo mas probable es que estuviese castigada por un rato largo, pero por increíble que suene...

-esta bien - Papa me lo dijo resignado ¡pero dijo que si!

-¿de verdad? - No lo podía creer, es un gran avance en mi forma de conseguir las cosas, normalmente las hubiera exigido y ya.

- si por supuesto, no es como si te lo merecieras, pero are una excepción - Papa me miro serio, me escondí al apreciar un ápice de molestia en los ojos de papa. Juraría que podía ver sus recuerdos pasando por sus ojos como cristales, enojando lo a medida que pasaban.

-hujum - ronronee aun escondida en su camisa.

-pero, hoy me quedare en el centro, esta bien si vas a dar una vuelta pero no muy lejos -mi sonrisa se amplio y papa me desordeno el cabello mientras me daba un abraso aun mas apretado.

-papi, te amo gracias, te lo prometo estaré cerca - no lo enojaría otra ves, no se lo merece

-así me gusta, ahora se una buena niña -. Remarco la palabra niña - y llámame cuando estés donde querías llegar.

-si, chao... te amo mucho

Eso ultimo se lo grite desde la puerta de un taxi, pero donde voy, mi vestimenta no es la mejor, creo que...

-señor - llame la atención del taxista

-dígame señorita - era muy educado para usar tatuajes y escuchar a Metálica

-puede recomendarme un lugar donde tomar algo de aire - la verdad no imaginaba un lugar así en NY

-podría ir al parque central es lo mas verde que tenemos en este sector, lo otro seria ir mas a las afueras de NY

Decidí ir a pasear al Parque, queda a unos veinte minutos desde la consulta del Doctor, Es un lugar muy lindo lleno de verde, pero ya hace mucho frió y solo tengo mi polerón de los AC/DC es negro y me llega hasta debajo de las caderas, llevo puesto debajo una solera blanca y los pants largos rojos, que no me abrigan mucho.

Salí en búsqueda de un poco de calor, camine mas rápido por el parque, salí de hay una media hora después de haber ingresado. Me aburrí son las doce de la mañana y ya no andaba mucha gente. Salí a NY...

Las calles están atestadas, los carritos de Hot Dog adornan casi pintoresca mente las esquinas de las grandes avenidas, el olor a pan caliente salchichas recién cocidas termina por conquistarme, compro una y sigo caminando mientras devoro mi hot dog Neoyorquino.

Me pican un poco los ojos, creo que es efecto por llorar tanto ayer, mi estomago dio un vuelco cuando las imágenes de lo que paso ayer con papa se me vinieron a la mente, se me erizo al piel de espalda, y sacudí la cabeza en un intento inconsciente por alejar esas feas escenas de mi mente.

Decidí concentrarme en el paisaje, la arquitectura imponente de NY, Los enormes rascacielos cubiertos por inmensos ventanales, llenos de oficinas.

En la acera la gente con sus celulares, pasan sin parar de hablar, sin mirar a su alrededor, los taxis adornan las calles de NY tiñéndola de un amarillo chillón. El tráfico es terrible en esta ciudad, te sale más rápido el caminar.

Reflexione sobre NY, sus ciudadanos, sus avenidas, lo poco que había visto hasta ahora y lo poco que me agrada saber que estaría aquí por un buen rato, esto no se parece en nada a LA.

Mi ciudad... llena de playas y flores, altas palmeras, el aroma a libertad, la música latina por doquier, automóviles de colores vivos, lleno de gente alegre...

Extraño mi ciudad, su música, _sus bares..._

Con Randon pasábamos las noches en los distintos lugares donde pudiera mostrar mis canciones, luego salíamos a bailar, y por ultimo comíamos mariscos en la playa viendo el amanecer.

Extraño eso_... ¿quien lo diría?_ Me quede de pie delante de un Bar con el nombre _**Caliss**_, la fachada negra, con grandes venales cubiertos por lo que parecían ser gruesas cortinas de un color borgoña oscuro, las escalinatas cubiertas por una gruesa alfombra. Conducían al interior del espacioso lugar.

Por dentro era casi acogedor, piso de madera oscura, mesas cubiertas de manteles negros, sillas en el mismo color, en el lado izquierdo de la que parecía ser la pista de baile, por toda la orilla de la pista El Bar, en frente un gran escenario completamente equipado. Juraría que el micrófono brillo.

-¿te puedo ayudar? - _Esa vos_...era un terciopelo, masculina un poco ronca, _me enamore de esa vos_.

-yo... - gire sobre mis talones y quede petrificada frente a un Adonis

Una alta figura, enfundada en unos pantalones de tela negros, camiseta blanca realmente ajustada y un sombrero Charly Chaplin que coronaba todo el conjunto, me atonto... Se acerco seguro, con un andar canalla que me mato. La luz llego a hasta su rostro, O mi Dios_ ¡Su rostro!_

Eso era algo muy especial, ojos verde esmeralda finamente delineados en negro, los ángulos de su rostro eran masculinos y rectos, y su sonrisa torcida me mostraba algo de sus blancos dientes.

- vienes por lo del letrero cierto... sube pruébate, yo llamo al dueño.

Los engranes de mi cabeza giraron, _¡reacciona idiota!_, pensé poco y mi cuerpo actúo mucho. Me pavonee elegante hasta el micrófono, apreté mis manos con fuerza en el pedestal, moví mis caderas una ves mas, sugerentemente mientras mis pies se posesionaban firme sobre las combes negras, mordí mi labio casi en un intento por reprimir el gemido que se estaba formando en mi garganta, este chico producía cosas en mi que no me esperaba.

- Alexis - apenas fue un susurro pero esa vos de terciopelo me erizo hasta el último pelo de mí ahora sensible anatomía.

Detrás de unas puertas negras, que apenas había notado hasta ahora, apareció un hombre muy parecido al chico, solo que con unos veinte años más, tenía una sonrisa más amplia, unas arruguitas muy leves le adornaban las esquinas de los ojos pardos y las comisuras de sus labios rojos.

-que hermosa, espero que cantes igual de bien como te ves.

Sentí eso como un reto así que sin mas el switch de diva del Rock se activo dejando ala Claredesinhibida y llena de ganas al frente. Camine decidida hasta una guitarra electro acústica Gibson del69, ala que ya le había echado el ojo.

- esta canción se llama Rolling in the deep…

Fue todo lo que dije, deje que la guitarra hablara por mi, los primeros acordes secos y rítmicos llenaron el lugar, de pronto me sentí llena, mi vos se volvió a escuchar fuerte, poderosa... _vengativa_

Las mariposas se tomaron mi estomago, invadiéndolo y asiéndome sentir una vorágine de sensaciones justo en el medio de mi cuerpo, parecían estar enojadas por que bajaban y subían de un sopetón, no era una sensación agradable ¿Cómo describirla? Casi adrenalinica, poco a poco sentía un dolor en medio del pecho reprimiendo las lágrimas de emoción al volver a cantar la primera canción que escribí después de Ethan.

Me agache enojada, aun tocando la guitarra, mis ojos se posaron en el bombo, deje la guitarra y con mi mano echo un puño lleno de rabia lo golpeé acompasadamente, dándome el tiempo suficiente como para calmarme, seguí cantando llenándome de mi dolor, las lagrimas pronto salieron y la guitarra lloraba mi dolor.

El último acorde y el sonido inexistente de mi vos rebotando en el lugar me empujaron a abrir los ojos.

La imagen de los dos hombres con los ojos brillantes me esperaba, una lagrima rodó por la mejilla del menor, las manos de ambos temblaban al moverse, para al fin aplaudir y quitarme el peso de que lo había echo pésimo

-eres, eres... tu por dios, quedaste no hay mas casting. Te quedas... - Alexis el mayor dejo de hablar, para hacerme una reverencia demasiado teatral - Su nombre señorita - la pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire, recordé respirar llenado de aire mis pulmones comiéndome las lagrimas he inflándome de orgullo pronunciar mi nombre.

-Clare Morrison - mi vos sonó casi sexy, el menor de los dos hombres se acerco con movimientos ágiles hasta mi, salto al escenario pude ver sus ojos mas de cerca, eran de un verde oscuro que me cautivo.

-por favor, un trago, déjeme prepararle un trago - casi suplico, al mismo tiempo su mano se estiraba para tomar la mía.

Temblé de pies a cabeza, mi centro me mandaba señales lento, desconectándome de lo correcto, el contacto con su suave piel mando señales de alerta cada terminal nerviosa de mi ahora tembloroso cuerpo.

Paso la otra mano por la guitarra despojándome de ella suavemente, la dejo en piso a un lado sin preocuparse de como quedara.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mi cintura, el aire entro de golpe a mis pulmones cuando sentí su cuerpo como una roca contra el mío, el calor que emanaba este hombre era impresionante, y su aroma era demasiado embriagador, a canela y azaro, fuerte y exquisitamente tentador.

-Josh - la vos del otro hombre me saco del transe que había caído, los ojos verde esmeralda que aun mantenían el hechizo sobre los míos, se trasformaron en dos rendijas, sonrío amable, sentí frío al notar que sus manos abandonaban mi cintura, para alejarse un par de pasos hacer una reverencia y tomar nuevamente mi mano para esta ves besarla suave, tierna y profundamente, dejando un botón de fuego en el dorso de mi mano.

-es un placer - su tibio aliento provoco un temblor generalizado, produciendo ciertas cosquillas, le sonreí tímidamente - y disculpe mi falta de modales, me presento Josh Caliss, soy el barman del lugar. - amplíe mi sonrisa al notar que también era dueño del lugar, por su apellido.

-y yo soy Alexis Caliss, el dueño y tu actual jefe, hay que celebrar - aun que un principio parecía serio, al final de su interrupción alzo los brazos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. - vamos Josh, hijo hay que abrir el whisky.

Yo sonreí atontada, tomaría agua del retrete si me la sirve este adonis, hasta ahora me encantaba la idea del bar.

Cantaría y así saldría de la monotonía de NY, podría venir junto a Randon, y la guinda de la torta era trabajar con este par de padre he hijo, que para ser sincera me traen loca.

Bebí el whisky que me pusieron por delante, hablamos nos reímos, cantamos un poco mas, Alexis cantaba muy bien al estilo country y Josh tocaba la guitarra con mucho swing, ya estábamos en el quinto trago, riendo y bromeando acerca de la vida y de LA, me sentía tan bien hasta que…

-Clare Casandra Morrison Sanz ¿¡Me podrías explicar, que demonios haces aquí! –

Salte al cielo derramando mi trago sobre el lustroso piso de madera, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose me lleno los idos. Me gire asustada, temblando de miedo. Caí en cuenta de que era tarde, que no había llamado avisando donde estaba –por supuesto mintiendo- y que realmente estaba en un bar bebiendo con dos casi desconocidos.

-papa - la palabra salio en susurro casi inaudible, papa… ¡_si estupida, Papa! ¡te olvidaste de el! _Me auto regañe.

Henry estaba en la entrada del bar, se veía furioso me esperaba, por que no movía un músculo, su imagen imponente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, las piernas separadas. Me decían que saliera corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera de ese lugar.

-yo, lo siento me tengo que ir. - Me disculpe con los dos, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

Salí despedida de aquel bar, pase por el lado de papa rogando por que no me tomara de un brazo o peor. Por lo menos no fue así, fue peor...entro al bar y solo me dedique a salir y buscar un lugar donde dejar una parte de mi anatomía que me preocupaba mucho, lejos de papa.

Sentí ganas de vomitar estaba ebria, no me había dado cuenta. Hace un rato que no tomo y no comí mucho hoy. Me apoyé sobre el auto de papa, con la espalda pegada a la puerta del copiloto.

Mi cuerpo no funcionaba bien y en mi cabeza solo estaban los _entupida, tonta, idiota._..

Tenía mucho frío. Y me preocupaba lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo papa dentro, ya han pasado unos minutos desde que entro... Abra matado a Josh, _o dios no por favor es muy bello para morir._

- Sube al auto - fue una orden seca, papa entro al lado del piloto en un segundo, su tono era demandante, y entre las suaves capas de su vos logre sacar la decepción, el enojo y el cansancio.

Yo sabia que había estado trabajando todo el día, que por eso no me había podido acompañar a dar mi paseo, sabía que yo había estado mucho rato con ese par. La noche ya había caído sobre la gran manzana, en las calles ya casi no andaba nadie, y mi reloj me confirmo las nueve treinta de la noche, había salido a las doce treinta de la consulta, media hora en el taxi, media hora en el parque, media hora comer y encontrarme con este lugar casi seis horas aquí dentro, o por favor... estoy en grabes problemas.

-Clare, si te lo tengo que repetir...

No fue necesario que terminara la frase, no se como pero me subí al auto, el alcohol se subió a la cabeza, me sentí demasiado mareada, me deje desvanecer por completo sobre el asiento, eche la cabeza hacia atrás, sentí el entumecimiento de mi cara como si la sangre hubiera abandonado por completo la cabeza, las manos me sudaban frío, pero las sentía calientes a diferencia del resto de mi cuerpo, que estaba frío y húmedo por el sudor.

-Llegaremos pronto a casa.

No escuche mas, me concentre todo el camino en no devolver todo lo que tenia dentro, papa pasaba cambios como si no existiera mañana, llegamos a casa en la mitad del tiempo que nos tomaría normalmente.

-llegamos, no te bajes - fue una orden directa solo apreté los ojos y asentí lo mejor que pude.

Papa aprecio por la puerta del copiloto, la abrió desabrocho mi cinturón y me llevo entre sus brazos hasta dentro de la casa.

-¿como esta? - la vos de mi hermano estaba llena de angustia, no abrí los ojos para verlo estaba demasiado concentrada en no devolver todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-ebria no se cuanto tomo, pero fue mucho para su sistema, hay que hacerla vomitar.

Papa sonaba enojado, podía imaginar su rostro cansado con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos oscuros por el enfado, y mejor ni hablar de Randon, a el lo conozco mejor y se como debe estarlo pasando.

-llévala al baño quiere vomitar se esta aguantando - corrijo el me conoce mejor, gracias a Dios papa me llevo al baño, me dejo en el piso y apenas tuve el lavabo en frente mío deje salir olas y olas de vomito.

Me sentía pésimo, mi estomago de contraía en calambres demasiado largos, las lagrimas salían solas y yo solo me dedicaba a aferrarme a la loza azul del lavabo, para no caerme, aun que las manos de papa ayudaban mucho a ese propósito, Randon sostenía mi pelo mientras me regañaba

-eres una irresponsable, no sabes en la que te has metido, cuando te sientas mejor no te podrás sentar en un mes, eso te doy filmado Clare Morrison.

-lo se - fue todo lo que logre decir, después de lavarme los diente y ya poder sostenerme por mis pies, papa me llevo a la cocina.

Me pareció extraño que interfiriera con el regaño de Randon, normalmente le refrena esa parte de el con la frase _yo soy el padre jovencito_.

Me sirvieron café y una sopa de pollo con verduras, comí en silencio no dije ni pío por que mi estomago se resintiera por comer tan pronto. Papa se paseaba por toda la cocina mientras Randon me ayudaba a comer, me daba la sopa en la boca con otra cuchara cuando yo paraba de comer, y acercaba el café cargado para que se me quitara la borrachera.

Cuando ya estaba todo limpio en la cocina, papa mando a dormir a mi hermano, el se fue cansado, a mi me llevo de un brazo a su despacho, sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

- siéntate - papa me señalo el sillón rojo en el medio de su despacho, me senté con cuidado y luego me concentre en piso.

-mírame cuando te hablo jovencita - papa estaba demasiado enfadado.

-no se que pasaba por tu cabeza, cuando se te ocurrió hacer todo eso, pero si se que no lo volverás a hacer, y no necesito que me prometas que no lo aras, yo me voy a encargar de eso.

Papa no me dejo hablar ni siquiera poder responder, ni pedir disculpas. Estoy en grabes problemas. Me tomo desprevenida cuando un golpe en la mano que tenia sobre mi regazo me arranco un gritito, los dedos de papa estaba marcada en el dorso de mi mano me quede petrificada observando las líneas rojas con la forma de sus dedos, me dolió y mucho.

-eso es lo que obtendrás, una zurra de proporciones, nunca mas volverás a hacer algo así, eso te juro Clare, observa esa marca por que tendrás varias en tu trasero, como tus faltas fueron varias obtendrás varias surras.

-pa - otro palmazo, esta ves en mi boca me callo, sentía la cara roja papa me había callado como una niñita y eso era demasiado.

-silencio, no quiero escuchar una palabra de ti Clare hasta que yo te lo diga - la vos de papa iba subiendo de tono y a mi se estaba asiendo que no iba a ser fácil sentarme mañana.

-te di permiso para ir al parque a pasear, confíe en ti y tu que hiciste - no respondí por miedo a otra bofetada - te vas a un bar donde bebes como si pudieras hacerlo, además no me avisas ni donde estas o a que hora pretendes llegar, no respondiste el teléfono, Clare eres una chica inteligente y se que te das cuenta cuando haces algo que no debes, y se que esto lo hiciste a sabiendas y eso me enoja el doble.

-Sin contar que tu hermano y yo te buscamos por medio NY. Gracias a Dios un chico reconoció tu foto y nos dijo que habías entrado a ese local. Randon se vino a la casa manejando ofuscado, y tuve que dejarlo por que tenía que sacarte de aquel lugar. ¿Sabes como me sentí al verte borracha frente a esos dos tipejos carcajeándose?

No pronuncie palabra, esa era una pregunta a la cual no quería responder, me sonroje aun mas y sentí que todo el mundo me daba vueltas, papa me odiaba y tenia razón de hacerlo, no sorprende que después de esto no quiera volver a saber de mi.

-ponte de pie - como si fuera propulsada por una especie de mecanismo mi cuerpo se irguió y termine mareada de lo rápido que me puse de pie

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba de estomago en el regazo de papa, el me sujetaba fuerte por la cintura, y aun que suene loco la presión de su gran mano me daba algo de seguridad a lo menos no me dejaría caer... _aun._

Una fuerte y sonora nalgada, me arranco un quejido amortiguado por el cojín que abrase con fuerza. Lo peor fue que esta era mi tercera surra en menos de dos días, y me las tenia ganadas todas y cada una de ellas.

Las nalgadas fueron cayendo acompasadas demasiado rápido para mi gusto, no me reponía de una cuando llegaba la otra, el dolor era cada ves mas intenso y el ardor también, sentí que podían freír un huevo en mi trasero.

Papa me llevo a un punto donde no aguante más el estar en silencio, y empecé a llorar con más ganas, los quejidos se transformaron en gemidos desgarrados. Esto se sentía pésimo, de pronto sentí un Swat fuerte y sonoro que dejo un dolor mas largo y pronunciado, otro llego casi de inmediato intente girarme pero se me hizo imposible el agarre de papa, era demasiado fuerte.

Conté veinte de esos golpes, cuando sentí que mis pantalones y mis bragas iban a dar al piso, yo lloraba y me lamentaba, jamás había estado en una situación tan penosa. en los castigos anteriores no había sido tan duro.

Un golpe me desconecto el cerebro, ya no procesaba bien, solo sentía dolor y nada mas que eso. Me retorcía intentando salir del agarre de papa, unos minutos mas tardes me deje rendir, solo sentía los duros golpes empezando a caer en la sima de mis muslos.

Me lo merecía a si que mejor solo asía, lo que podía hacer… llorar y llorar desconsoladamente.

-no quiero volver a hacer esto Clare - la vos de papa era entrecortada, su tono era de pena y lastima no había odio, ni autoridad. Era una suplica, adivine su rostro seguramente desolado, lleno de decepción.

-no mas, por favor - rogué ya no podía mas, no habían mas lagrimas, ni mas _lo siento_ que pudiera gritarle.

-no mas por ahora mañana recibirás la otra parte del castigo. - caí rendida a lo que el me digiera, aun seguía enfadado y tendría que pasarlo aun peor.

- por ahora estas castigada, no saldrás de tu habitación ya hice retirar todas tus entretenciones. No habrán mas permisos para nada, ya no confío en ti, levántate ve a tu habitación no quiero halar con tigo.

Lo juro, ni la paliza, ni nada de lo que hubiera podido pasar hasta ahora, me había dolido tanto como ahora. Sentí el corazón apretarse, y mi estomago dio un vuelco, llore amargamente, me levante y mire a papa, pero el apenas me puse de pie salio del despacho.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue su auto. Me quede petrificada, no levante mis pantalones eso seria demasiado solo baje mi polerón, que gracias a dios me quedaba largo y salí del despacho hasta mi habitación, me deje caer sobre la cama pensando en lo mal que había actuado, lo mal que comporte con ellos, lo malo que hice y lo mucho que gustaría poder cambiarlo.

Me dormí llorando sin ningún tipo de consuelo, papa ya no acaricio la espalda, ni me dijo lo mucho que me amaba, tampoco seco mis lagrimas, ni me dejo en mi habitación, me dejo sola. Lo último que escuche antes de dormirme por completo fue el auto de papa llegando.

0-0-0-0

Randon Pov.

esta niñita me va a escuchar que se cree que es, no puede hacer esto, se embriagó, por Dios hizo algo imposible para ella, cuantas veces la regañe por que intento probar uno u otro trago y yo solo la dejaba tomar una lata de cereza.

Y ahora tragos, y no pocos. Papa aun sigue castigándola, estoy en la cocina, escuchando por que no quiero que la maten solo que no se pueda sentar en un mes, y espero con todas mis ganas que papa haga su trabajo o si no me encargare personalmente de que así sea.

No fue tanto lo angustiante de no saber donde andaba, si no saber donde estuvo y con quien.

Me relaje un poco al escuchar que papa dejaba a Clare, el llanto de mi Hermanita se escucho hasta que llego a su habitación, lo que me pareció extraño fue que al mismo tiempo papa salía en su auto, eso no es normal.

Esta es la hora en que papa la consuela y conociendo a mi hermana y considerando el tamaño de la surra que le dieron lloraría mucho y costaría demasiado el calmarla.

Decidí ir a investigar, llegue hasta mi habitación y hable a papa.

-halo papa - casi medio pregunte

-si, dime hijo - papa sonaba fatal, como si estuviera llorando.

-quería saber, por que saliste y por que no te quedaste con Clare - fui directo que sacaba con sutilezas.

-por que tuve que parar o le aria daño…. hijo no debí castigarla en este estado, fui demasiado duro con ella, hijo hazme un favor y ve a verla… si no te quieres acercar esta bien, pero si revisa que este bien.

-papa a que te refieres con que fuiste demasiado duro ¿con que le pegaste?- si había sentido unos golpes mas fuertes, pero pensé que seria mi imaginación, ahora me había entrado la duda

-con un rebenque hijo…

-¿con que mierda? – no tenia ninguna gana de ser sutil y controlarme, esto me esteba llevando a mi limite en cuanto a estrés.

Es un trozo de cuero curtido en forma de paleta, fui muy duro y estoy seguro que mañana veremos las marcas de eso. – papa sonaba cada ves mas angustiado

-¿marcas? Moretones… - me deje caer sobre la cama, no quería eso... Para nada, no podía quedarle nada a mi hermanita.

-no hijo el rebenque deja verdugones – suspiro pesadamente- son marcas rojas y lilas peor que un moretón y duran un par de días duelen como el demonio y estoy seguro que a mi niña le deje varias.

-le pegaste con rabia ¿no es cierto?

-si y lo peor es que un siento esa rabia, Clare me decepciono demasiado, aun no puedo creer, como fue de irresponsable y toda mi confianza la mando al demonio – soltó un sollozo contenido- hijo estoy manejando por favor as eso por mi.

-si, pero lo are por Clare.


	8. perdonandome

Henry Pov.

Después de tres horas conduciendo a ninguna parte llegue a casa. Debía enfrentar a mis hijos y los errores que había cometido hoy.

Abrí la puerta si mucha gana. Hace un par de semanas que no usaba mis propias llaves. Normalmente uno de mis pequeños la abría antes que yo pudiera hacer el amago de sacar las llaves y un calido abrazo me llenaba el alma.

Ahora solo me encuentro con la fría cerradura y el crujido de la puerta al abrir. Me siego un momento por la oscuridad dentro de mi hogar la luz de la cocina es la única encendida en toda la casa.

La espigada figura de Clare se asoma por el marco de la puerta y sale corriendo en dirección a las escaleras. Estaba huyendo de mi entendía por que, pero no me convencía de que fuera de mi y de mi enojo aun que justificado fue demasiado.

Arrastro los pies hasta la cocina hay estaba Randon con una taza en la mano, me miro de reojo.

-solo vino por algo para comer... No la regañes más ¿si? - la angustia en la vos de Randon era demasiado latente

-¿como estas? - preferí preguntarle que hacer conjeturas

-confundido.

Me acerque a mi pequeño, deje que soltara la taza que apretaba entre sus manos, estire mis brazos haciéndole una invitación y al parecer la acepto. Cerré los ojos angustiado cuando sentí su gran cuerpo chocar contra el mío lo atrape entre mis brazos.

Observe a mi niño por unos segundos sus rizos castaños, su piel tostada, la complexión de sus músculos através de su camiseta, su tibio aroma a madera y sol, su respiración agitada intentando calmar en algo lo que le molestaba.

-como estaba tu hermana

-bien, no tenia nada grabe... - dejo la frase colgando y a mi ya me tenia nervioso a si que lo empuje un poco

-no tenia marcas...

-no, solo todo el trasero rojo y la parte superior de las piernas del un tono similar - se río entre dientes

-que hacia en la cocina

-comiendo algo, la traje después de que despertó - levanto la cabeza y soltó nuestro abraso

-dime que sucede - ya no soportaba el ocultar

-me siento extraño, se que se merecía una surra por lo que hizo pero fue demasiado saber que tu habías sido muy duro con ella. Cuando corte el teléfono corrí hasta su habitación, estaba durmiendo prendí la luz para ver mejor... cuando me di cuenta que no había sido tanto, respire mas tranquilo tome una manta y la tape. Salí de hay y prepare algo de pasta sabia que cuando despertara tendría hambre. - tomo su taza y le dio un trago muy largo

-creo que iré a conversar con ella, fui muy duro tengo que aclararle las cosas - Randon trago en seco podía ver la angustia en sus ojos

-no la castigues mas... por favor papa - asentí y salí en búsqueda de mi niña

Salí de la cocina camine hasta las escaleras, respire pesadamente al subir e primer escalón, no tenia ni la menor idea de como hablar con Clare pero si sabia que debía hacerlo y rápido. Llegue hasta su habitación abrí la puerta con cuidado no sabia si estaba durmiendo.

Al entrar me encontré con Clare acostada boca abajo en su cama, no había mucha luz en la habitación solo la que lograba colarse por la ventana. Mi niña no se movía fingía estar dormida sabia que no lo estaba por que su respiración estaba agitada.

-Clare abre los ojos - me arrodille ante su cabecera quería mirarla a los ojos.

-... - Clare no respondió solo abrió los ojos. En ellos no había más brillo que el de las lágrimas luchando por salir

-lamento haberte hablado de esa forma - ella solo asintió despacio - necesito que sepas que el castigo que recibiste te lo merecías, lo que no debí haber echo fue tratarte mal

Hice una pausa y deje que mis palabras calaran en Clare, ella se me observo por un instante como midiendo mis reacciones, se movió despacio hasta quedar de medio lado.

- lamento lo que dije no era verdad - cerré los ojos recordando lo que le dije a mi pequeña y lo mucho que sentía haberlo echo, por que no lo sentía de verdad, deje que mi enfado superara cualquier nivel permitido llevándome a decir cosas que no debí

- parecías estar muy convencido - la vocecita que salio de mi nenita me partió el corazón, no aguante mas y la abrase gracias a dios ella me correspondió

-si lo estaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no se que aria si no escucho tu vos - Care se sonrío

-te amo papi - esas palabras me hincharon el corazón eran tan hermosas viniendo de ella

- y yo a ti mi niña, lamento haber tenido que ser tan duro con tigo - podía ver la parte vulnerable de mi pequeña en ese momento, ella asintió y con un pequeño puchero me dijo

- fuiste muy duro, no se si me podré sentar algún día - si había sido muy duro pero también sabia que nunca mas aria algo así

-lo se mi niña pero te lo ganaste a pulso - mi pequeña princesita se abrazo mas a mi enterrando su carita en mi pecho y asiéndome cosquillas en la nariz con su pelo

-nunca mas papi te lo juro - la separe un momento tome su mentón entre mis dedos para mirar dentro de esos ojos de plata liquida tan iguales a los de Catalina

-se que nunca mas pequeña - Clare se sonrío pero de pronto sus mejillas tomaron un rubor que la asían ver adorable

-papi ¿con que me pegaste? - mire el piso avergonzado por no haberle dicho con que la iba a castigar

-con un rebenque - mi pequeña me miro confundida

- luego te lo muestro si quieres - ella negó efusivamente y yo le sonreí

Mi niña podía ponerme los nervios de punta y medio mundo abajo, pero ella sabia como arreglar las cosas y gracias a Dios tengo a su hermano para ayudarme, desearía tener a alguien que me ayudara con el.

0-0-0-0

Henry Pov

Este mes a ido muy calmado, Clare cumplió penitencia por su ultima fechoría, aun que se a quejado un par de veces acepto estar en casa y hacer solo sus deberes, Los castigos de mi niña son diferentes a los de un chico normal. Lo que es un castigo para ella es un regalo para cualquier otro y lo que es un castigo para la gran mayoría de los chicos para ella es un regalo.

Es muy complicada pero creo que así son las mujeres. El primer día intente dejarle mil y un tareas para que lamentara lo que izo… me salio al revés ella estaba muy contenta limpiando, tanto así que izo mas de lo de la lista todo con una sonrisa en la cara, la casa jamás había brillado tanto.

Tuve que hacer un cambio el segundo día no podía salir de la casa ni hacer deberes, entro a mi despacho y se adueño del ahora tengo toda una colección de arte en el poco espacio que quedaba en las paredes.

Ya a tercer día Randon me ayudo un poco me dijo que solo debía prohibirle salir de su habitación y dejarle solo la tele, podía bajar solo para comer y eso si resulto. Clare por fin pedía que le levantara el castigo y me prometía nunca mas hacer nada malo.

Me tomaba bastante tiempo el estar pendiente de ella y su hermano. sobre todo por que

Randon ingreso a entrenar en los Columbia Lions y esta en plena práctica.

Clare a salido a verlo entrenar y se emociona mas que una porrista si hasta esta pensando en meterse al equipo de porristas solo para poder ir a animar a su hermano, pero se arrepintió cuando supo que solo la dejaría tomar cuatro cursos extras.

Una discusión que al parecer venia del pasillo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Randon Morrison Entrégamelas - Clare grito desde su habitación salí al pasillo a verificar que estaba sucediendo

-Nunca! - Randon salio echo un bólido de la habitación de Clare con unas fotos en la mano agitándolas como si fueran el mismo diablo

- Entrégamelas… o atente a las consecuencias. Por una mierda son mías - mi pequeña princesa parecía muy decidida a cortarle la cabeza a su hermano por aquellas foto y a mi me tenia sorprendido verlos discutir de esa forma

-que es lo que les sucede - me quede en medio de los dos de cara a Clare atento a detenerla si se el tiraba al cuello a Randon

-el, tu hijito me quito mis fotografías - Clare parecía una nenita acusando a su hermano, muy diferente a la feriecita que estaba hace dos segundos

-no te las entregaría ni aun que mi vida dependiera de ello, no confío en tu juicio - Randon estaba decidido

-Randon por la puta madre entrégame mis fotos son mías - mis hijos llevaban la pelea a la mirada mas fea y a mi me estaban colmando la paciencia

-ya basta les he dicho. Randon entrégame esas fotografías - si mi hijo no se las quería entregar a su hermana era una cosa pero a mi me las tenia que entregar

-no papa, se las vas a pasar y es lo que no quiero - le di una mirada de advertencia pero aun así mi niño no hizo caso. Y en tal caso una pequeña ayuda no esta mal, le di dos fuertes nalgadas y el soltó las fotos

Mire las famosas imágenes con extrañeza. Eran de un chico abrazado a Clare otras en donde aparecía solo. En total eran unas diez, Aquel chico de grandes ojos celestes, pelo de oro y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado me pareció algo pedante como si al estar abrazado a la pequeña Clare le diera soberanía sobre ella.

-¿quien es este chico? - No alcance a terminar de preguntar cuando Clare le grito a su hermano

-no te atrevas Randon eso es mío y no tienes derecho a meterte - esta ves la mirada de advertencia fue para Clare ¿que me ocultaba mi hija?

-que tan tuyo tonta, eres una idiota por tenerlas - Clare dejo todo su compostura de lado y se tiro a la yugular de su hermano y con todo el odio que podía contener

- tu eres un real entupido sobre todo con Nataly - Randon soltó un bufido en sus ojos azules se veía un mar furioso, dejo de lado eso y me miro a mi

-se llama Ethan y es un cretino por decirte su mejor cualidad - en las palabras de mi niño de destilaba el veneno a ese tal Ethan, me acuerdo de haberlo escuchado un par de veces.

- y Clare me podrías decir ¿por que no puedes tener fotos de el? - Mi niña tembló de pies a cabeza

-no puedo creer que se lo digieras ¡Eres un tonto! - acuso a su hermano

-yo soy el que no puede creerlo ¿como es posible que aun conserves fotos de el? Con todo lo que te hizo ¿acaso aun crees amarlo?

-ese no es tu asunto. Papa entrégame las fotos son mías y es de pésima educación tomar algo que no es tuyo - Me canse con ese comentario tome a mi niña y Randon de una oreja y los deje sentado en mi cama

-tiene un minuto para empezar a hablar, quiero saber que es tan importante con este chico - les enseñe las fotos y las deje caer cobre una mesa

-Es un desgraciado al que tu hija le rinde culto - Mi niño parecía herido por el chico me pregunto que seria tan grabe como para decirle algo así a su pequeña hermanita

-Y que si se lo rindo, es así como funciona el amor Randon ¿o acaso Nataly nunca te o explico?- Los ojos de mi hijo relampaguearon como si Clare le hubiera clavado una puñalada por la espalda.

-Compórtate y ya se fue tu tiempo, al menos que quieras que te saque la información de otra forma quiero saber quien este Ethan Clare y te lo digo en serio - Le advertí a mi niña y pareció funcionar

- Esta bien - Casi grito exasperada - El fue mi novio y pasamos un mal memento nos separamos.-Deje que Clare se atrapara la cola contando lo que ella quisiera contar - No lo he vuelto a ver en persona, pero hay veces en as que me acuerdo y veo sus fotos - Izo un pausa nerviosa y de reojo miro a su hermano quien estaba muy atento a su hermana - aun pienso en el y las veo para…

- Para pensar en como te golpeaba ¿eso tan bien lo piensas?

Quede de una pieza, si había escuchado bien este Ethan golpeaba a mi hija, a mi princesa. Apreté las manos en puños me tense por completo deje que la rabia me inundara y me dejara el alma negra y vacía _¡Lo Voy A Matar Con Mis Propias Manos!_

-Explícate hijo por favor hazlo - Clare lloraba amargamente y Randon empezó a arrepentirse de haberme dicho eso

-No yo se lo voy a decir, ya metiste las patas hasta el fondo- Clare hablaba entre cortada arrastrando cada palabra desde su garganta con mucho esfuerzo

-Te escucho cariño - Tome una silla y la puse delante de ellos. Clare se acomodo mejor abrazándose a un cojín de mi cama

Clare Pov

Papa me pedía una explicación, por que Randon tenia que ser tan impulsivo y no podía quedarse callado, juramos que no se lo diríamos a papa y el rompió esa promesa, aun que yo rompí la mía primero. Respire pesadamente llenándome de falsa seguridad.

-Tenia quince, en ese tiempo Catalina y yo habíamos acordado ir juntas al carnaval de Río, me había llamado a su casa para ultimar detalles. Algo paso entre ella y su pareja ese día y no podía ir con migo por que quería ir con el.

En ese momento creí trasportarme al pasado y volver a vivir lo que tanto daño me hizo hace un año casi exacto.

_Salí llorando de ahí, podía ver los ojos de Catalina condenándome por ser débil y llorar en publico, pero no hizo ni un ademán por detenerme y dejar que me calmara en su casa, en ves de eso cerro la puerta principal de un fuerte portazo dejándome con ese sonido seco retumbándome los oídos, pronto eran mis sollozos lo único que podía escuchar. _

_Camine sin rumbo hasta una plaza me senté en el pasto cerca de un árbol sus tupidas ramas me daban un poco de sombra, lloraba amargamente cuando un chico alto y muy hermoso se acerco a prestarme ayuda_

_-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- su vos era tan suave como un terciopelo que acariciaba mis oídos hasta ahora atormentados por el repiquetee inquietante de mi corazón y los desgarrados sollozos producto del llanto._

_-no... - mi vos sonó quebrada sin tono apenas un susurro helado_

_- entonces por favor no llores mas, no soportaría un segundo mas viéndote llorar - nórmamele huyera dicho que mejor se fuera, pero el me encanto tanto y en ese momento me sentía tan mal que lo deje cuidarme hasta que me calme por sus susurros calmados y sus manos acariciando en círculos mis brazos y espalda_

_-que bueno que ya no lloras, tienes unos ojos demasiado bellos como para llorar - le sonreí tímidamente y el me devolvió una brillante y enorme sonrisa mostrándome sus blancos dientes._

_-soy Ethan - se presento amablemente_

_-Clare - no dude un segundo en decir mi nombre ya le tenia confianza -que estupida fui._

_Desde hay fuimos novios nos besamos por primera ves dos semanas de habernos conocido. El me respetaba a mi y mis tiempos, compartíamos cuando podíamos y lo disfrutábamos al máximo_

_ Ethan es un heredero, no cualquiera vivía en el mismo barrio de mi madre, sus padres son gigantes de las comunicaciones, el estaba terminando el college tenia 17 años. _

_Era un sueño! hermoso, cariñoso, amable, caballeroso, atento a todas mis necesidades, me llenaba de amor y yo se lo devolvía muy feliz._

_Hasta que un día tuve dos certámenes y una exposición en una galería del centro, no conteste el teléfono a nadie, Randon casi me arranca la cabeza por el teléfono cuando lo llame de vuelta para decirle que estaba viva aun..._

_Cuando llame a Ethan se escuchaba extraño - Si solo me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que el pretendía- Me fue a buscar a la galería cuando estábamos por cerrar eran las once u doce de la noche. Ethan llego en su auto me hizo subir sola normalmente es muy caballero y se baja para abrirme la puerta con toda la galantería que lo caracteriza hasta ese segundo._

_No habamos en todo el camino hasta un lugar baldío era horrible. Me bajo de su auto a zamarrones yo estaba asustada no sabia que ocurría con ese chico tan dulce y hermoso que me dejo como reemplazo a un energúmeno lleno de odio asía mi. _

_-¿Donde demonios te habías metido? - su vos era ronca por el enojo_

_-en... en... la UNI y en la galería - Una bofetada me dio vuelta la cara, sentí el rostro rojo y el llanto agolpándose mis ojos, un nudo se me formo en la boca del estomago._

_ Sabia defenderme pero no de el, podía patearle el trasero a cualquiera hasta Randon, pero a el no. _

_Por que lo amaba demasiado para poder dañarlo, así me auto convencí que me lo tenia merecido por no llamarlo y que no importaba una bofetada, seguro se había preocupado mucho por mi y estaba frustrado._

_-perdón, pero tu me obligaste, desde ahora me dirás donde estas a cada hora, no quiero tener que volver a hacerlo Clare._

_-si..._

_- perdón te amo mi vida - Esas palabras fueron suficientes para comprar mis silencio acallar mis lagrimas y llenarme de seguridad sobre que el me amaba cada día mas - que estupida fui._

_Al día siguiente fui a al universidad como si nada, e hice lo que el me dijo lo llame cada una hora todo el día. Sus contestaciones eran tan calidas que me daba mucho gusto el hacerlo._

_ Así fue por dos meces en los que los malos tratos eran cada ves mas comunes no me había golpeado pero si me insultaba y me zamarreaba por los hombros casi todos los días._

_ Una noche me fue a buscar a al galería pero esta ves me llevo a su casa, estaba solo por que sus padres habían viajado a Europa por una semana._

_Intento hacer algo mas y yo me negué - cuanto me alegro de eso - pero el se enfureció tanto que se saco su cinturón y con la hebilla me azoto el cuerpo entero._

_ Podía ver en sus ojos la rabia que lo segaba, no era la misma persona a la que amaba. Quede con un tapiz lila y verde en todo el cuerpo apenas me podía mover, lo único que fue cuidadoso de no golpear mi rostro ni mis canillas, también dejo fuera mis brazos. Todo para que pudiera usar la ropa que traía puesta sin que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había echo_

_De nuevo me pidió perdón y yo se lo concedí sin chistar, lo justificaba por que entendía que el quisiera algo mas, pero tenia claro que no se lo daría jamás, es parte de mi estaba cerrada para cualquiera._

_Al otro día me fue a dejar a la casa, Randon me esperaba enfadado por que le había avisado a ultima hora que no llegaría a dormir, tuve que esperar a que se me pasara el llanto apara poder llamarlo. _

_Me quede despierta toda la noche observando mi cuerpo desnudo frente a l espejo del baño, no podía convencerme que mi Ethan fuera capaz de tanto, menos que fuera yo una cinturón café en Kung Fu la que no se defendiera._

_ En la mañana me fue a dejar a mi casa al salir del auto Ethan se dio cuenta de que Randon me esperaba y entonces un ataque de celos lo inundo_

_-¿por el no quieres nada con migo no es así zorra de mierda? - quede impresionada con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber que responder_

_-yo... no... Jamás es mi hermano - le aclare lo mejor que podía. Empecé a temblar y de nuevo toda la defensa personal que sabia se iba al demonio no lo podía lastimar no a el._

_-Puta mentirosa - una bofetada me boto al suelo me golpeo con los nudillos rompiéndome el labio y dejando mi camiseta manchada con sangre, me pare de la acera como pude Ethan me iba a pegar de nuevo cuando Randon estaba encima de el._

_Le rompió tres costillas, el brazo inquiero en tres, la pierna derecha se la rompió en dos, le saco varios dientes, le rompió la nariz y lo dejo irreconocible. _

_Yo no hice nada me quede de pie observando la escena perpleja. Los policías sacaron a Randon de arriba de Ethan. Agradezco al cielo por que llegaran estoy mas que segura que si no lo asían Randon mataría a Ethan._

_Al llegar al hospital los padres de Ethan querían meter preso a Randon, yo lo defendí y deje que hicieran exámenes por agresión física provenientes de Ethan._

_ El llevaba el mismo cinturón se dieron cuenta de inmediato que no mentía cuando compararon los golpes de todo mi cuerpo con esa maldita hebilla redonda que calzaban perfecto. _

_Dejaron libre a mi hermano por que alegamos legítima defensa y todos aceptaron de inmediato. La madre de Ethan me contó que a su hijo lo miraban como una escoria cuando estuvo en e hospital y que por una mala jugada del destino un reportero que conocía a la familia hizo una reportaje y los puso en las paginas rosas, dejando a la familia por el suelo. _

_Se mudaron lejos y nunca mas supe de Ethan, me dejo con el corazón roto y el cuerpo en pedazos._

_ Randon no me hablo durante semanas hasta que el quiso perdonarme, pero me hizo prometerle que nuca jamás dejaría que Ethan me tocara otra ves. Ese día me contó lo que les había sucedido a sus padres y me golpee interiormente por que era lo mismo que me estaba sucediendo a mí._

Randon Pov

Clare término de contarle a papa lo que le había sucedido gracias al desgraciado de Ethan. Papa la tenia abrasada acurrucándola contra su cuerpo, parecía querer fundirse con ella en su dolor.

Decidí dejarlos solos. Esta parte de la historia ya no me pertenecía y el dolor de herirla me estaba dejando en pedazos.

Camine hasta la puerta cuando papa me llamo la atención con la vos entrecortada llena de angustia.

-hijo ven aquí

Me gire a verlo sus ojos celestes estaban oscuros por el enfado, su cuerpo entero transmitía odio e impotencia, Henry Morrison estaba enfadado, dispuesto a cortar en pedazos a Ethan y luego hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Hice caso ciego a lo que mi padre me pedía, camine hasta ellos y me unía a su abrazo, Clare se hizo una pequeña bolita entre nosotros estaba retomando fuerzas, recuperando su mascara.

Esta era la experiencia que la había cambiado por el resto de su vida, marcándola para siempre, nunca más ha podido estar con otro chico, lo ha intentado pero después de dos o tres semanas terminan.

Clare vuelve al piano y toca en el su dolor son sus canciones las que la liberan.

Creo que no podrá sentirme mas culpable, yo presentía algo era un sexto sentido al que no le quise hacer caso, una o dos veces había observado a mi hermana demasiado sumisa frente a ese chico, pero lo deje pasar entupidamente lo deje pasar.

-lo siento Randon - una vocecita demasiado tímida para mi gusto salio de mi hermanita, la apretuje contra mi cuerpo hasta que sentí un quejido ahogado saliendo de su garganta, entere mi cara entre sus rebeldes rizos y deje entrar su aroma a rosas y miel llenándome de ella que la tenia aquí, que ese maldito no me la había arrebatado, como papa me arrebato a mi madre.

-no tienes nada que sentir pequeña, ya todo eso esta en el pasado, por ahora hazme caso y deja a ese... a Ethan en el pasado donde pertenece. - Clare asintió llena de pena se hundió entre mi cuerpo liberando a papa del ferio abrazo

-no puedo creer lo que me has dicho cariño - Papa hablo por primera ves sobre el tema

-yo lamento que tu tuvieras que escuchar algo así… debes estar decepcionado de mi por ser tan idiota y dejarme lastimar de esa forma - Papa endureció el rostro y apretó al mandíbula sus ojos estaban salvajes como si luchara por contenerse, sus pupilas dilatadas y las aletas de su nariz abriendo y cerrándose realmente rápido me dejaron ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer

-te juro que si vuelvo a escuchar algo así Clare Morrison te azotare hasta que me canse ¿entendido? - Mi pobre hermana asintió temerosa, aferro sus mantos a mi camisa enterrándome sus uñas en mi espalda, ya podía ver los moretones que me quedarían.

-no seas duro con ella - le suplique a papa

-es igual de duro que si te escucho a ti volver a culparte por lo de tus padres, ninguno de los dos son culpables por lo que les ha sucedido son buenos chicos, estudiosos, trabajadores, sacrificados, llenos de valores y buenas intenciones.

-Son hermanos y saben amar, solo han tenido mala suerte en la vida y el destino les a jugada malas pasadas poniéndoles este tipo de personajes por el frente. Pero quiero que sepan que ya no es así su padre esta con ustedes. Que ya tiene a una familia que los protege.

-Nunca mas estarán en riesgo, principalmente por que no les permitiré estarlo.

Las palabras de nuestro padre eran dulces pero enérgicas, eran una orden ala cual no podíamos desobedecer, sus palabras estaban llenas de significado. El nos infundía valor y nos protegería con su vida si estábamos en riesgo, el sacaba de nuestros caminos todo tipo de amenizas era una especie de filtro dejaba todo lo bueno para nosotros y mandaba al infierno todo lo malo sobre todo nuestras malas decisiones o nuestras actitudes infantiles o las autodestructivas.

Henry es lo mejor que nos a pasado en mucho tiempo tanto a mi como a Clare. Nos ordeno la vida nos dio un hogar de verdad.

Aun que las reglas no me agradan mucho si me gusta lo que tenemos puedo llegara mi casa por que también es mía nos solo de Clare. Puedo comer con mis familia desayunamos juntos, almorzamos la gran mayoría del tiempo juntos y la cenas son geniales.

Papa nos guía por el camino correcto, nos provee lo que necesitamos sobre todo a mí. Mis padres no me dejaron nada y aun que se valérmelas solo Henry decidió que ya no trabajaríamos más.

Eso me dio tiempo extra para poder hacer otras cosas como practicar futbol que me encanta y buscar alguna chica que quisiera estar con este grandulon.

-ya esta bueno, ustedes tiene problemas mas grandes ahora.

Quede en shock con las palabras de papa, paso del estado de querer matar a ese desgraciado al de papa estricto y severo.

De pronto papa estaba frente a mí y al segundo después estaba en su regazo boca abajo con los pantalones en los tobillos y recibiendo una tunda de aquellas.

-nunca swat mas swat quiero swat escucharte swat hablarle swat así a swat tu swat hermana swat deben swat respetarse swat amarse swat y jamás Randon Morrison swat jamás swat insultarla swat de ninguna manera swat swat swat - Al parecer papa estaba empecinado en hacerme entender su punto bajaba la mano como una roca contra mi desprotegido trasero

-si awooooouu papa si te lo prometo owwwu ahyyy papi para duele para por favor awww - Henry pegaba demasiado duro dolía a horrores

-que bueno que aclaramos eso - por dios hay mas

-lo siento nunca mas lo prometo - intente sonar pequeño haber si así le ablandaba el corazón o su mano

-lo se hijo, por ahora - los pasos de mi hermana me alertaron -¡Siéntate Clare! - intente girarme a ver que sucedía pero m quede atrapado por el agarre de papa

-yo solo les quería darles algo de privacidad - la vocecita de mi hermana me hizo sonreír a pesar de mi pobre situación.

Clare había sumado una a su lista y papa no se la dejaría pasar, Estaria atento solo si a Henry se le pasaba la mano

-¿privacidad? – Papa sonó irónico- Esta bien ve al despacho luego tendrás privacidad - sentí pena por Clare y quise abrir la boca para defenderla, pero mi trasero me convenció de lo contrario

-pero papi pliss - Clare empezó a suplicar, esto era incomodo

-ahora jovencita. No me enfades mas - En la vos de papa podía adivinar su rostro anguloso endurecido por el enfado sus ojos celestes peligrosos que te hacen helar la sangre.

-si papa

Bufe resignado por que papa se había enojado aun más y tenia segura una tanda peor que la anterior

-¿en que íbamos? a si me acuerdo. Si tienes un problema con el cual no crees poder seguir debes hablar con tu padre, estoy aquí para ayudarlos para mantenerlos a salvo, de ustedes mismos si es necesario, por tratar de proteger a tu hermana del recuerdo de ese muchacho la dañaste insultándola trayéndole un recuerdo doloroso.

Su sermón calo hondo, me sentía culpable y lo lamentaba mucho tal ves si lo hubiera hablado con papa el lo hubiera echo mejor podríamos haber hablado en ves de insultarnos como dos niños. Sentí el nudo de mi garganta crecer, las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos amenazando por salir en cualquier momento, trague en seco dolorosamente y lleve en vano mis manos a proteger la parte de mi anatomía que me preocupaba

- swat desde ahora en adelante swat cuando tengan un problema swat vendrán donde su padre swat swat swat swat swat y veremos que hacer swat sin peleas swat swat swat swat sin insultos swat swat.

Con las ultimas dos nalgadas que juro fueron mas fuertes que las anteriores deje de ser fuerte y pase a llorar como un niño, era extraño pasar del estado de tensión con los músculos apretados intentando zafarte no solo de las nalgadas si no de tu responsabilidad. A estar rajado sobre sus rodillas dejando ir todo lo que tienes dentro como si el llanto lavara las culpas y se las llevara por siempre. Bueno también ayuda la parte en la que tu trasero te recuerda que fuiste castigado y por que.

Papa me dejo sin aliento tanto llorar, al terminar ayudo a moberme para quedar en su regazo esta ves abrazado a sus hombros llorando lo que me quedaba, era estupido que casi dos metros de hombre esten llorando en el regazo de su papi luego de haber resibido una paliza pero a mi me encntaba estar aquí.

- Shhh pequeño ya esta mi grandulon, tranquilo cariño... - disfrutaba mucho sus palabras me dolia el trasero a horrores y lamentaba mucho el haberle gritado a mi hermana, pero esto era genial.

-lo siento mucho - papa me apreto a un mas y senti sus manos acariciar mi espalda dandome consuelo ciego

-te amo hijo - mi mundo paro en ese momento, eso lo sabia no era la primera ves que me lo decia pero en la forma que lo dijo fue lo que me dejo sin aliento, su vos pura sin dudas segura de si mismo papa reafirmaba una ves mas lo que mas necesite durante mi niñes el amor que nos profesaba era puro.

-te amo papi.


	9. cuando el sol vuelve

Clare Pov.

Estaba helada todo el calor que había recuperado se desvaneció por completo dejando mis signos vitales en un peligroso cero.

Delante de mí estaba Randon mi hermanito a quien hace veinte minutos atrás quería arrancarle la cabeza y ahora quiero arrancarlo de donde esta.

Papa lo maniobro en treinta segundos en su regazo dejándolo en una posición en la que nunca antes había sido espectadora directa. La ves anterior cuando nos castigo juntos tubo el gesto de dejarnos de cara a la pared en una esquina de la habitación de Randon.

Ahora era muy diferente papa había pasado de un estado de acecino asueldo contra Ethan. Al de ser el padre corregidor con "amor".

Se me recogió el estomago al ver a mi hermanito recibiendo semejante surra. Papa estaba realmente enfadado por que nos habíamos insultado mucho por lo de las fotografías.

Decidí salir de hay no podía seguir viendo y mucho menos sabiendo que pronto seria yo la que estaría boca abajo y con los pantalones abajo bueno en mi caso con la falda arriba que era aun peor.

Salí despacio detrás de papa pero el se dio cuenta apenas abandone la seguridad del respaldo de su cama, me paro en seco con un regaño contenido trate de zafarme pero lo único que conseguí fue agravar mi condición de condenada a la cárcel por condenada a muerte – Se que es un poco exagerado pero así me sentí.

Baje al despacho donde papa me había mandado por "mi privacidad" ¡que estupida! pero ¿como mierda se me ocurre decirle semejante pavada? Hubiera estado mejor .Papa me siento terrible viendo como castigas a mi hermanito y no soporto verlo o lo siento pero esto es algo que me supera. En ves de eso solo me sale "solo quería darles privacidad" _idiota_ eso es lo que soy una idiota y sigo probándolo ¡cada día mejor!

Me senté nerviosa en el sillón rojo en medio del despacho, no pude evitar sonreír al ver varias de mis pinturas en las paredes. Cuando papa me castigo intento de todo antes de que Randon le diera la clave "abúrreme" Antes le redecore la oficina cuando el me dijo que no podía hacer deberes.

Lo necesitaba le faltaba vida a las paredes le colgué lo mejor que había traído conmigo intentando seguir su línea clásica.

Me quede acurrucada contra el respaldo del sillón, los ojos me picaban tanto llorar ,el cansancio del haber contado mi mas grande vergüenza me tenia al limite, pronto el sueño me venció y tuve una pesadilla horrible donde el volvía a lastimarme…

-Clare cariño, despierta mi niña por Dios no me asustes de esta manera ¡cariño despierta! – Las atropelladas palabras de papa me traían a la realidad, me dolieron los ojo al abrirlos sentí las mejillas calientes y húmedas, el cuerpo me dolía a horrores como aquella ves cuando Ethan me golpeo con su cinturón.

Tome algo de conciencia sobre lo que tenia a mi alrededor Papa me sostenía por los hombros sus manos me apretaban con un poco mas de fuerza de a necesaria, al ver su rostro me recogí de dolor, mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí calambres en mi estomago amenazando con soltar lo que tenia dentro.

Papa lloraba atemorizado sus ojos celestes solo reflejaban preocupación. Toque su rostro con mucho cuidado como si así me auto convenciera que el estaba realmente ahí y no era parte de un juego de mi imaginación el sueño había sido tan real que me quería segurar de lo que tenia en frente.

Pronto al sentir su piel calida y la humedad de las recientes lágrimas en las yemas de mis dedos .me relaje y me lancé a sus brazos y quede tan apegada a su pecho como se me fue posible.

-Papi estas aquí – de mi garganta salio algo parecido a mi vos solo que mas desgarrada.

-si cariño estoy aquí - Papa intentaba calmarme no me había dado cuenta que mis manos viajaban veloces por su espalda intentando reconocer terreno.

-papi fue terrible sentí ¡Dios siento! mi cuerpo – mi vos temblaba con cada palabra - Los golpes ¡fue terrible! era tan tonta, tan torpe – Abrí los ojos de golpe - Ya se por que mi hermano se enojo tanto – Casi le grito a Papa - No puedo creer lo estupida que era ¡lo perdone! y hasta ahora lo perdono – Apenas dije en un susurro- Aun pienso en que podría haber resultado si no nos hubieran separado aun estaría a su lado ¡y tal ves estaría muerta! Dios papa, si me hubiera pasado algo hubiera sido mi responsabilidad – le afirme Papa me miro asustado - Yo sabia defenderme sabia como matarlo si me asía la gana.

-Clare – papa me suplicaba

-Pero no mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba…

Lo escudriñe con la mirada separándome de el y mostrándole mis manos rojas por la sangre me había echo daño en las palmas enterrándome las uñas lo mas seguro que cuando dormía apreté demasiado los puños

- Mis manos solo atinaban a proteger mi rostro - Susurré- Soy tan devil idiota debí arrancarle los brazos a ese desgraciado a quién amo tanto ¿porque lo amo? ¿Porque ahora aun lo hago? ¡Estoy enferma! soy tonta, idiota, soy tan torpe – le grite a todo pulmón mientras el me daba su mirada mas severa- Todo esto es mi culpa y lo siento tanto papi por favor ayúdame no se que hacer… soy un desastre

Pare mi discurso para prestarle atención a Papa. El parecía debatirse entre estar calmado y perder por completo la paciencia. Y yo rogaba por que optara por la primera.

Henry Pov.

Clare declaraba entre sollozos, gritos y susurros su dolor... Su mas grande cruz. Lo del Mentix no fue ningún secreto esto era un secreto aun mas complicado las pastillas se podían quitar y así de simple se iba el problema.

Pero esto era algo interno que llegaba mas lejos de lo que yo podía abarcar. Los temas del corazón jamás han sido mi fuerte solo he amado a una mujer y fue quien mas daño me ha hecho en toda mi vida.

Todas las otras mujeres pasaron veloces por mi cama, por que ni siquiera pasaron por mi vida no me preguntes el nombre de alguna por que no tengo la menor idea de como se llaman intento mantenerme lo mas alejado posible de todas ellas

-hija creo que nos soy el mas adecuado para darte ese tipo de respuestas pero si iremos donde alguien que pueda dártelas y sobre todo que pueda ayudarte a sanar tus heridas.

-Papa lo siento tanto no sabes como se que esto es un problema para ti y no es necesario que vallamos a un lugar donde puedas sentir vergüenza por lo tonta que es tu hija menor.

La rabia me termino de invadir y todo lo calmado que intentaba estar se me fue la demonio. Clare sonaba lejana y perdida y yo estaba dispuesto a traerla de vuelta al mundo en que realmente pertenece y a quien es realmente esa chica fuerte y llena de seguridad.

-Clare Morrison estoy a un milímetro de traspasar la barrera del enojo a la furia si vuelvo a escuchar la palabra vergüenza viniendo de tus labios.

-papi yo…- Clare se sentía atrapada e intentaba salir de la que se había metido.

-No. Ya no hay más papi. Vas a aprender de la manera difícil a dejar de culparte y se que después de esto. La tome por la cintura y la deje boca abajo en la mesita de centro con la cabeza hacia la puerta y su retaguardia a mi merced así tendría control de mi fuerza, podría ver su rostro y no tendría que parar para hacerla verme cuando quisiera aclarar un punto.

- Papa por favor lo siento esto no es necesario – Me suplicaba con las manos apretando

Sus uñas contra sus palmas se me avía olvidado sus manos se había herido de seguro entre la pesadilla se lastimo apretando demasiado los puños. Cuando llegue ella sudaba frío y se retorcía llorando y quejándose como si la estuvieran torturando.

-toma – le pase un cojín para que lo abrazara y así no se seguiría lastimando.

-Papa – me rogó

-tu te lo buscaste ahora espero que aprendas esto o te encontraras en esta posición mas veces de las que desearías.

-Papito porfavor papi no es – le di la primera nalgada ganándome un chillido como respuesta esto no seria sencillo.

- no quiero volver a verte pelear con tu hermano todo se soluciona conversando – le di diez fuertes palmadas arrancándole grititos y saltitos podía ver lo arrepentida que estaba así que pase al siguiente punto en su larga lista.

-no volverás a sentirte avergonzada por amar a alguien que no te correspondió como debía. Si el te daño fue su culpa no la tuya – esta ves fui mas duro quería dejar el punto muy claro.

-no es verdad soy una idiota y eso me avergüenza y se que a ti también – al parecer este tema tendría mas trabajo así que lo reserve para el final.

- luego discutiremos eso- bufe ofuscado - por ahora nos queda el despreciarte a ti misma no puedes referirte a ti como idiota estupida tonta y cuanta tontería se te ocurra. Eres hermosa inteligente talentosa e increíblemente capaz de amar. E incluso eres capas de perdonar sin mayores problemas aprenderás a amarte Clare y perdonarte por tus errores o estarás aquí mucho tiempo.

Con esto le repartí nalgadas por todo trasero y piernas pronto su vestido me entorpeció así que lo levante para tener una mejor llegada hasta mi punto. Le di unas cuantas nalgadas mas esta sonaban cada ves mal fuerte sobre su piel desnuda ella se retorcía y lloraba un poco mas callado.

-por ultimo y con esto le quiero decir hija mía usted es la mas grande hija que podría haber pedido y no es culpable de lo que le sucedió y por ningún motivo, jamás me podría avergonzar de usted. – La trate con mucho respeto y de usted para que entendiera mejor.

Me levante y la deje sobre la mesa con la falda arriba y el trasero rosado de tantas nalgadas me quede frente a mi escritorio y del segundo cajón saque el rebenque me sonreí a mi mismo y me acerque hasta ella.

-esto mi amor – se lo mostré delante de sus ojos de plata que se abrieron como platos sus pupilas se dilataron y sus labios temblaban frente al intimidante objeto. Pronto empezó a nodiar intentando zafarse de esta, pero no se le aria tan fácil aun que todo dependía de que tan rápido entendiera mi punto. Ella no era culpable y mucho menos una vergüenza para la familia.

-papito lo siento por favor no lo hagas te lo ruego – se me recogió el corazón al escuchar su suplica pero sabia que si me dejaba rendir justo ahora que tenia toda su atención seria un paso hacia atrás y no hacia delante.

-No Clare esto te lo ganaste a pulso ahora quiero que entiendas que no parare hasta que entiendas no eres una vergüenza para nadie y tampoco eres culpable de absolutamente nada.

-fue mi culpa no hablar no defenderme y eso no lo puedes negar- tenia un punto

-eso es verdad pero no es lo que me preocupa es un avance muy grande a recuperarte el darte cuenta que no debiste callar lo que te pasaba pero hija son muchos pasos atrás el culparte por lo que el hizo...

Diciendo esto empecé con un regaño largo y tortuoso.

-No eres una vergüenza zas zas zas

- owww papi perdón auwww pero no es asiiiii - era dura esta niña.

- si es! como papi te lo dice y punto zas zas zas zas

-no! es mi culpa! oww lo se ouww no quería que lo supieras aaaoooouuu papi para

-parare cuando entiendas zas zas zas quien es culpable zas zas zas zas de lo que te sucedió zas zas zas

-papi ayyy owww - Clare lloraba pero no cedía

-papi que? - le di dos fuertes golpes y pare un momento para dejarla pensar

- hayyy ¿es verdad que no te avergüenzo? - mi pequeña princesita me preguntaba cada ves mas temerosa pero eso era un avance

-jamás me avergonzaría de ti cariño - la consolé un poco

-de verdad no fue mi culpa pero me da rabia saber que pudo ser diferente - pobre de mi pequeña a su corta edad tenia una pena de amor demasiado grande

- hay niveles de errores y este no uno el cual se pueda perdonar es por seguridad hiciste lo correcto al separarte de el y nadie te puede culpar por tener sus fotos aun que si las requisare no te las voy a entregar hasta que hablemos con un profesional

-si papi, lamento haberte echo pasar un mal rato y haber insultado a Randon no fue mi intención es solo que este tema me vuelve loca no me reconozco cuando se trata de el.

-creo que estas un poco bipolar con ese tema es obvio que tu corazón aun no decide bien pero es bueno que entiendas lo que esta bien y lo que no.

-ya no mas castigo?

-ya no mas ven aquí mi chiquita te amo mas que a nada pequeña y eres my importante.

-te amo papi

Tome a mi pequeña y la deje en mi regazo calmando sus sollozos que ya eran pocos a pesar de haber recibido semejante surra.

-Papi puedo botar esa cosa - hizo una seña con su manito hasta el rebenque

-no es un muy buen instrumento de persuasión - le sonreí

-no es justo - un lindo puchero adorno su carita

-que no es justo - le toque la punta de su nariz

-que duela tanto – hizo un puchero muy tierno- eres demasiado duro - escondió su rostro en mi camisa yo le acaricie la espalda para calmarla luego le levante su carita para que me pusiera atención

-se supone que así es y lamento tener que ser de esta forma tampoco es una sensación muy placentera el tener que castigarlos de esta forma para encarrilarlos pero hay cosas que simplemente no se aceptan y la mejor forma de corregirlas son unas buenas nalgadas

-odio esa palabra - volvió a enterrar su rostro entre mi camisa eso era entretenido me gustaba tenerla así.

-cual? - le dije sonriendo a sabiendas de cual era palabra que tanto odiaba "nalgadas"

-papaaa! - chillo escondiéndose otra ves

-queee - la imite en su tono y ella pareció relajar y reír no la deje dormirse en mi regazo por que quería mostrarle algo antes.

-Clare no te quedes dormida - La regañe levantando su carita ella no abría los ojos hizo un puchero.

-me pican los ojos quiero dormir - le salio algo ronco por el llanto y era por el mismo llanto que le picaban tanto los ojos hice de tripas corazón y me la lleve en brazos hasta mi habitación donde había dejado a mi niño acostado boca abajo.

Mi niño parecía un angelito dormía de medio lado con las piernas enredadas entre las colchas entre sus brazos una almohada que apretaba de ves en ves, una leve sonrisa adornaba su cara se veía adorable.

-Clare no te duermas regañe a mi hija por quinta ves

-tengo sueño y me pican los ojos papi porfin déjame dormir junto a Randon un rato - Clare estaba fastidiada demasiadas emociones fuertes habían pasado por sus corazoncito hoy pero tenia que darles mi alegría así que luego podrían dormir

-no y mas te vale hacerme caso Clare Morrison - soné duro pero en realidad estaba sonriendo aun que mi niña no se dio cuenta por que llevaba los ojos cerrados

-si papa - fue todo lo que dijo mientras abría sus ojitos estaban rojos y mas de mi color que el de su madre.

Me había fijado en eso en los últimos días Clare tiene un cambio de colores en los ojos como los ojos pardos pero en un juego de gris claro casi plata a un celeste claro como el mío esto le pasaba cuando estaba enojada o llorando y a un celeste oscuro cuando estaba avergonzada

Randon tiene el mismo cambio pero de azul intenso que es su color normal al azul oscuro es un color muy parecido al del cielo cuando esta a punto de pasar a la total oscuridad de la noche. Me pregunto si a mi me pasara lo mismo le preguntaré a mi mama. Jamás me había percatado de ese tipo de cambios en nadie mas pero supongo que cuando son tus hijos te das cuenta de cada pequeño detalle en ellos.

Clare Pov

Papa me dejo en la cama junto a mi hermanito. Randon dormía placidamente se veía muy feliz a pesar de haber recibido un castigo.

Me quede de medio lado asía mi hermano quien me daba la espalda me reí al verlo sin pantalones gracias a Dios ando con falda por que después de semejante surra no me abría podido subir los pantalones y en este momento estaría en bragas.

Papa me dejo un beso en la frente y una mirada de advertencia para que no cerrara los ojos y me volviera a dormir, se levanto y fue hasta el otro lado de la cama seguro a despertar a Randon el quería decirnos algo y por eso no me había dejado dormirme a pesar de que se lo había suplicado ¿que seria tan importante como para no esperar unas horas y dejarme dormir un rato?

Papa se sentó junto a mi hermanito podía ver la escena perfectamente, era adorable y estaba agradecida a Dios por darnos un padre tan genial.

No se si yo me lo mereciera por lo caprichosa que fui cuando supe que tendría padre pero si se que mi hermanito se lo merece mas que nadie el necesitaba a un padre que lo amara tanto como lo hace Henry.

Randon se removió un poco sobre la cama abrasándose mas a la almohada papa le separo unos rizos castaños hasta dejarlos ordenados en su ahora larga cabellera, con la otra mano daba tiernas caricias a su rostro, cuello y hombros.

Pude adivinar una sonrisa en el rostro de mi hermano por como lo miraba Papa parecía que se le hubieran iluminado los ojos como si hubiera visto la ultima estrella fugas del universo y no pudiera cerrar los ojos para no perderse detalle de tal acontecimiento.

Poco a poco mi hermano fue reaccionando yo estaba fascinada con la ternura que papa despertaba a mi hermano si fuera yo ya le hubiera dado un cojinazo para que despertara o a lo mas tierno un beso y ya esta.

En cambio Papa se daba todo el tiempo del mundo dando todo el amor que un padre puede dar en cada segundo que transcurría junto a el.

-hijo mi amor despierta cariño - sus palabras me sonaron a aun arrullo y casi cierro los ojos para dejare vencer por el sueño eran tan suaves como el terciopelo.

Me pregunto ¿como es que este hombre me había tenido hace unos minutos llorando con la cola al aire y ahora este aquí dándonos todo su amor? Creo eso era ser una padre amar a tus hijos y cuidarlos de todo incluyéndonos

-papi - al parecer Randon ya había despertado su vos era algo mas ronca y un poco profunda pero se notaba bien

-hola mi amor - Papa dejo un beso en la frente de Randon

-hola papa - mi hermanito lo rodio entre sus enormes brazos

-como dormiste - dejo que despertara bien

-muy bien tuve un sueño genial - papa se sonrío con ganas

-me alegra mucho lamento despertarte pero tengo que contarles algo a ti y tu hermana - hizo un gesto con la cabeza asía mi Randon pareció seguirlo y me quedo mirando sobre su hombro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro sus ojos estaban mas oscuros y algo hinchados sus labios muy rojos y en las mejillas un poco sonrosadas.

-hola hermanita - le sonreí

-hola hermanito - me acerque con cuidado de que mi trasero no rozara nada y lo abrase por la espalda luego le plante un beso y le di una sonrisa aun más grande

-te amo Clare - unas lagrimas amenazaron por salir y sentí un nudo en la garganta ese te amo fue como un golpe de puro amor fue hermoso me gustaría sentirlo siempre

-yo te amo mas.- intente aligerar mi reacción Randon sonrío y me dio un beso esquimal rozando la punta de su nariz con la mía

-espérenme aquí mis pequeños Papa ya vuelve y no se duerman - papa se paro dejándonos solos un momento

-¿te castigo papa? - Randon me pregunto de inmediato

-valla no te vas con rodeos - bromee

-dime - me ordeno

-si pero no fue nada tranquilo - una sonrisa torcida me debió haber avisado de lo que pretendía hacer mi hermanito. Se dio vuelta con mucho cuidado y quedo frente a frente conmigo sonrío abiertamente y me dio una nalgada bastante fuerte

-hayyy - chille

-así que no fue nada - bromeo

-y tu! - le di una nalgada de vuelta

-oww Clare! - se quejo aovándose la cola

-¿que? - dije inocente

-eres una pequeña malvada y mentirosa - me dio un beso en la frente y espero a que yo hablara

- me dio una lección bastante grande y espero no volver a estar en estas - le dije sincera

- me alegra escucharlo, Pero quiero que me prometas algo - adivine lo que me quería pedir así que se lo hice mas fácil

-jamás volveré a el ni a pensar si quiera en el aun que papa quiere que valla a terapia para que podamos ver lo de mi culpa aun que el ya lo hizo bastante bien.

-no te culpes te lo he dicho antes

-si pero papa es mejor persuadiéndome de ese tipo de cosas


End file.
